Miss Lucy the Leader
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Lucy Heartifilla transferred to Fairy Tail Academy, but the school was very well-known as the monster school, why? Because each and every boy were totally scary looking people that's why! But it was still a school for rich kids. Anyway, Natsu the leader of the school, just so happens to fall in love with Lucy, and what is Lucy's little secret?
1. Lucy Ashley

**Rose: Hi~! Hope you enjoy the story~!. Everybody knows that i don't won FT, besides if i did. Romance would already happen!**

* * *

**Miss Lucy the Leader**

"Argh!" yelled a poor beat up man as blood slide down on his already beat up face.

"Heh, that will teach you not to point a gun to me" smirked a blond guy with a scar on his face, as the guy fainted due to the lack of energy.

"Sting, let's go. If we're late again, Princess will punish us" said the blonde's partner with black hair.

"Alright, geez, and just when I finally thought I could use the light laser to rip him apart and make him scream, he passes out" said Sting

Sting's weapon: A huge long gun, the front part of the gun is sword like and it has holes in a straight line. While on the bottom is just like the gun a button to release the attack. The gun will shoot out whatever Sting shout outs, like his usual 'Light Dragon's Roar!' and a beam will appear out of the holes.

"Does it look like I care? Now come on, before the police finds us" said Rogue as he uses his sword and cut their gang mark on the man's arm.

Rogue's weapon: a sword that has 3 mini small holes on top of the blade, the blade's top is shape like an arrow and its colour is black. And just like Sting's weapon, if Rogue shouts out his power like 'Shadow's Dragon Roar' a dark beam will shoot out of the arrow.

Gang mark: a circle that has sharp triangles surrounding it and inside the circle is a star (A/N: You know, like the one from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler)

"Whatever" said Sting as he and Rogue disappear into the night sky.

**Back in their base**

"Princess, we have return and the job is done" said Sting as he and Rogue kneeled down in front of the girl, which they call 'Princess'.

"Have you found the note?" asked the girl in the shadows.

"Hai" replied Rogue as he stood up and gave the girl the note.

The girl scanned the note and stood up and then asked, "Have you seen my mother?"

"Oh, I' right here darling." Said a certain voice as she entered the room with a whip in her hand fill with blood, not mention her black outfit was ruined with blood but her hair was still as blond as ever.

"Do you know what this says?" asked the girl as her mother came beside her and took the note.

"The magic is hidden in deep secret, only the family knows where it is, if ever an outsider finds out about it, make sure that you won't tell a single word even if your life depends on it. Because the world will darken if the magic is in the wrong hands. So, do not ever let them find…..Lumen Histoire. From, Mavis Vermillion" said Layla out loud.

"Hm…Mavis Vermiilion…isn't she the founder of Fairy Tail Academy?" asked Layla

"Well, from what I heard, I think so" said Sting

"Well daughter, looks like you have a school to go to and fine Lumen Histoire, can you do it?" said Layla looking at her daughter.

"Of course I can, don't underestimate the daughter of the most fearsome gang, Bloody Star. Besides, Lucy Ashley never fails, no, from the moment when I enter the school, I, Lucy Heartiffila, will begin my mission" said Lucy looking at her mother with confident.

Information:

Bloody Star: The number 1 fearsome gang in whole Fiore, their current gang leader is Layla Ashley.

Lucy: Lucy Ashley is the princess of the gang. Everyone calls her princess because they respect her. The only time that she is called Lucy Heartiffila is when; she is outside of the gang.

Lucy's weapon: She has a whip that can turn into any element. She has keys, that let out power of the 12 zodiacs and she is a master in every spot (A/N: Well duh, she is a Heartiffila)

Layla's weapon: A whip just like Lucy's.

Heartiffila: The number 1 company of whole Fiore, Heartiffila Estate, the head is Jude Heartiffila, his wife, Layla Heartiffila and daughter Lucy Heartiffila.

Jude Heartiffila: He knows about the gang and still loves his family, besides, what better way to dispose of his enemies.

* * *

**Rose: And that's about it for now, so see you next chapter!**


	2. Lucy Heartiffila

**At Heartiffila Mansion**

"Bye Lucy-sama!" called out everyone that lived in the mansion. (A/N: The gang works as a servant in the Heartifilla Mansion, because it'll be bad if the police found out where they live and they needed money)

"Remember the mission. Other then that is, I'm going to miss you" said Layla

"I'll miss you too, Lucy. And tell daddy that if any boy comes near you, I will personaly kick them out of school!" said Jude

"Hai hai, well, I'll miss you guys too! Bye minna!" yelled Lucy as she entered her limo and the driver drove of.

**At the Academy**

Fairy Tail Academy: Mavis Vermillion was the founder of the school, people say that you can see her sprit if you are a loyal student in the school. The current headmaster is Makarov Dreyer. All the students live in dorms. The school is known as the strongest school because of the skill they have and money.

Once Lucy's limo stopped at the school gates, the driver opened Lucy's door and got out her luggage bags and drove off.

"So this is the infamous Fairy Tail Academy" said Lucy as she looked at the big school building. Then she took her bags and headed to the office.

"Excuse me, I'm the new student" said Lucy to the lady at the counter.

"Oh, are you Miss Heartiffila?" asked the lady

"Yes, I am" replied Lucy

"Then welcome to FTA, I'm Porlyusica the front desk lady. Here's your class list, map around the school, uniform, school books and your room key" Said Porlyusica as she handed the things needed

"Oh, and the school students need a the mark of the school, to know its their students, so where do you want it?" asked Porlyusica

"Um…..pink on my left hand" responded Lucy as Porlyusica stamped the mark

"Ok, now go away you disturbing human!" yelled Porlyusica

"Thank you?" bowed Lucy as she sweatdrop and she went off.

"Let's see…..I think I'll go to the dorms" said Lucy following the map.

(A/N: Just so you know the students here are rich but most of them are scholarship students)

"Aha, here it is" said Lucy walking in the girls dorm, Fairy Hills. The dorm is just near to the school but on top of a hill, there was another hill with a building on the opposite side too. 'That must be the guys dorm, Tail Hills' thought Lucy as she entered the building.

"What do you want?" asked the person in charge if the 2 dorms, Hilda.

(A/N: Just so you know, nobody is really dead, since I decided to not put an OCs in the story)

"Um, I'm the new student here?" said Lucy

"Oh, so your Lucy Heartifflia, well I'm the person in charge of the 2 dorms, so you better not cause a ruckus!" said Hilda.

"Aye…well, then you should know where's Room 77" said Lucy

"Oh, your lucky because that room is only suppose to be meant by only 1 person, and the others have roommates. Anyway, the room is on the 77th floor, there are 80 floors in this building. This is the ground floor; the 2nd floor is where the kitchen is. The 3rd is the karaoke room, mini shops and the indoor pool. The 4th is the hot spring room and my room. The 5th to 79th floors are the bedrooms, and the 80th floor is the attic". Explained Hilda

"Oh and just so you know, we eat our breakfast, lunch and dinner in the school canteen but you can also cook in the kitchen and just eat it in your room. Well, for dinner the students can come in their PJs, so its basically like your own home restaurant" said Hilda

'Well, lucky me. At least I can hide my weapons when I'm in the shower and people won't hear me talking to my group' thought Lucy as she thanked Hilda and used the lift up to the 77th floor

When Lucy reached the floor, she unlocked the door and the room was a total cool punk kind of style room, which in this case is a paradise for Lucy Ashley,but it rips out the image of Lucy _Heartiffila_.

'Well, it doesn't really matter if I keep the room like this….' Thought Lucy as she put her clothes in the closet and other stuff.

By the time she finished, it was time for dinner. So Lucy put on her casual plain T-shirt and shorts, took her weapons and put it in her bag. And of she goes to the school canteen.

**Later**

Lucy was following her map to the school canteen but she just can't seem to find it. When Lucy turned a corridor, she bumped into someone and they both fell on their butts.

"Ok, who wants to di-" said a pink hair guy in a death tone, but then he stopped when he saw a angelic blond.

"Wha! I'm so sorry!" said Lucy as she stood up and bowed. Well, she is a Heartiffila right now, not an Ashley.

"Its ok, where were you heading too, anyway?" asked Natsu standing up.

"Well, I was going to the canteen an d I kind of…." Said Lucy

"Got lost?" asked Natsu

"I wasn't lost! I was taking the longer way!" responded Lucy

"Ha, your funny, um…." Said Natsu

"Lucy, Lucy Heartiffila"

"Lugi? Your name is werid. Well my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel" laughed Natsu

"Its Lucy! Not Lugi!" yelled Lucy as she lightly hit his head.

"Ok, ok. Well, follow me if you want to go to the canteen" said Natsu walking away.

"Hey! Wait for me!"


	3. Introducing Death Dragon

Lucy and Natsu was chatting the whole way to the canteen, until they stopped at the door.

"Alright, here's the canteen" said Natsu as he walked in by himself. Then when Natsu went in, Lucy straightens her self because first impressions are important, then she walked in.

The canteen was like a fancy restaurant except without the servants, it was a buffet kind of dinner but the problem was the girls were in a small side of the corner, squeezing together while the boys were taking all the space.

Lucy was confused but chooses to ignore it and went to take her dinner. Her tray was filled with noodles, salad and cupcakes and lets not forget her favourite strawberry milkshake. She looked around to see an empty table but she saw a red headed girl eating cake alone, so she decided to join her.

"hey is this sit taken?" asked Lucy

"Oh, no. You can sit there if you like" said the girl

"Thanks" replied Lucy as she sat down and ate her food.

"You're a new student, right?" asked the girl

"Yup, I'm Lucy Heartiffila" responded Lucy

"Heartiffila? You mean the number 1 richest company in Fiore?" said the girl

"Ya, but don't worry, I'm not like one of those snobby rich kids" said Lucy

"I didn't think you were, I'm the school president. Erza Scarlet" said Erza

"You mean the famous clothes and cake company, Scarlet Industries?" asked Lucy

"Yup"

"OMG! I just love your clothing line! And the cake there is heaven!" said Lucy

"Thanks, but its nothing compare to yours. I mean your family basically have mountains of shops and not to mention your family have a company for sweets" drooled Erza

"Alright, alright, let's not get too excited" said Lucy as she sweatdrop because Erza was drooling while thinking of all kinds of cakes.

"Ah, Erza~!" called out a blue haired girl with other girls following behind her.

"Oh, Levy and everyone else! You're late!" said Erza

"Gomen, but we heard there was a new girl here and so we decided to go and visit her at the lucky room but she wasn't." said Levy

"And so I'm guessing you are the new kid?" said Cana

"Yup! Lucy Heartiffila is my name" said Lucy

"Heartiffila!" yelled Cana as she spit out her beer.

"Geez, is it that surprising?" asked Lucy

"Not really, considering there are a lot of rich kids here but most of them are scholarship student" said Erza

"Like me, Cana, Laki, Bisca, Evergreen and some others" said Levy

"Ah, since your new, Juvia don't suppose Lucy knows about _that_, right?" said Juvia

"That?"

"Yup, the school is famous for knowing it as The Monster School, because all the boys here are bullies" said Mira

"So in this school, there is a group called Dragon Death and it contains 5 members" said Laki

"The flirty one, Loke Lion. A scholarship student that works as a host" said Bisca

"The brains of the group, Jellal Frenandes. His family owns a famous tattoo store and his the vice president and my assistant but he won't listen! " said Erza

"The stripper of the group, Gray Fullbaster. His family owns all the ice companies" said Juvia

"The jerk of the group, Gajeel Redfox. His a scholarship student and her works as a blacksmith." Said Levy

"And finally…." Said Mira but she got cut of by a scream.

"KYAAA!" yelled Kinnana as Gajeel gripped her arm.

"I'm sorry for bumping in to you!" said Kinnana but Gajeel just gripped harder

"Heh, you think an apology and can fix it? I rather have you in a hospital" grinned Gajeel

"Shit! They got Kinnana!" said Evergreen

"Hold it right there, Gajeel!" yelled Erza as she pressed a button on her shirt and a sword appeared.

Erza: The second most powerful person in FTA, has a button weapon that can change into anything, including her clothes.

"Geh, its Erza...care to help, Salamander?" said Gajeel

"Why not? Hey, don't come and bother our fun, Tatiana" said Natsu

"Tch" hissed Erza as she gripped on too her sword

"What's wrong with Erza?" asked Lucy

"Well, Natsu Dragoneel is the leader of the gang and no matter what bad things he does his family will erase them. And besides that, he has defeated Erza before" said Mira

"Natsu…let Kinnana go!" growled Erza

"Heh, you have to ask Gajeel that, not me" said Natsu

"I would if you get on your knees and beg" said Gajeel

"Tch…" hissed Erza

"What's wrong, Erza? Didn't you say as a president you can do anything?" teased Jellal

'What's is wrong with those people?! Well, if I was in Ashley mode I would have just ignore it but I'm in Heartiffila mode, so…..' thought Lucy

Erza had no choice, it was either lose her pride or her friend. So Erza was about to get on her knees when…

"Stop right there!" yelled Lucy as she came in front of Erza.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" yelled Levy

"Come on Erza, don't beg for jerks like them" said Lucy

"But Kinnana….." said Erza

"Don't worry, I'll handle it" said Lucy as she faced the group

"Gihi, what can a Blondie like you do?" asked Gajeel

"Don't underestimate, Lucy Heartiffila, Metal Head" said Lucy

"A Heartiffila? Hmp, with all our families combine you can't stop us" said Jellal

"I'm not talking about family money and all those shit, I'm talking about skill" said Lucy

"Oh, skill? Alright, how about if you beat me in a fight, then I'll let the purple hair chick go, and if I win…..you be my slave for a month" said Gajeel

Every girl was shouting 'NO!' and 'Don't do it' but Lucy just ignore them.

"Deal" answered Lucy

"Oi, Luce….do you really want to do it?!" said Natsu in worry mode which kinda shock everyone.

"Of course" respond Lucy

"Then bring it on, Blondie" smirked Gajeel


	4. Gajeel vs Lucy

Gajeel took out his iron pipe and charged at Lucy

Lucy just smirked and jumped above Gajeel, while she took out her whip. And smack Gajeel's behind.

Everyone was shock that a girl other then Erza could do that.

"Heh, well? Are you just going to be stunned or are you going to fight?" asked Lucy with a little Ashley attitude

"Tch, don't get so full of yourself, bunny girl! Roar of the iron dragon" said Gajeel as his iron pipe shoot out an iron roar.

"Open thee, water shield" said Lucy as she grabbed a key and a shield appeared in front of her, which made the roar disappear.

"How did you do that?!" yelled Gajeel, Lucy smirked and used her water key and yelled "Open thee, Water Wave!". Then a huge wave appeared out of the key and attacked Gajeel.

Let's do the math, Gajeel + Water = K.O Gajeel (also due to water going in his mouth, which made him have the lack of air)

"I told ya, don't underestimate me" said Lucy

Everyone was shock beyond believe that she just defeated the 3rd most strongest guy in FTA and in like an hour?! That's it, Lucy Heartiffila is officially the most strongest GIRL in FTA, that's if she can possibly beat Erza.

"Woah, that was amazing Luce" said Natsu

"Really, thanks" smiled Lucy

"Lucy, stand back, don't bother with him" said Erza dragging Lucy to the girl group

"Eh? Why?" asked Lucy

"Because he is the gang leader, Natsu Dragoneel" said Levy

"So?" said Lucy 'Ya, I kinda figured that out when he yelled at Erza'

"So, if you get close to him. Who knows what he can do to you" explained Kinnana that was just released

"He isn't that bad…." Mumbled Lucy, glancing at Natsu that was poking Gajeel.

"Oi, Gajeel. Time to wake up!" said Natsu still poking Gajeel's cheek.

"Oi, Fire Head! Shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?" said Gray

"Well, I'm not caring Metal Freak over here, so Elfman!" said Natsu

"Helping to carry others is a MAN!" yelled Elfman, while everyone sweatdrop

"Um….ya, whatever" mumbled Gray

**Rose: Ok I know I make Lucy way too strong, but if you see Edo Lucy with magic battling Earthland Gajeel….won't you think she'll win at some point?...I mean, because she is as scary as Erza -.-**

**Rose: Ya, I don't get it either but I keep thinking that o.0...Hehe, sorry for the short chapter! I was lazy~!**


	5. Someone's in love

**Next Day (Monday)**

DE! DE! DE

Lucy's alarm clock rang and rang until Lucy, made her hand into a fist and slams the button off.

"Geez, what an annoying clock!" growled Lucy as she looked at the clock that said 8 am.

"Tch, school starts at 9. I have to get ready" said Lucy as she dragged herself to her bathroom.

And as usual, brush her teeth, wash her face and put on her school uniform. Lucy tied her hair into her usual one side ponytail and some hair down. And off she goes to the canteen, taking her school bag with her. Inside her bag contains books, other school needs and her keys and weapon.

"Lu-chan~! Can we go to school together?" said Levy as she caught up to Lucy.

"Sure, Levy-chan" replied Lucy

"You were great yesterday, Lu-chan! I thought Erza would be the only skilled girl in the school!" said Levy

"So, Erza is like your leader to girls or something?" asked Lucy

"Yup, but since you're here, I'm guessing you're more powerful than Erza" said Levy

"Sorry, but I'm not interested to be a leader or anything" said Lucy

"Oh no, Erza is still the leader. I'm just saying you might be stronger than her" said Levy

'No kidding…..well, we might be on the same level' thought Lucy

"By the way, what class are you?" asked Levy

"In class S, you?" asked Lucy

"Sama! I figure you be in it, that class is for super rich students and for really smart scholarship students" said Levy

"Then Natsu should be in it right?" asked Lucy, thinking he was sort of cute

"Sadly yes, and the whole Death Dragon gang is in there too" sighed Levy

"We never really learned anything except fish, since the Happy-sensei, over homeroom teacher, always sleeps and only explains about fish!" said Levy

"Hm, why doesn't the teacher take action on the gang?" asked Lucy

"They can't! After all, Natsu is a Dragoneel! And his family donates money to the school" explained Levy

"But he doesn't look that bad…." Mumbled Lucy as she remembered how Natsu helped her find the way to the canteen.

**At Class**

Lucy was outside the class waiting for the teacher to come and finally a blue cat came in front of Lucy.

"Aye. You must be the new student! Please, wait here until I call you!" said Happy

"A-Aye" said Lucy 'OUR TEACHER IS A CAT, FURTHERMORE HIS BLUE?! WHAT KIND OF CAT HAS BLUE SKIN?!' thought Lucy

So, Happy-sensei walked in and used the special made stairs, to the table.

"Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!" command Happy

"Aye Sir!" yelled everybody else.

"Aye, minna-san! Today we have a new student joining us, please come in!" said Happy as Lucy walked in the room

"Hello everyone, I'm Lucy Heartiffila" introduced Lucy

Then, a shirtless guy with black hair asked "Hey, aren't you the one that beat Gajeel?"

"Oh, so his name was Gajeel…..well, I guess so" replied Lucy

"Oh my, you are one strong girl, not to mention beautiful" flirted Loke as he came to Lucy's side.

"Take a hike, four eyes" commented Lucy, which made Loke turn into stone, while everyone laughed.

"I can't believe I got rejected…" sulked Loke as he sat in the corner.

"Happy-sensei! Sorry I'm late!" yelled Natsu as he ran in the classroom.

"Aye, Natsu! Meet your seatmate, Lucy Heartiffila" said Happy

"EH?! SEATMATE?!" yelled everybody in shock

"Well, duh. That's the only available seat in class" said Happy

'We're going to miss you Lucy' thought everyone, since Natsu doesn't let anyone to sit next to him.

But to their surprise, Natsu said "Sure"

So after that, everyone was staring at the two seatmates and not even listening to Happy's fish talk.

While, Lucy and Natsu was in their own little world, chit chatting with each other.

"Eh? You know how to play the guitar?" said Lucy

"Yup! I was force to play an instrument, so I took the guitar" said Natsu

"Lucky…..I didn't have time to learn any instruments since I was always busy" said Lucy 'Ya, busy killing people!'

"Well, why don't you come over to my room and I can teach you the guitar" said Natsu as this sentence, everybody kept quiet and listened, even Happy-sensei stopped his fish talking and listened. Because Natsu, the powerful leader, has never ever invited anybody to his room, ever!

"Sure, I would love too!" agreed Lucy with an angelic simle, which Natsu made blush, that Lucy didn't notice but the others did.

'Someone is in love~!' thought everyone

"Ah, I never really got to look around the school, can you be my tour guide?" asked Lucy

"E-Eh? Um…" mumbled Natsu, since he really wanted to say Yes but he was too nervous!

"If you're busy, I could always ask Levy, its not a big deal" said Lucy seeing him stutter , thinking that he didn't want to.

"N-No, I'll do it!" said Natsu

"Great, then lets do it after school" smiled Lucy, using her beautiful angelic smile again, which made Natsu blush darkened.

Only this time, Lucy noticed it and put her hand on his forehead

"Are you ok?" asked Lucy since he looked like he had a fever or something.

"A-Aye!" said Natsu as his face become as red as Erza's hair.

"If you say so" said Lucy as she removed her hand. Then Happy went to Natsu's side and whispered low enough for Lucy not to hear "You likkkkkkkkkkkkke her~" with a grin

"S-Shut up" grunted Natsu as he looked out the window, while everyone else giggled.

While the ever so dense Lucy was wondering what was so funny.

DING!

"Happy-sensei! Its my turn!" called out the math teacher, Charle

"Aye! Charle-sensei, it looks like there is a new couple in class!" said Happy

"Eh? Where?" asked Lucy as she looked around, while everyone fell down anime style!

"Hmp, I don't care, there will be no flirting in my class!" said Charle

**End of class, Break Time**

"Natsu nii! Gajeel nii!" called out a cute blue head girl.

"Ah, Wendy. Meet Lucy" said Natsu as Wendy looked at Lucy

"Ah! So you're the rumoured rich girl that defeated Gajeel nii" said Wendy

"Tch" grunted Gajeel still in bandages

"I'm Wendy Dragoneel, Natsu's sister and Gajeel is our cousin" said Wendy

"EH?! You have a sister and Gajeel's is your cousin?!" yelled Lucy

"Well, ya. Didn't I tell you?" asked Natsu

"No you did not!"

"Anyway, why are you in our class?" asked Gajeel

"I just wanted to see what girl, that Natsu took interested in. I'm so telling Mum!" cheered Wendy

"Oi! Don't do that!" yelled Natsu

But Wendy just ignored it and ran back to her class.

"I didn't know you had a sister" said Lucy

"Well, this is a secret that only we know, because if they found out that we are family, the girls won't treat Wendy the same anymore" said Natsu

"Ya, and I wonder why did she tell you" said Gajeel

"Maybe its because I'm hanging out with Natsu?" said Lucy

'Well, duh!' thought everyone in the group (A/N: Jellal, Gray and Loke are also there)

"Lucy!" yelled Erza as she came over to Lucy and pulled her arm

"What are you doing with them? Let's go" said Erza as she glared at them and dragged Lucy out of the room

….

"Am I hated that much?" asked Natsu

"Let's see, you are the feared gang leader, you didn't bother to help Erza with Gajeel and you defeated Erza plus all the girls are bullied by the boys and you as the leader is responsible" said Jellal as every point that he said stabbed him.

"I see…." Sulked Natsu as he went into the corner

"Huh?! I thought he would beat us up or beat Erza up and take back Lucy?! Gihi, you gotten soft Salamander" said Gajeel

"Shut up Metal Head!" yelled Natsu

**With Lucy **

"But Erza, he isn't that bad!" said Lucy

"How is he not bad?! The guys here bully us and his the leader!" said Erza

"But his not so bad if you get to know him…" said Lucy

"…Fine, but if he ever hurts you, tell me ok?!" said Erza

"Aye! Now let's go eat" said Lucy


	6. Tour around the school

Information:

Natsu: His is the son of the number 2 company in Fiore, Dragoneel Empire. Leader of FTA (Fairy Tail Academy), and super badass. His weapon is a gun. The gun can change into different weapons and it can find its way back to Natsu.

Gray: A rival to Natsu, his weapon is a weaponry. The thing can spout out ice with a touch.

**Rose: Well, mostly the boys have weapons and some of the girls do too. **

* * *

**At Lucy and Natsu**

"Luce!" yelled Natsu running to Lucy

"Ah, Natsu!" waved Lucy

"Sorry, for the wait" said Natsu

"Its nothing, I just came here myself" replied Lucy

"So ready for the tour?" asked Natsu

"Lead the way Mr. tour guide" said Lucy. But unknown to them a bunch of eyes were spying on them.

"What are they talking about?" whispered Erza

"I don't know, maybe we should go like 4 feet closer!" said Gajeel

"SHHH! You know we can't or else Natsu will find out" said Jellal

"Remind me again, why are we hanging out with them?" asked Levy pointing to the boys

"Because your friend is hanging out with our leader" said Gray

"Don't worry girls, I'm still here" flirted Loke, acting all charming.

"Take a hike, playboy" hissed the girls, while Loke went to the corner and sulked again.

Anyway back to Lucy, Natsu was showing Lucy the rooms, which is kind of obvious which is which, considering the stuff inside the room.

"And this is the teacher's office" said Natsu, as he opened the door and every teacher looked at them with a shocked face.

"Natsu~, you still hanging out with Lushy~?" asked Happy eating his fish.

By now every teacher surrounded Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu-san, who's the girl, moshi moshi" said Sagittarius

"This is Lucy Heartiffila, and I'm showing her around the school" said Natsu

"Nice to meet you" said Lucy, while every teacher had a shock face

"Lucy! How in the world did you make Natsu like you?!" asked Aquarius as she paused Natsu aside and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Eh? I don't know…." Replied Lucy as she thought 'Why is this teacher wearing a bikini?'

"Tch, dumb blondie" mumbled Aquarius

"Moo, Lucy! You have a hot body!" said the ever so pervert cow, Taurus

"Back off, Cow head" said Natsu protectively as he glared at Taurus

"Oh~, someone's jealous~' thought everyone with a grin.

"Alright, alright, here Lucy, this a list of teachers, so if you have any questions just ask us" said Libra as she pushed Lucy and Natsu out and gave Lucy the list.

"What does the list say?" asked Natsu

"Well….

List:

Aquarius: Swimming Teacher

Scorpion: Music Teacher for Pop, Rock and others

Lyra: Music Teacher for Classic, piano and others

Aries: Nurse

Sagittarius: Archery Teacher

Gemini: Art Teacher

Tarus: PE Teacher

Virgo: Home Eco Teacher

Pieces: Science Teacher

Capricorn: Fight Teacher, Club Teacher of Judo, Karate and others.

Cancer: Decoration Teacher

Libra: Dancing Teacher

Crux: Librarian

Charle: Math Teacher

Happy: Fish Teacher

And that's about it" said Lucy as she read out the list

"Oh! I have to go to a gang meeting now!" said Natsu looking at his watch

"Oh, ok" said Lucy looking a little sad

"…wanna follow?" asked Natsu

"What? Oh no, I can't! Besides, isn't it a secret?" asked Lucy

"Not really, we just talk about random stuff. Come on!" said Natsu with a grin as he pulled Lucy's hand and ran to the back of the school.

On the way to the back, everybody that was still in the school noticed them, holding hands together! Which made everybody in the whole school shock.

"PUN! PUN!" barked a small snowman.

"Eh? What's that?" asked Lucy

"Oh that? That's the guard dog, Nikora! Put we call him, Plue" said Natsu

"Aw, how cute~" said Lucy as she pet Plue 'Guard dog?! How can this dog guard the whole school?! And it's a dog?!' thought Lucy

"Alright come on!" said Natsu as he once again pulled Lucy.

**At the back of the school building **

"Geez, where is that Fire Freak?! His an hour late!" said Gray

"Maybe his still making out with bunny girl?" said Gajeel

"Bunny girl?" questioned Jellal

"Well, don't you think she look's like a bunny?" asked Gajeel

In Jellal's, Gray's and Loke's imagination:

"Natsu~!" called out Lucy as a bunny with blond hair, with a carrot in her hand, as she hoped towards Natsu

"Ah! Lucy! There you are! I have more carrots for you!" called out Natsu with a basket full of carrots.

"Yippee! Carrots! I love you Natsu!" said Lucy

"I love ya too, Luce" said Natsu

And they started to make out (Kiss)…..Natsu, the most feared gang leader…is kissing…..a blond bunny….

End of Imagination

"WAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed everyone.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Natsu with Lucy behind him.

"Hahahaha! Nothing just imaging you making out with a bunny!" laughed Loke

"Why would I kiss a bunny?" asked Natsu

"Nothing, just a fantasy" said Jellal

"Ok…?" said Lucy

"Ah, why did you bring Lucy here?" asked Gray

"Well…" said Natsu trying to think of a reason

"Because I wanted too" said Lucy without a care in her voice

"Whatever" said Gajeel

'She's going to be the gang leader anyway, since she could actually control Natsu' thought everyone.


	7. A day at the mall

Rose: Ok some of you are asking why is Lucy so dense and Natsu….not so dense, well, because if Edolos is the opposite of Earthland, than Edolos Lucy should be dense since Earthland Lucy is smart! (Well, that's my option). So in the story, Lucy has a dense but kind personality as a Heartiffila, while Ashley has a badass personality and also kinda dense. By the way whenever Lucy is fighting, she goes into Ashley mode.

**On with the story **

"Ne, do you guys know about Lumen Histoire?" asked Lucy to the gang

"Lumen Histoire? I don't have the slightest clue of what is it. And I'm the smart one" said Jellal

"Well, if Jellal doesn't know then I doubt anyone else knows about it" said Gray

"Is that so….." said Lucy 'Tch, this is harder than I thought' thought Lucy

"Hey guys, want to go to the mall tomorrow?" asked Loke

"Huh? Are you gay or something?!" said Gajeel

"No, I just think that Lucy should know about the mall, since it is the closes one here and I'm pretty sure she'll go shopping sooner later, so why not show her around now?" said Loke

"Can we talk to you for a second Loke?" asked Gray as he dragged Loke and Gajeel, Gray and Jellal surrounded him.

"What are you planning, Loke?" asked Jellal

"Simple, to get the couple on a date" said Loke

"Great ideal, but I doubt Salamander will let us leave, since he will need help on it" said Gajeel

"Well, at least they will be together" said Gray

"Alright then, its decided, we're all going to the mall tomorrow" said Gray facing Lucy and Natsu

"Even me?" asked Lucy

"Yup!" replied Gajeel

**In Lucy's room (Tuesday)**

Knock! Knock!

Lucy growled at the door, for waking her up, because today was a national holiday and she wanted to sleep in. She ignored the knock and went back to sleep. Until another knock was heard.

'I don't want to get up!' thought Lucy as she snuggled into her pillow

Knock! Knock!

'Because if I do, I have to meet people….' Thought Lucy

Knock!

'And do things!' thought Lucy as she pulled the blanket

Knock!

'…NO!' mentally yelled Lucy as she coved her face

"LUCY! If you don't hurry up and open the door then we will drag you!" yelled Gray

Lucy ignored him and continued to sleep, until Gajeel kick the door down and everyone entered the room

"Oi Metal Freak! How dare you destroy my door?!" yelled Lucy

"We'll get someone to fix it later, now go get ready" said Loke, looking at Lucy still in her PJs

"No! I don't wanna go!" yelled Lucy as she went back under the blanket

"You are coming right now!" yelled Jellal as he pulled Lucy's legs

"No!" shouted Lucy that was holding the poll on the bed

"NO! And why are you only in boxes?!" yelled Lucy

"Geh! Not again!" yelled Gray as he stopped pulling Lucy's hand, which made her let go, and then everyone fell. Jellal's head was between Lucy's legs (Not near the butt, Hentai!), Gajeel was under her, since he was pulling Lucy's waist, Loke's arm was on Lucy's head, since he was too pulling her other hand and Gray was on top of her.

"Hey guys, what's taking so lo-" said Natsu entering the room but stopped when he saw the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" yelled Natsu as he started to beat the guys up.

"What are you doing to Luce?!" yelled Natsu as he punched Loke in the gut

"In fact how dare you do that to Luce?!" yelled Natsu as he kicked Jellal on the head

"I'm gonna kill you if you hurt Luce!" yelled Natsu as he punched Gajeel, but he blocked it but Natsu already kicked him underneath.

"After I kill you guys, I'll bring you back from hell and I'll kill you again!" yelled Natsu as kicked Gray but he managed to dodge it but then Natsu pulled out his gun and it changed into a sword and he threw it at Gray. The sword stabbed Gray's boxes and he was now hanging on the wall.

Meanwhile, Lucy was watching the fight. When Gray was on the wall, she noticed her room was a total mess in the fight and further more, one of her shirts were ripped. That ticked off Lucy alright.

"Natsu….." growled Lucy in a dangerously tone

"Luce! Are you alright?!" asked Natsu

"BAKA! Lucy Kick!" yelled Lucy as she kicked Natsu out of the room

"AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Lucy as she threw everyone out of her room.

**Time skip to the mall**

Lucy was still mad about the wake up call and she was not even looking at the boys behind her.

'We just wanted to set them up on a date, so why did we ended up being beaten up and thrown out of the room?' thought Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Loke in bandages

'Man, Luce can kick! I just wanted to save her from them, so why did she kick me?' thought Natsu.

While they were walking, Lucy noticed a black with pink stripes, punk shop. Lucy continued to stare at it, until the guys behind her noticed as well.

"Wanna go in?" asked Natsu

"Eh? Don't you have other things to do?" asked Lucy

"Not really, in fact I myself don't know why we are here" said Natsu

"Then let's go" grinned Lucy as she dragged everyone into the shop

"KYA! This is so cool!" squealed Lucy as she tried on a black top with pink stripes, with a midnight blue mini skirt plus long black boots.

**Time skip to after every shop in the mall**

The feared gang was now carrying tones and tones of shopping bags.

'Why did we ever agreed to go to the MALL?!' thought the guys

Suddenly, Lucy's stomach began to growl.

"Um…..wanna eat?" asked Lucy, while the others were nodding their heads, since they could finally put down the bags

**Time skip to after meal**

"Ah, that was great!" said Lucy

"Oh, I al most forgot! Guys should we show her that?" asked Natsu

"Really? But that's top secret!" said Gajeel

"Um…..what's that?" asked Lucy

"Well, we actually have a shop in this mall and under the shop is our hideout" said Jellal

"Cool! Can I see?" asked Lucy

"Sure, come on" said Natsu

When the reached there, the shop sign was close and it was called 'Fortune'. Once they entered the shop, a girl kicking Gray into the wall greeted them.

"You dark haired pervert ass! How dare you leave your clothes in the living room again!" yelled the girl

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Gray

"Hmp, oh, its you guys…..AND A GIRL WITH YOU?!" yelled the girl

"Clam down, onee-san" said Gray

"Ya, she's Natsu's girlfriend-to-be" said Gajeel

"W-Wha?!" blushed Lucy and Natsu

"Really?! OMG! I can't believe it!" squealed the pink hair girl from behind the black hair girl.

"I'm Ultear Fullbaster, and the one behind me is Meredy Fullbaster, our little sister" said Ultear

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartiffila" said Lucy

"So, why are you guys here?" asked Meredy

"So she could see our hideout" said Jellal

"Alright" said Ultear going behind the table and pressing a button. Then an empty wall separated and revealed stairs going down.

"Come Luce" said Natsu once again dragging Lucy.

When they reached down, it was just like room. With sofa, a flat screen TV, a mini bar, video games etc.

"Woah, this is awesome!" said Lucy

Then Lucy saw some pictures and rushed over to see if there was anything embarrassing.

"Um….why is there 4 Jellal's in this picture?" asked Lucy holding a picture

"Oh, that is me, my twin brother, Mystogan. My father Siegrain, and my father's twin, my uncle, Sieghart (A/N: Yay! It's a Jellal from Rave Master!)

"But even thought their twins, Mystogan is a weirdo. He keeps thinking that his is a prince from a world called Edolos and he keeps saying the word 'Anima!' all the time. But in reality, his just a weirdo, that wears a ninja suit 24/7" said Loke

"Now that sounds totally werid….." replied Lucy

**Time skip back at the dorms**

"Ok, you guys can just leave the bags there and go" said Lucy pointing to a corner as the boys literally threw the bags down.

'WE ARE NEVER GOING SHOPPING WITH A GIRL AGAIN!' thought the guys.


	8. A night mission

**Still Tuesday, at night, in Lucy's room**

DE! DE!

Lucy shut off the alarm clock and looked at the time, it was midnight all right.

"Time to get to work!" said Lucy as she got out of bed and went to her closet.

Her closet was like any ordinary closet in school, a wooden wardrobe filled with clothes. But behind those clothes was a hidden door, which Lucy built herself. You know, to keep for anyone to find out what her secret is.

Lucy pressed a small button that was just beside the closet's corner, the button looks like a nail, so people won't know.

When the button was pressed, the wall closet opened and revealed her gang outfit with weapons that is far way too dangerous to bring out.

Lucy took off her clothes and put on her black tube top, showing her gang mark that was on her chest, black knee-high pants plus black boots and she put on a dark purple long sleeve coat on and the coat runs all the way down to her feet. To top it off she pulled her hair into her usual one-sided ponytail and some hair down and tied it with a white skull.

"Alright, now which weapon should I take?" said Lucy looking at her weapons

"The gun won't do, sword is just boring, and the claw is just silly. Hm…..well, I'll just take my usual whip and keys then" said Lucy

Then Lucy's phone began to ring, so she took it out.

"Hello?" said Lucy

"WHERE THE F*CK ARE YOU?!" yelled Minvera from the other end, which made Lucy pull the far away from her ear.

"Geez, I'm coming, lighten up a bit, Missy Mousy" said Lucy in total Ashley mode.

"DO NOT CALL ME MISSY MOUSY!" yelled Minvera as Lucy shut the phone.

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh and opened her window. Then she jumped out into the midnight sky.

**At the base**

"Geez, where is that Blondie Princess?!" said Minvera throwing darts

"Well, it is hard to escape a huge school" said Orga

"Hard? Ha, that is the only word that I have never heard princess say" said Sting

"Maybe they have a tight security?" said Rufus

"Or maybe she is just sitting on the window, while you guys didn't notice her at all" said Lucy looking bored. Then Minvera threw a dart at her, which Lucy easily caught it.

"How long have you been there?" asked Rogue

"Hm….i'm guessing 10 minutes ago" replied Lucy

"Anyway, we have 3 people we have to kill, so chose one for to night" said Rufus putting the pictures on the table

"And their information are…?" asked Lucy looking at Rufus

"All 3 of them are from a commoner gang, Phantom Lord. We have, Totomaru the fire caster in the gang. He has half black and half white hair; he has a sword as a weapon and he wears old traditional clothes" said Rufus showing Lucy the picture.

"Next" commanded Lucy

"Sol, the earth caster of the group. He has green hair and uses a ring that can turn into a large fist" said Rufus, putting down the 1st picture and holding up the 2nd picture.

"Moving on" said Lucy bored

"Sue, the mirror caster of the group. She has green hair and uses a small mirror that can appear more mirrors and those mirrors can suck in whatever it hits" explained Rufus as he once again put the photo down and picked up the next photo.

"And why are they going to die? Not like I care though" said Lucy

"Those 3 has seen one of our hideouts and you know we can't have anyone seeing out hideout and be alive" said Rogue

"So choose, Blondie because we don't have all night" said Minvera

"Tch" grunted Lucy as she threw the dart that was still on her hand to a picture.

"Oh, and it looks like Sol is going bye bye" said Orga

"Heh, let's go, Team Sabertooth" smirked Lucy as they headed off.

(A/N: Lucy is not in Team Sabertooth, she is a solo badass)

**At the mission place**

"Non non non! Damn that Master, lecturing me about the failed mission! Was that even a mission? All I had to do is to buy more beers for the gang~!" said Sol all drunk.

Then Sol threw his bottle to the floor and kicked it. He kicked it until it rolled to an alley.

"What a disturbance!" said Sol as he went in to get the bottle so he could play with it all the way home.

"Tch, making himself look like an easy target….how boring" said a voice in the shadows.

"Who's there?!" yelled Sol

"Oh please, that line is so out of date" said the other voice

"Show yourself!" yelled Sol

"Dude, what are you watching on TV? This isn't a show ya now" said Orga as he stepped out of the shadows.

"W-Who are you?!" said Sol

"Are you serious? You're literally speaking out TV show's lines" said Sting

"NON! You are the white dragon slayer from Bloody Star!" yelled Sol

"Oh, now you act smart" said Rogue

"Ah! What is the Bloody Star members here?" asked Sol

"You apparently saw one of our hideouts, correct?" asked Minvera

"I-I won't tell anyone, so please don't kill me!" begged Sol

"You serious? How boring can you be?" asked Lucy holding a knife on his neck.

"N-N-Non! You will never kill me!" said Sol as he used is fist to punch Lucy from behind but Lucy dodged it.

"Tch, at least you put up a fight" said Lucy

"Guys, you can have fun with him. But remember, I make the last blow" said Lucy sitting on the roof

"Tch, at least we get some fun!" said Minvera puling out her katana.

"I wasted my time coming here" said Rogue pulling out his sword

"No kidding, I could be in the library by now" said Rufus also pulling out his weapon, a feature that can kill someone.

"Sigh, let's just torture him already" said Sting pulling out his gun.

Screams and blood was spread out, Sol tried to fight back but it didn't work. By the time it was over, Sol was on the ground covered in his own pool of blood but still alive.

"Looks like its my turn~" said Lucy as she jumped down from the roof and took one of Minvera's sword.

"Let's see your information now, you are Sol, the fire caster of Phantom Lord, you have green hair and your weapon is a ring. Well, too bad for you because you are already gone" said Lucy as she made the gang mark on Sol's chest.

"And for the finishing touch" said Lucy with a smirk as she stabbed Sol in the heart.

"Mission Over" said Lucy as she went back to the dorm.

* * *

**Rose: O.O ok that was…I am so going to write a funny chapter next…..need to get the feeling off. **

**Lucy: You're the one whom typed it!**

**Rose: But still…**

**Lucy: Ah geez**…..


	9. Talent Show

"Ohayo minna!" greeted Lucy as she steeped into the room

"Lu-chan~!" called out Levy as she ran and hugged Lucy

"Where were you yesterday? I went into your room and found no one there" said Levy

"Relax Levy-chan, I was at the mall with Natsu and his gang" said Levy, at that sentence everybody went stun.

"L-Lu-chan…how did you do it?" asked Levy

"Do what?"

"How do you act so friendly with them?" asked Levy

"I don't know, just do it?" replied Lucy

"Then next time you go shopping with them, invite me too alright? Khehehe, I have some payback to do" smirked Levy

"Ok?"

DING! DONG!

"Ah! There's the bell, come on Lu-chan, you don't want to be late for music class" said Levy

**At music class**

"Hello everybody!" said Lyra

"Today we will be joining class, ya!" said Scorpion

"And the reason is that, FTA is competing against Blue Pegasus High and Mermaid Heel Academy in a talent show~!" said Lyra

But apparently nobody was listening, since the girls except for Lucy, was glaring at the boys while the boys were glaring back.

- ヽ(｀Д´)ノ ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～~｀(`д´)ノ

"Um….." said Lyra trying to get their attention but they just glared harder.

"I can't believe we have to join class with the boys!" hissed Levy

"Its bad enough we have to be in the same class as you girls but in music too?!" growled Gajeel

"I should put a rule that says splitting the girls and boys and never ever joining together, ever!" glared Erza

"I agreed, at least that way we don't have to see your face!" glared Jellal

"With them entering the talent show, they'll destroy the stage before it even started!" growled Juvia

"Oh? At least, we won't bored the audience until they go to sleep!" challenged Gray

"Ara ara, come on guys we have to let the teacher talk" said Mira

"Heh, that's boring, I want the fight go on. This is why girls are boring" said Laxus

"Well, excuse me! At least we don't attain to make the school suffer because some of the student's here are too weak" glared Mira

While they were glaring none stop at each other, Lucy and Natsu was in their own little world. Lucy was holding a guitar, while Natsu was teaching her.

"And if you string this and press the G string then you should be able to make this sound" said Natsu

"Oh, I see" said Lucy

"At least someone is learning" said Lyra as she and Scorpion was crying anime style.

"FINE! How about this?! The girls and boys will be split into 2 teams, and which ever team did better than the other team than the loser team will have to be a slave to the other team for a week!" said Erza

"Fine with us! Make sure you prepare to lose your prides!" said Gajeel

"Come on, Lu-chan!" said Levy dragging Lucy away from Natsu

"Let's go, Salamander!" said Gajeel dragging Natsu away too.

"Huh?" said both Lucy and Natsu confused.

While the teachers were sweatdroping at the scene.

"At least, they're competing in the talent show" said Scropian

"I agreed" said Lyra


	10. Discussing

It was art class and Pisces-sensei didn't dare to teach because of the tension in the air.

Yup you guess it, the girls are glaring at the boys again and so is the boys. While in a seat where a pink aura was form, 2 students were in their own little world again.

"Neh, are you sure you have no clue about Lumen Histore." Asked Lucy upset that she didn't gate any information at all.

"Sorry, Luce but nothing" said Natsu

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh, "Then do you know about the gang, Bloody Star?" asked Lucy, interested what people think about her gang.

"You mean that death gang that never gets caught?" asked Natsu, while Lucy nodded

"Well, I don't really like the ideal of actually killing people, but other than that, I guess its cool" said Natsu

"Cool? How so?" asked Lucy confused, won't people normally say 'scary' or 'bad'?

"Well, they never got caught, their mark is awesome and I heard their members were hot" said Natsu

Lucy giggled, "If you say so"

DING! DONG!

When the bell rang everyone stood up, which made Pisces-sensei jump.

"Come on, Lucy" said Erza dragging Lucy away

"Let's go, Hot Head" said Gray dragging Natsu away.

"See you later, Natsu!" called out Lucy that was still being dragged

"See ya, Luce!" called Natsu

**At the girl's side**

"So what do you think, we should do?" asked Cana

"Let's see, what about dancing?" asked Wendy

"Too simple, um…singing?" suggested Kinnana

"Too comman…..how about we just mix up what we can do in our performance and see how it goes" said Mira as everybody else agreed.

Knock! Knock!

"Girls! Its me, Lyra-sensei" said Lyra coming in.

"Lyra-sensei, what is it?" asked Juvia

"Well, just so you know. Scorpion-sensei and me decided to hold the girls vs boys thing, in the hall. So whoever is best can compete in the real match! And this is how it will go, someone will have to dance and then the next person will sing. It's like a 1 vs 1 battle, and whichever side gets the most likes than the group win" explained Lyra

"So we can't show off our talents?" asked Erza

"You can on the real competition day. But for the battle you have to pick someone to do something in this list" said Lyra as she handed the list to Mira

"Let's see we have, singing, dancing, juggling with unicycle, poem, arranging flowers, instruments, painting, designing, fashion, shooting and fighting" read out Mira.

"Yup! And that's what I have to do here! Oh, you can't ask teachers to help!" said Lyra as she went away.

"….So, um….who wants to do what?" asked Erza. And by then, everyone crowed Erza since they are talented when it comes to this and not fighting.

**After 30 minutes of fighting on who gets which**

"Alright! I will announce, who is going to do what!

Singing- me, Mira

Dancing- Wendy

Juggling with unicycle- Cana

Poem- Levy

Arranging flowers- Juvia

Instruments- Kinnana

Painting- Laki

Designing- Evergreen

Fashion- Erza

Shooting- Bisca" said Mira

"But there's still the fighting spot left" said Wendy

"Of course, Lucy will take that spot" said Laki

"Eh? Why me? Why can't Erza?" asked Lucy, since she has been sitting in the corner in silence, since she has no ideal what is going on.

"Because she is busy with the Fashion spot, and you are the only girl left that knows how to fight" said Mira with a smile that says, if you don't compete in it I will make your life a living hell because I don't want to lose against the boys.

"Alright?!" said Mira with a more threatening voice.

"A-Aye…"

**At the boys side**

"Tch, I can't believe we have to do this" said Gray

"I agreed. Gihi, but at least when we win I can torture that shrimp" sad Gajeel

"Why are you guys thinking about winning, when we don't even have a plan yet?" asked Jellal

"What plan? All we have to do is perform who is the strongest guy here and that's about it" said Gajeel

"Oi, the girls will definitely win if we do that" said Loke

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Gray

Knock! Knock!

"Hello everybody~!" said Scorpion

"Ah, there you are bastard, how dare you join our music class and made us compete in this stupid thing?" asked Gajeel as he grabbed Scorpion's shirt

"Oh please, I wasn't the one that made you compete, you guys did it yourself" challenged Scorpion

"Tch" grunted Gajeel as he let go of Scorpain's shirt

"Now then, I have some news about the battle. We will hold it next week in the hall. Whoever wins get to compete in the real battle against schools. The battle will be a 1 vs 1, and here are the talents that you have to do. So see ya" said Scorpion handing Gray the list and went off

"Let's see we have to do, singing, dancing, juggling with unicycle, poem, arranging flowers, instruments, painting, designing, fashion, shooting and fighting" said Gray

"Well, we're done for, other than fighting and shooting, we are doomed" said Jellal

"Don't give up! Giving up its not manly!" said Elfman which everybody ignored.

"Well, I guess we can do some off those more or less good. So who wants to do it?" asked Loke

….Awkward Silence….

"OI! We must do something!" yelled Gray

….Again Silence….

"Fine! We're deciding it with rock paper scissors!" said Gray like its some child game, while Jellal faceplam.

**After an hour of Rock Paper Scissors **

"Ok here's what we got,

Singing- Gajeel

Dancing- me, Gray

Juggling with unicycle- Laxus

Poem- Elfman

Arranging flowers- Freed

Instruments- Romeo

Painting- Reedus

Designing- Loke

Fashion- Jellal

Shooting- Alzack

And of course, fighting is Natsu" said Gray

"Gihi, I'm going to blow your ears out" said Gajeel

"Why do I have to do poem?! So not man!" said Elfman

"Flowers? I just have to cut them and stick them right?" asked Freed

"But I don't know any instruments!" said Romeo

"Unicycle?! I'm doom" said Laxus as he went to the corner and sulk

"Desiging is easy~!" said Loke

"Fashion….please don't tell me I'll end like one of those gay looking guys!" said Jellal

"We are going to need a long time for training. Well, at least Flame head Natsu should win" said Gray

"Eh? Win what?" asked Natsu

"The fight" said Gray as he sweatdrop

"Fight? Fight what?" asked Natsu, since he was completely daydream and has no ideal what's going on.

"OI!" yelled everyone as they fell down anime style


	11. Girls vs Boys Part 1

**Time skip on the day of the battle**

"You better be prepared to suffer!" growled Erza

"And you better be prepared to lose your pride!" growled Jellal

"Alright! We'll have the guys sing first!" said Scorpion

"Make sure you win, Gajeel!" sad Jellal as everyone else supported him.

"Alright!" said Gajeel as he went on stage and started to sing.

(A/N: Gajeel sang the song he did in the guild! Just imaging it, I'm too lazy to type the lyrics)

"…." Silence was filled in the hall.

"Ok, who chose Gajeel to sing?" asked Scorpion

"It was a Rock Paper Scissors thing" said Loke

"Well…..the song is weird and I don't think I will be able to…even hear another of…that kind of song" said Lyra

"And so the points are…" said Scorpion holding up a X, while Lyra was holding up an X too.

"I told you we shouldn't have Gajeel sing!" yelled Gray as Gajeel went and sulk.

"Haha! Now its our turn! Hit it Mira!" said Erza as he pointed to Mira that was on the stage.

"Ara ara, let's me show you what I can do!" said Mira in demon mode.

* * *

"If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home

Then the girls sang along, If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
Then it was back to Mira, G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

**Mira first pointed up then she did a move that she was popping the cap of the bottle and then she spin and shook her finger.**

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

**And by that time, every girl began to clap their hands together**

Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _[x3]_

* * *

And for the finishing touch, Mira spins around and stopped with her legs crossed.

The guys were amazed that Mira could sing that well, while Scorpion and Lyra was smiling and gave a O, O.

The girls cheered and went and hugged Mira, while some off them were teasing the boys.

"Hehe, we won this round~" teased Cana

"But not for long" said Laxus

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were talking in the corner in the hall, since they didn't really care about the battle.

"Geez, Erza kept me all night, training me" said Lucy

"I know, Gajeel won't stop sparing with me until I could beat the whole group in 10 minutes, which is impossible" said Natsu

"But it might me interesting fighting you" said Lucy

"I guess, but I won't hold back!" said Natsu pumping a first into the air

"Neither will I" replied Lucy

"Well, either way we still have too compete in the school battles" said Natsu

"I know…what a pain" said Lucy

"So, is anybody from your family coming to see?" asked Natsu

"Eh? They can come?" asked Lucy

"Ya, my parents are coming, not that I care" said Natsu

"Well, I think I'll call them and ask" said Lucy as she took out her phone and went out of the hall.

"Hey, Mum?" asked Lucy.

"Yes?"

"I found a way when you can come and take a look around the school" said Lucy

"Really? How?"

"Well, in 5 weeks, there will be a talent show battle with Mermaid Heels Academy vs Blue Pegasus High vs Fairy Tail Academy. So family members are allowed to see and it looks like you can bring someone to check out the school, if you know what I mean" said Lucy in a more whispering voice

"I see, then see you in 5 weeks" replied Layla as Lucy shut the phone off.

"Now then, back to Natsu" said Lucy as she entered the room once again.

"Good news, it seems like my mum is coming with some of my friends" said Lucy to Natsu

**Meanwhile at the stage**

"Now its, time for dancing! Girls first!" said Lyra as Wendy went up the stage

"Go Wendy! Go!" cheered the girls.

Then the music start and Wendy began to dance in a ballerina outfit. She did a turn with her hand above and lip threw the air, but every time she wanted to tip toe, she kept falling a little.

She had an O from Lyra and a - from Scorpion

Then it was Gray's turn. He was shirtless as usual and the music played.

(A/N: I'm too lazy too describe the hip hop dance so, lets get on)

Lyra gave a O and Scorpion gave a O

"All right! We won this round!" said Loke

"But not for long!" said an angered Juvia

* * *

O- pass

'-' - ok

X - fail


	12. Girls vs Boys Part 2

"Yeah! Next is Jugging with a unicycle! We will do it both so who ever drops first will lose!" said Scorpion

"Hehe! I can juggle bottles of bottles, what about you?" asked Cana as she got on the unicycle

"Not underestimate me. Drunk woman" said Laxus

"Start!" said Lyra

"Ohaha! This is fun!" said Cana juggling 5 bottles.

"Keh! This is the worst!" mumbled Laxus as he was juggling 4 balls and trying to balance the unicycle.

After 20 minutes of doing that, Cana was now juggling 10 bottles, while Laxus was only doing 8.

"H-Help me" mumbled Laxus as he was beginning to get tired.

"Yosh! Here's another one, Cana!" yelled Laki as she threw another bottle to Cana, so now she's juggling 11 bottles.

"Don't lose Laxus!" yelled Loke as he was about to throw another ball.

"Don't Loke! I can't juggle anymore than this!" yelled Laxus but it was too late, Loke already threw the ball and Laxus tired to catch it but failed and end up crashing into the floor.

"HAHAH! I win, Lighting Head!" said Cana as she hopped down the unicycle and drank a bottle of beer.

"Tch! I told you I can't so why did you do that?!" yelled Laxus at Loke who was running away from Laxus.

"COME BACK HERE JERK ASS PLAYBOY!" yelled Laxus running after Loke

"Alright, its poem! Time, boys you're up!" said Lyra

"Yosh!" yelled Elfman full of confidence as he went up the stage.

"Elfman is MAN!

A MAN is manly!

A MAN is strong!

And a Man never gives up!" yelled Elfman, and then he just kept on chanting about MAN this and MAN that. While everyone sweatdrop.

"Um….that's enough Elfman, next!" yelled Scorpion as he and Lyra held up a -

"Man this and man that, you BAKA!" yelled Gray as he kicked Elfman.

"Hai! It's my turn!" cheered Levy 'We are so going to win'

"Erza is Red

Juvia is Blue

The girls are angels

And we shall win

While they shall lose" said Levy with a smirk

Lyra held up a O, while Scorpion had a –

"Kehehe, ready to give up~" teased Erza

"Oh, have your fun but we are going to win" respond Jellal

**Flower Arranging, Juvia vs Freed**

"Flowers needs water and since Juvia is excellent with water, Juvia will win this!" said Juvia

"I won't lose to you, for the pride of Laxus!" said Freed

"And Start!" yelled Lyra

Juvia and Freed did everything in fast speed. In fact, so fast that both of them were on fire….literally.

"Guys! Slow down! You're burning the stage!" yelled Lyra, unfortunately to the audience, Juvia and Freed ignored it and continued their flower challenge.

"Somebody get the fire extinguisher!" yelled Jellal

"Oi! Use this!" yelled Erza as she threw the extinguisher to Jellal, because he was the closes to the stage. So Jellal put out the fire between them.

After 10 minutes of that, both Juvia and Freed were done.

Juvia had a sky blue flower in the middle, surrounding it was a bunch of leaves and in them was some blue flowers, so basically everything was blue except for the leaves.

"This is Juvia's, Ocean Blue Flower!" said Juvia with confidence.

Lyra gave her a O while Scorpion had a –

"OI! WHY?!" yelled Erza with flaming eyes, as she grabbed Scorpion's shirt

"EEK! I'm sorry, but don't you think it's a little too much blue?" asked Scorpion, as Erza glared.

While with Freed, he had a big yellow flower in the middle, blue with purple flowers surrounding it and some leaves…..well, let's just say it was beautiful

"I call it Laxus's beauty" said Freed

"What the hell?! Don't name me after a flower!" yelled Laxus

Lyra had a O and Scorpion had a O

"Juvia doesn't believe she lost! To some mere gay! Freed os now my rival!" growled Juvia

"Ha! We beat you!" said Gajeel

"Not for long" hissed Levy

**Instruments, Kinnana vs Romeo **

Romeo was playing drums while nervously shaking.

'OMG! I still have no ideal how to play this! Thank mavis I picked the drum, if I play it, then it should sound…ok' thought Romeo as he began to play.

BUM! CRASH! DUHN! CHING! X the whole play

"WTH was that?! That's not music that's noise!" yelled Lyra, she hates it when people takes music lightly.

"Calm down, Lyra….." said Scorpion

"NO! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MUSIC?!" yelled Lyra, as she was about to go beat up Romeo.

Kinnana began to play her flute, which made Lyra back to normal.

"Well, its obvious that Kinnana won" said Scorpion as the girls cheered.

"I told you guys, I suck at this" cried Romeo

**Painting Laki vs Reedus **

"Yes! If its Reedus than we are going to win!" cheered Loke

"Don't underestimate Laki!" yelled Erza

"And GO!" yelled Scorpion as Laki and Reedus started to paint

After an hour, they were finally done.

Laki drawn a death chamber forest, which somehow contains the boys getting tortured in it.

"…..Laki….why did you draw that?" asked Lyra

"Because all boys here are jerks and I felt like torturing them" said Laki (A/N: I said HERE as in the school! Not ALL the boys in the world!)

"Ok…" said Lyra as she held up a – and Scorpion had a – too.

Next it was Reedus, he painted the whole Fairy Tail Academy students. And got an O from both of them.

The boys smirked at the girls, while the girls were giving death stares at the boys.

**Designing, Evergreen VS Loke**

"Now on the stage are designing tables, you 2 have to draw your own design and sew it" Explained Scorpion

"And Start!"

…Draw…Glaring at each other….Draw…..Still glaring at each other…..Draws faster…literally in full speed….Glares at each other again…Sews….Glare…Sew…..Glare.

Let's just say they have been at it for the whole 2 hours.

When they were finally done, they had a cloth over their clothing.

"I am going to win! Because I am the Queen!" yelled Evergreen

"Well, sorry Evey. But I am going to win this" said Loke

"And unclothe!" commanded Scorpion as they pulled down the cloth

Evergreen had a fairy like dress; it was mixed with purple and blue with a green ribbon tied to it.

"Kya! Its so KAWAII!" squealed the girls

While, Loke had a black sexy dress, it was very long, one of the sides had a opening and the back was blank.

'…hentai!...' thought everyone

"Um…..Loke, you do know that whoever is going to do the fashion part has to wear that, right?" asked Scorpion

"EH?!" yelled the boys

"Yup, and since you made that means, one of the boys has to wear that!" said Lyra

'Oh shit! Jellal is going to kill me!' thought Loke as Jellal was glaring hard at Loke.

"Hehehe, I wonder who it will be….." grinned Erza as the girls had an evil grin.

"Well, looks like Loke won this round" said Scorpion

"EH?! WHY?!" yelled the girls

"Because even though its perverted, it still looks beautiful" said Lyra as the girls looked at it

'….She's right…..' thought the girls

**Fashion, Erza vs Jellal**

"Ok, for this part, the person has to act like a model. So you have to chose your clothes by yourself and change into them and model for us. And for the final, you have to wear what the designers made." explained Lyra

"Start!"

Erza and Jellal ran to the clothing line and looked at the clothes. After a few minutes of looking, Erza got her pair and ran behind to change. While Jellal was still picking.

"Hurry up!" yelled Gajeel

'I have no ideal, what I'm looking for…..' thought Jellal

"Just pick something and change into it!" yelled Gray

Jellal sighed in frustration as he chose something random and ran behind.

After changing, Erza walked out in with a black jacket hoodie, inside she was wearing a purple shirt with black shorts with chains on them. And she on black boots with purple laces. Her hair was down and was in front.

"…..OMG! Erza! You look so cool!" said Levy as every girl rushed towards the stage

"Onee-sama!" yelled Wendy with heart eyes as she hugged Erza, now all the girls had hearts in their eyes because Erza was so cool!

"Thanks girls, well I better go get change" said Erza as the other girls sadden.

Then Jellal came out in a black suit with a white shirt in it.

'Plain but HOT!' thought everyone

And finally, it was now time to dress in what Evergreen and Loke made.

Erza came out with Evergreen's dress and she looked cute!

"Erza looks so cute~! But it ruins her imaging of 'Badass Onee-sama'" said Mira

Then, Jellal came out with Loke's dress and he looked…..well…like a cross dresser….

"BWAHAHAHA! WTH Jellal! You gotta be kidding me!" laughed everyone

"I. Am. GoInG. To. KiLl. YoU. LoKe" growled Jellal

"Well, there's no need for us to vote. Erza already won!" said Lyra, while everyone else in the background was taking pictures of Jellal.

**Shooting, Bisca vs Alzack **

"I won't lose!" said Bisca

"Me neither" said Alzack

"GO!" yelled Scorpion

Bisca and Alzack charged at the targets and kept shooting like there's no tomorrow.

After 20 minutes were up, Alzack and Bisca was patting and out of bullets.

"Let's see…Bisca shot 99/100 and Alzack had 100/100" said Lyra

"WHAT?! How can I miss a shot!" yelled Bisca

"You didn't, but shot a guy target and that was -1" said Scorpion showing her the target

"Tch…" grunted Bisca

"Here are the scores up till now,

Round1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10  
Girls O, X, O, O, X, O, X, X, O, X  
Boys X, O, X, X, O, X, O, O, X, O

The girls have 5 points and the Boys have 5 points" said Lyra

"WHAT?! HOW CAN IT BE A TIE?!" yelled everyone

"Now now, we still have one more competition" said Scorpion as everyone turned to Lucy and Natsu that was looking on their Iphone.

"Um….what are you guys doing?" asked Levy

"I'm adding Luce on FB" said Natsu

"And I'm waiting for the request" said Lucy

Everyone fell down anime style

"OI! You guys should be glaring at each other!" yelled Gray

"Why?" asked both Lucy and Natsu, as everyone again fell down anime style.

"Because its time for you guys to fight!" yelled Erza

"Oh….ok" said Lucy as she and Natsu got up the stage.

"Ah, no. You won't be fighting here, you're going to the field and fight" said Scorpion

**At the field **

"Yosh, I won't g easy on you, Luce" said Natsu

"Me neither" said Lucy turning on Ashley mode.


	13. Lucy VS Natsu

"Ready…" said Lyra

Lucy and Natsu got ready their weapons.

"Get set….." said Scorpion

Lucy and Natsu were in their battle pose. Untill….

Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte  
Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita  
Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho

Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)

Lucy's phone rang, while everyone else once again fell down anime style.

"Moshi, moshi?" answered Lucy

"Ah, Yukino-chan, sorry I can't talk right now, I'm in a middle of a battle, bye" said Lucy as she hung up

"Cool, you have the same ringtone as me, Luce" said Natsu

"Really?" answered Lucy

"Yup"

So on there, the two idiot couple began to chitchat. While, everyone sweatdrop.

"OI! You guys should be getting ready to fight!" yelled everyone

"Huh? Oh….." Natsu and Lucy responded, as they got back to their battle pose.

"GO!" yelled everyone as Natsu and Lucy charge at each other.

Natsu took out his gun and yelled "Fire Dragon's roar!" and the gun shoot out fire

Then Lucy took out her whip and chanted "Water Blue Whip!" and the whip changed into water form. Then Lucy used the whip to put out the fire from Natsu's gun.

"Open thee, Regulus Punch!" casted Lucy as a fist came out and punched Natsu.

Then Natsu's gun turned into a shield and he blocked the punch. Then Natsu turned his shield back into a gun.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" yelled Natsu as he ran to punch Lucy

"Open thee, Wool Wall!" yelled Lucy as a wall appeared in front of Natsu.

But Natsu smashed threw it and continued to attack Lucy.

"Open thee, W-" Lucy was about to cast another spell but Natsu already did.

"Fire dragon's roar!" yelled Natsu, and lucky for Lucy she managed to dodge it by jumping away.

Then Lucy was about to take her key, but it was gone.

"Wha?! My key!" yelled Lucy in surprise, then she noticed that it was left in Natsu's hand.

"I told you I won't hold back, Luce!" said Natsu

Lucy began to have a dark aura around her that even scared Natsu a little.

"No. BoDy. EvEr. GeTs. My. KeYs" glared Lucy as she charged at Natsu.

"Wha?! Fire Dragon's Roar!" attacked Natsu but Lucy took out her whip and made it into water and made the fire disappear.

When she reached at Natsu, they did a hand and hand combat.

"Lucy KICK!" yelled Lucy as she kicked underneath Natsu and then she wrestles Natsu, like what Edo Lucy did with Edo Natsu.

Then Natsu started to fight back and kick Lucy away from him. But Lucy double flip and she stood once again on the floor.

"You ask for it" said Lucy as the field turned into night.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

**_Urano Metria! _**"Lucy chanted the spell and stars surrounded the field, everyone looked amaze and when Lucy was done stars hit Natsu.

When the smoke cleared, Natsu was still standing but beside him was a large hole.

"WHAT?! I missed?!" yelled Lucy

"O-Oi, L-Luce…..are you trying to kill me?" asked Natsu

DING!

"Time's up!" yelled Lyra

"So, it's a TIE!" yelled Scorpion as everyone jawdrop

"N-No way…..Natsu couldn't defeat bunny girl….." said Gajeel

"Lu-chan….I bow down to you" said Levy

"Eh? It's a tie?...Excuse me" said Lucy with a tick mark on her head as she ran to the training room.

At the training room, Lucy closed the door and looked of there was anybody around. Good, there was none.

Then Lucy took a deep breath and kicked all the dummies in the room and all the punching bags.

"How" yelled Lucy as she kicked the dummy

"Did" Lucy yelled again as she punched the punching bag super hard

"That" Lucy yelled once again as she kicked more things in the room

"End" Then Lucy started to destroy everything

"Up" By now half of the things were destroyed

"As A" and Lucy continued to destroy more things.

"TIE?!" And by now all the things in the room was smashed into pieces.

And Lucy's aura finally cool down and she is back into Heartiffila mode.


	14. Ignoring

**Rose: Hey I think I forgot to tell you about the classes, so here it is.**

**Class B- For scholarship students. Evergreen, Cana, Laki, Bisca, Mira, Elfman, Lissana, Freed, Reedus, Kinnana etc **

**Class A- For rich students. Juvia, Wendy, Laxus, Bixlow, Alzack etc **

**Class S- For rich and smart students (Or in this case, for super duper rich students and really smart scholarship students). Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Loke, Gajeel, Erza, Levy etc.**

**Rose: Ok, time for the story! **

* * *

**Next Day (Tuesday) In class S**

Lucy came in the class with a gloomy aura surrounding her. Everyone looked at her, expecting that she would have the happy-go-lucky around her but she didn't.

"Um…Lu-chan? Are you ok?" asked Levy

"Hn" replied Lucy looking bored.

"Um…." Mumbled Levy since she doesn't even now what to do now.

Then the door opened and came the Death Dragon gang, "Morning!" yelled Natsu, then he spotted Lucy and ran straight up to her.

"Morning, Luce!" greeted Natsu

"Hmp" said Lucy as she turned around.

"Eh? What's wrong, Luce" asked Natsu

"Ah! Erza! Good morning!" yelled Lucy as she stood up and went to Erza, completely ignoring Natsu.

"Luce…?" said Natsu with a hurt expression as he went back to his table and sulked.

"Yo, what's up with you, Fire Freak?" asked Gray seeing Natsu sulk.

"Gihi, I saw it. Bunny girl totally ignored you" said Gajeel as Natsu sulk even more.

"I wonder why she did that?" said Jellal looking at Lucy.

"Maybe its because you guys tied in yesterday's battle?" suggested Loke saying like it wasn't any big deal.

"How did you know that?" asked Gray

"Easy, girls don't like it when they lose….especially when their on their once in a month thing" said Loke

"How do you know so much?" asked Gajeel

"Duh, Host boy" said Loke pointing to himself.

"I see…..so Luce doesn't like to be in a tie…." Said Natsu

"Yes but if they attack hit you…..I think you would have been in the hospital by now" said Jellal

"Well, maybe" mumbled Natsu

"Yosh! Then let's go have a rematch!" said Natsu with the sudden ideal as he stood up.

"No! What are you planning?! Pretending to lose? No way! That would ruin our reputation!" said Gray stopping Natsu

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Natsu

"Find a new girl" said Gajeel simply

Natsu just stared at Gajeel with a bored face and then replied "Oh…Hell no! I rather lose my pride than her!" as soon as he said that Natsu began to walk towards Lucy before Loke stopped him.

"You really care about her, don't you" said Loke with a heavy sigh, while Natsu nodded his head

"Then…I can't believe this….why not go shopping with her" said Loke, since that was the last thing that was on the list.

"Eh? Go shopping?!" said Natsu in horror

"Yup" replied everyone

"…..Yup, I rather lose my pride" said Natsu walking over to Lucy

"NO!" yelled the gang as they pulled back Natsu

"Fine…I'll go shopping with her…..But she won't talk to me!" said Natsu

"Don't worry, leave it to us!" said the boys as they went over to the girls

The girls were chatting with each other until they noticed the boys coming.

"Hey, can we talk to you guys in private? Ah, but this isn't for Lucy so…" said Jellal

"Alright! I'll stay" replied Lucy as they walked out.

"So what do you want?" asked Erza with a do-anything-to-us-and-I'll-sent-you-to-hell look.

"Well, Lucy is kinda ignoring Natsu right now because of the tie yesterday" began Jellal

"So we need you girls too somehow get Lucy to go to the mall and meet Natsu there" finished Gray

"And what makes you think, we'll help?" asked Erza

"Because it's for your friend and if they end up as a couple, you'll get to tease her?" said Loke

"…Good point. But you'll have to treat us something later" said Levy as the girls walked into the classroom.

"Lu-chan!" called out Levy to Lucy that was sitting on her desk.

"?"

"Tomorrow we are going to the mall after school! Meet us at the water fountain and make sure you dress cute, ok? OK!" said Levy not giving Lucy a chance to speak and walked off.

"You owe us" whispered Erza when she walked pass Jellal.

'All that for a sentence?!' thought the gang.

**Time skip, at the mall**

'The girls should be here soon' thought Lucy looking at her watch as she walked to the fountain.

"Oi! Luce!" yelled out Natsu as he ran to Lucy

"Sorry, but I'm shopping with Levy and the others" replied Lucy in a bored tone, and then her phone rang.

So Lucy opened the massages and saw the email, which made Natsu looked at her phone.

"Gomen, Lu-chan! But we don't feel so good, so we asked Natsu to hang out with you in replacement! Hope you hav fun! . ~Levy" read Natsu out louded.

"….I'm going back" said Lucy as she started to turn around.

"Eh? Wait!" said Natsu grabbing Lucy's arm

"Come on, don't be like that! I'm sorry if it was a tie yesterday!" begged Natsu

"…Fine, I'll think about it. So could go now?" asked Lucy with a bored face

"…..Alright…if that's what you want" replied a depressed Natsu as he exited the mall

**Lucy's POV**

Geez, what's wrong with me. Well, at least I got to see Natsu's begging face…why does it make me feel…so sad? I usually love to see people begging….strange…

I went to the food stall in the mall, since I was already in the place. But to see Natsu's face like that…was I really that cruel?...UGH! What is wrong with me?! It was only a tie! It's not like a lost or something!

Maybe, I went to far…

"Well, its time to get going" I said as I paid for the food and went to the dorm.

**In Lucy's room, Normal POV**

Lucy took out her keys and unlocked the door, just to see Natsu on her bed with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

'He looks….cute' thought Lucy with a smile as she grab him and pulled the covers over him.

"Uhm…..Forgive me…Luce" mumbled Natsu in his sleep, while Lucy giggled.

'I wonder how he came in?" wondered Lucy, till she saw that her window was open.

"Geez" huffed Lucy as she closed the window and put the flowers in a vase. Then she changed her clothes in her bathroom, brush her teeth and went to bed. Sleeping beside her warm pillow, Natsu.


	15. Are you two together?

**Next Morning, Wednesday in Lucy's room 8 am**

"Lu-chan~! Ti-" yelled Levy as she barged into the room but imminently covered her mouth when she saw the scene.

Natsu was sleeping in Lucy's bed and Lucy was sleeping with Natsu. With Natsu's arms hugging her. And further more they looked like a married couple.

So Levy quietly took out her phone and took a picture, then she went to the bedside, where the alarm clock is and turned off the buzzer. After that she tip toed out of the room, closed the door and imminently dashed for the school.

**Time skip 9am**

"Uhm….." mumbled Lucy as she sleepily opened her eyes. 'Huh? That's odd…I don't remember having a pink pillow….wait…' thought Lucy as she opened her eyes wide just to see Natsu sleeping next to her. Lucy was going to kick him out of bed but then she remembered yesterday.

"Oh, that's right. I let him sleep her" mumbled Lucy to herself as she looked at the clock.

"…9AM?! OMG! NATSU! WAKE UP!" yelled Lucy as she kept shaking Natsu

"Ugh…..Luce, I wanna sleep more….." mumbled Natsu

"No way! Its 9 am! School is already started!" yelled Lucy

Suddenly, Natsu pulled her back down to the bed and hugged her tightly, and then he went back to sleep, while mumbling, "Let's just skip"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head and she yelled "OH HELL NO! GET UP YOU LAZY ASS! Lucy Kick!" as she kicked Natsu to the wall.

**At school, 9.30 am**

Lucy banged opened the door with Natsu behind her and they were both panting

"*Pant* Sorry we were late" panted Lucy expecting Charle-sensei to yell at them but instead, everyone was around Levy's desk and they were all grinning at Lucy and Natsu.

"Huh?" said Lucy

"Ara ara, you love birds should have just spent the day together" said Charle with a grin.

"Eh?" asked Natsu

"Mouh, Lu-chan why didn't you tell us that you were dating Natsu" smirked Levy

"Huh? I am not!" said Lucy with a hint of a blush on her cheeks

"Don't deny it Bunny girl, if you're not then explain this" said Gajeel taking Levy's phone and showed it to them.

"W-W-Wha?! That was a misunderstanding!" yelled Lucy completely red.

"Sure~ Whatever you say~" said everyone else with a grin

"S-Shut up!" yelled Lucy face flushed as she went to her seat

"Alright! Class time everyone!" yelled Charle as everyone saddens.

While Natsu was still at the door confused about what's going on, "Huh?" mumbled Natsu in total confusion.

**Time skip next class, Swim time!**

"Alright everyone! I want you all to swim, swim, and swim! I don't need weaklings in my pool!" commanded Aquarius with a hose in her hand.

"A-Aye….." said the other students

"Yo, Fire Sucker" said Gray as the rest of the gang came to Natsu

"What is it, Ice Ass"

"Since the school doesn't have swimsuit uniforms, what do you think Lucy will wear?" asked Loke

"Hentai baka" mumbled Jellal

"H-H-How should I know?!" said Natsu with a blush on his face.

"Well, you don't have to guess anymore, cause her she comes" said Loke pointing to the girls locker room door

"I told you, I isn't like that!" yelled Lucy at Levy that was still teasing her. Lucy was wearing a pink bikini with stars on one side and her hair was into a low ponytail.

"Whatever you say~" said Levy sticking her tongue out. Levy was wearing an orange with white straps bra top and a skirt and her hair had an orange hairband.

"No use denying it, Lucy. We all know" said Erza, she was wearing a black bikini with her hair into a ponytail.

"I told you it isn't like that!" yelled Lucy

Natsu blushed as Lucy's outfit but then it turned into anger and jelousy when he saw that other boys were looking at her.

"Oi! Lucy! Come over here!" yelled Natsu

"Huh? Ok!" replied Lucy as she ran over to Natsu

"What is it?" asked Lucy

Then Natsu pulled her down to the pool.

"Hey! What was that for?!" yelled Lucy all wet. But surprisingly, Natsu just hugged her from behind and grunted "Nothing"

"Natsu? What's wrong?" asked Lucy whom was blushing a little from the hug.

"Nothing, just wanted to hug you cause, I'm still a little sleepy" said Natsu, 'You're mine, Luce. So don't go let other boys see you' thought Natsu

"What does that have to do in anything?" asked Lucy as she sweatdrop, but just let Natsu hug her since it was kind of nice.

While they were acting all lovey-dovey, the people around them were sweatdropping.

'Sure, you guys have nothing going on…..' thought everyone

Then Aquarius came where Natsu and Lucy were and kick them into the water, yelling "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! THIS AIN'T ANY LOVE POOL!"

**Back at Lucy's room, 10pm**

Lucy logged on to Facebook and saw that Levy invited her to 'Fairy Tail Academy Hangout Group'. So Lucy went to the group and saw the post that Levy took the picture this morning.

* * *

-Levy's picture of Lucy and Natsu sleeping together, with Natsu Dragoneel and Lucy Heartfilia-

999,999,999,999,999,999,999 likes

Comments:

Mirajane Strauss: EEK! OMG! Why didn't you tell me?! .

Levy Mcgarden: Sorry! I forgot! :P

Lissana Strauss: OMG! They look so cute together!  
500 people likes this

Juvia Lockser: Juvia agreed 100%

Lucy Heartfillia: No! You got it all wrong!

Erza Scarlet: You don't have to lie, Lucy. We already know

Lucy Heartfilia: Not you too!

-Natsu Dragoneel, has no ideal what's going on-

Comments:

Gray Fullbaster: You Baka Flame Brain!

Natsu Dragoneel: Ice breath baster!

Gray Fullbaster: Fire Freak Wannabe!

Natsu Dragoneel: Ice Brain Loser!

Gray Fullbaster: Fire Brain Baka!

Erza Scarlet: SHUT UP! :(

Levy Mcgarden: But Natsu is really a baka….

Loke Lion: Ok, let me explain. Well, to put it short, we think that you and Lucy are a couple

Natsu Dragoneel: That's it?

Gajeel Redfox: What do you mean that's it?!

Natsu Dragoneel: If Luce is ok with it then I'll gladly be with Luce ^.^  
999,999,999 people like this

Lucy Heartfillia: W-WTF! =.=

Natsu Dragoneel: But don't we look cute together?

Lucy Heartfillia: I-I don't know you anymore!

Levy Mcgarden: Oh, come on Lu-chan!

Natsu Dragoneel: Don't worry! I was just kidding! You can forget that comment! ^.^''  
Everybody hates this and doesn't like this

Gray Fullbaster: Who's 'Everybody hates this and doesn't'?

Erza Scarlet: Oh, it's just my other account for things that I hate very much

Lucy Heartfillia: Geez! I'm going to sleep now!

Lucy Heartfillia has logged out

* * *

**Back to the real Lucy **

So, Lucy shut her laptop and went to bed. But somehow her heart was hurting a little. 'I wonder why?' thought Lucy as she fell asleep.


	16. Practicing the Talent Show

Everyone was in class listening to Happy-sensei's fish talk until Lyra-sensei came running in.

"Minna-san~! Time to practices your talent in the talent show time~!" yelled Lyra

"But Lyra-sensei, we are in the middle of a class" said Happy

"Huh? You have a lot to say form someone whom only talks about fish" growled Lyra with an Aquarius like angry face.

"A-Aye…" said Happy shaking in fear.

"Alright everyone! To the hall!" yelled Lyra

**At the hall**

"Yosh! We are going to practices our talents today so this is how we perform, each school has to perform together and the winning group gets 100,000,000,000,000 Jewels for the school! Make sure you win! So that I can get my raise…no, I mean so that the school will get pride!" yelled Lyra with money eyes

'Khe, ITS OBVIOUS THAT YOU'RE USING US TO GET MONEY!' thought everyone

Then Lyra pulled out a walkie-talkie and yelled " and ! This is Mrs Music, tell me what are they doing?!"

"Well, base on the things in the room, I say that their planning to do a traditional kimono dance" said Capricorn in the Mermaid Heel Academy's dance room

"Moo! The Blue Pegasus High is doing a dance show" answered Taurus

"Good! Then we shall perform a musical show!" yelled Lyra

"Eh~?! We can't sing!" yelled Gray

"You can and you will!" hissed Lyra

'Its another High School Musical show again' thought everyone as they sweatdrop

"Ohohoho, what do we have here?" asked Makarov, the school principle.

"Makarov-san, we are practicing the for the talent show!" said Lyra

"Great! You brats better win!" said Makarov with money eyes

'Money maniacs' thought everyone

"Okay, here's the script!" called out Scorpion

'So fast?!' thought everyone as they jawdrop

"Its called, 'Music Love'" said Virgo

"Ok here how it goes. The main characters, Mai and Ren are two very opposite people. Mai is a delinquent that transferred to Galaxy High and there she meets people that loves to sing and dance. And then afterwards, she too gets influence on it and likes it but she won't admit it. And every year, there is a contest in the school, where the students dance and sing. But whoever doesn't past, gets kick out off the school, but unfortunately for Mai, there are people who hates her, because she hangs out with Ren, the most popular guy in school, so they try to get rid of her." Explained Scorpion

"…YOU EXPECT US TO DO ALL THAT IN 3 WEEKS?!" yelled everyone

"That's why you will work hard and win! Because I want my raise too!" yelled Aquarius with a hose

"A-Aye!"

"So who will do who?" asked Jellal

"I already have it all sort out" said Virgo holding up a piece of paper.

"Mai, the character: Lucy

Ren, the popular guy and Mai's best friend: Natsu

Emi, Mai's friend: Levy

Sora, Ren's friend: Gajeel

Miu, Mai's Mother: Mira

Ryo, Mai's Father: Laxus

Nami, Rin, Aoi, the people whom hates Mai: Evergreen, Erza, Lissana

The rest are extras or back stage people" said Virgo

"Hey! How come I have to be the main?!" yelled Lucy

"1, you are the recent transfer student, 2, you are mysterious and 3, everyone wants to see what you can do" said Virgo

"And 4, you are from the most richest family in the whole Fiore, so the people have to let our school win" said Aquarius with a grin

"So you're using me?!" yelled Lucy

"Yup" all the teachers said in unison as Lucy fell down anime style

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm also in it" said Erza patting Lucy's back

"OMG! Everyone look at this part!" squealed Levy holding the script as everyone surrounded her and then squealed.

"What is it?" asked Natsu

"In the end, Miu and Ren kiss! That means, Lucy and Natsu will kiss each other!" yelled Mira

"EH?!" yelled Lucy and Natsu, both had blushed face on.

"SCORPION! Why the hell would you put a kiss scene in it?!" yelled Lucy

"Because it will heat the audience up." Answered Scorpion

"Oh please, the audience will be most of the student's parents, and who would want to see their own daughter or son kiss?!" yelled Lucy

"Well, too bad so sad, I ain't changing it" said Scorpion

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Lucy as she chased after Scorpion

"Hey! Don't touch my boyfriend!" yelled Aquarius as she took chased them.


	17. Doing the Talent Show

**Time skip to the day of the Talent Show**

The last 3 weeks, everyone trained like there was no tomorrow. Gemini-sensei and Pisces-sensei helped the back stage students with the background. Lyra-sensei, Libra-sensei and Scorpion-sensei helped with the music and dance moves. Virgo-sensei and Aries-sensei helped with the outfits. While, Cancer-sensei was in charge of the make-ups and looks. And Aquarius-sensei and Capricorn-sensei helped the characters how to act. Well…mostly Capricorn-sensei, since Aquarius-sensei only water them when they messed up.

"Minna! Look at all the audience!" called out Levy as they looked at the sits.

"Well, this is going to be scary" shrived Laki

"Don't worry, beautiful~ I will protect you" flirted Hibiki

"…Let's go Kinnana, don't bother them" said Laki pulling Kinnana away

"Men! This scent is….AH! Yes! It's the beautiful ERZAAAaaa….." said Nichiya **(A/n: Is that his name?) **but before he even finished Erza already kicked him away.

"So you're the new transfer student?...Don't get me wrong its not like I like you or anything" said Ren with a blush, while Natsu was growling and Lucy sweatdropping.

"Wendy-chan~!" yelled Eve as he ran to Wendy but then Wendy quickly hide behind Gajeel

"Wendy I long fo-….Woah! Wendy! You have surprisingly become ugly!" yelled Eve

"Who'cha calling ugly?!" yelled Gajeel as Eve ran away.

"Tch, men" mumbled Kagura

"Eh~? We are going to battle a woman school and a delinquent school? How disappointing! Isn't there a male school?" said Jenny

"Ara, I wouldn't underestimate us, if I were you" said Mira with a tick mark on her head

"My! If isn't the old model, Mira" said Jenny with a smirk

"What do you mean by old?" asked Mira with a super scary smile

"You have white hair! And only old people have white hair, you're old, Mira-obbachan~" said Mira with a grin

"ITS. SLIVER. AND WE WELL CRUSH YOU" yelled Mira with her Satan soul face, which made Jenny frozen white.

"Oh? And what makes you think, your school will win?" asked Arania (A/N: She's the spider lady in MH)

"Because we have Lucy, the new student" said Erza

"So?"

"And she's a Heartffilia" answered Juvia

"Geh, a Heartffilia?!" yelled Beth (A/N: And she's the country girl in MH)

"Yup! And I can graduate you that her family will make sure our school wins. Righ, Lucy?" said Mira as she slowly turn to Lucy with a you-better-say-yes-face

"A-Aye Sir!" said Lucy

"T-That's cheating!" yelled Jenny

"Don't worry, Web girl, if all the rich families in our school and yours, then we are more powerful than the Heartffilia" said Karen (A/n: You know the dead celestial mage in BP)

"Oh! That's right! You stand no chance against all of us! Ohohoho" said Jenny as she and the rest walk off.

"….They do know that our school also has rich people right?" asked Erza

"I think so, if not, then their pretty stupid…" said Mira

**Show Time! (A/N: If you don't want to see how they act then you may skip it, I'm just going to put the lines when the score appears)**

"Ok everyone! Welcome to the Talent Show where Mermaid Heel Academy vs Blue Pegasus High vs Fairy Tail Academy!" announced Gildarts the vice principle of FTA

"Here are the judges! Blue Pegasus's principle, Bob! Mermaid Heel's principle, Ooba **(A/N: Ya, I have no ideal who's the master of MH so let's just put the old lady as the principle, from Lamia Scale) **And our very own principle, Makarov!" yelled Gildarts

"And as you all know, the winning school gets, 100,000,000,000,000 Jewels! So lets see, who will be the lucky team" said Gildarts

"First up, Mermaid Heel Academy!"

* * *

The girls from MHA were dressed in kimonos and some had fans while the others had umbrellas

Kagura had a purple colour layered kimono, it had sakura flowers on, her hair was in a bun with sakura pins holding it and she had a light purple umbrella.

Arainia had a green with white lily flowers on it, her hair was also in a bun with lily pins holding it and she had a light green fan.

Beth had a blue kimono with sunflowers on, her hair was also in a bun with sunflowers holding it and she had a yellow fan

Risley had a brown kimono on with Rosemary flowers, her hair also in a bun with rosemary pins and she had a blue umbrella.

Millianna had a yellow kimono on with roses, her hair in a bun with roses and she had a pink umbrella.

When the music started, they all moved swiftly with Kagura as the main dancer. Their umbrellas were twirling around while the fans were slowly moving. The performance was like swans dancing in the sky.

* * *

Bob gave them a 9/10 "Good job! It was so beautiful!"

Ooba gave them a 10/10 "Wohoo! I love it!"

While Makarov gave them a 4/10 "I fell asleep" as everyone sweatdrop

Total: 23

* * *

"Alright, now it is Blue Pegasus High!" yelled Gildarts

Hibiki, Ren and Eve all had a jacket and inside it was a white shirt, the jacket was rolled up and their pants were black and reached all the way to the feet, they had white shoes and each of their jackets were different colours. Hibiki is black, Ren is green and Eve is blue.

Jenny and Karen had on a shirt that was one side sleeve and the other a strap. They wore super short shorts with black leggings and they had boots on. Jenny's shirt was white and Karen's shirt was purple.

And lastly Nichiya, he just wore his causal white suit.

Then the music started

_My first kiss went a little like this_

The group started the clap their hands and the girls were walking around the guys._  
[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist_

I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked  
Lips like licorice, tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?

The boys did a backflip to the girls and Ren touched Jenny's chin like they were going to kiss and Hibiki did Karen's. Whlie the two other guys danced on the sides.

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh

The group began to dance and shake with the rhythm

My first kiss went a little like this...

I said no more sailors and no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders  
Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

Then Jenny went to Hibiki and Karen went to Ren and they danced with each other, while the others danced solo.

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh

My first kiss went a little like this  
[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist

Yeah, she won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say...

Ooooooooooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say...

And finally they did a spin with everyone.

And everyone cheered

* * *

Bob gave a 10/10 "Spectacular!"

Ooba gave a 5/10 "Hmp, I could do better"

Makarov gave a 8/10 "Sexy…." While everyone thought 'Hentai old man!'

Total: 23

* * *

"Alright everyone! So far, Blue Pegasus High and Mermaid Heel Academy is on a tie! Can FTA win this? Or fail it?" said Gildarts

* * *

"Welcome to Galaxy High where all students from around the world show their passion for music" announced Laki the storyteller.

The scene was showed a class and Elfman was the teacher.

"Everyone! Today we will have a new MAN! Joining our class! Please come in!" yelled Elfman, as Lucy came in the stage

Lucy had a black jacket with white zipers and inside was a black sleeveless shirt with a dark pink skull on it. She had a black mini skirt with a white belt on and she wore black with white leggings. She had black boots with white laces that reached until her knee and her hair was let down and a single pink strap on.

"1st, I'm a girl. 2nd I'm Mai and don't talk to me and 3rd, mess with me and you die" said Lucy in all Ashley mode, cause she didn't need to act in this play.

"Ok….any questions?" asked Elfman as everyone raised up their hands

"Ok, Man! Natsu go ahead like a man!" yelled Elfman and with that comment Evergreen whom was one of the students tick off.

"That's it! I had it with your Man this and Man that! Would just shut up and act like a normal teacher?!" yelled Evergreen as Elfman went to the corner and sulk.

'She made a teacher sulk in the corner…' thought everyone but then the audience burst out laughing.

"Oi! Elf-sensei, where do I sit?" asked Lucy as she kicked Elfman

"O-oh, there beside Ren" said Elfman pointing to Natsu and then went back to sulking.

Natsu was wearing a black hoodie with a light blue shirt inside, he wore black pants and blue sneakers.

While Lucy walked to Natsu, the girls in the room pretended to glare at Lucy but inside they were thinking 'Dejavu?'

"Hi! I'm Ren" said Natsu with his usual grin

"What did I say about not talking to me?" said Lucy with a bored face

"Oh come on, you got to talk to someone" said Natsu

"Hn"

"Oh great, you're acting like the Uchiha family in Naruto" said Natsu

"Heh, well too bad we ain't in the Naruto world or I'll be Miss Uchiha" said Lucy with a small smile

"Ha! You talked to me!" said Natsu

"Shut up, pink head baka" said Lucy with a small smile facing Natsu

**Back Stage**

"That stupid Elfman and Evergreen! That isn't in the script!" hissed Aquarius

**On to the Stage**

Lucy was walking on the stage that was now a hall and Erza, Evergreen and Lissana came.

Erza had a black tube top with a purple jacket and she wore a black mini skirt with her hair in a ponytail

Lissana and Evergreen had the same thing only Lissana's is black and Evergreen is green.

"Y-Y-Y-Yo-o-ou-u….." began Erza but she was shaking like hell.

"Um, what she meant to say is that you better stay away from Ren" cut in Lissana

"Y-y-ya, o-or I-I-I-'ll b-b-beat….." began Erza as she took out a fake knife.

"What she meant to say is that or you will regret it" said Evergreen

"Ok, either you have been hitting you're head against a truck or you guys are seriously stupid" said Lucy as she sweatdrop at the nevous Erza

"I-I-I'm R-Rin…" began Erza

"OI! That line doesn't come until Natsu arrives! Ugh, this is going no where, go Natsu!" yelled Mira in demon mode

"Yahoo! The dragon is here!" yelled Natsu with Gajeel following him and the audience was now confused

"NO YOUR REN!" yelled Lyra from backstage.

"That's it! I can't believe I'm going to lose to that bitchy Jenny!" said Mira in demon mode and stomped on stage and grabbed Natsu's collar.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING NEAR MY DAUGHTER YOU PINK HAIR PUNK?!" yelled Mira still acting as she threw Natsu and crashed into Gajeel

"Um…..Surprisingly, Mai's mother came and helped Mai with the bullies but she beat up the wrong person? And apparently she had met him before?" said Laki still trying to put the show together

"Oi! Flame Brain! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Gray as he came on stage

"What do you think I'm doing? Fighting the mom!" yelled Natsu in battle mode

Currently the audience view is like this:

The main character Lucy is standing in the corner looking bored, the head of the bully, Erza is shaking nervously and her followers, Evergreen and Lissana were trying to snap Erza out of it. The one that suppose to save 'Mai', Natsu is now battling with her mom, Mira. While the stranger, Gray is shouting at Natsu

"Fire dragon's roar!" yelled Natsu as he took out his gun, but Mira dodged it and the fire went to….Lucy?!

The fire didn't burn Lucy but made Lucy's clothes into ashes

"KYAA!" yelled Lucy as the male audience had hearts in their eyes but then Virgo quickly came and had Lucy into another outfit.

"Grrrrr…You guys are so dead!" yelled Lucy as she started to beat up everyone and I mean everyone on stage.

After several minutes of beating everyone up, the stage started to collapse, which made everyone on stage quickly jump off.

"….." silence was filled in the room but then everyone cheered!

* * *

Bob gave a 10/10 "That was so~ funny!"

Ooba also gave a 10/10 "I could have done better, but good job"

And Makarov gave a 10/10 "Congrats brats!"

Total: 30

"Congratulation! The winner is FTA!" yelled Gildarts as everyone cheered.

"….What just happen?" asked Lucy

"I have no ideal…" respond Natsu

"I think we won….." said Erza

"We won? Yes! Beat that Jenny! You're regretting calling me old now aren't you!" yelled Mira still in demon mode.

The 100,000,000,000,000 Jewels check came to the FTA gang, Markov was in the middle, holding the check and everyone else surrounded him.

Mira, Elfman and Lissana was together. Cana and Gildarts was holding beers, all the sensei were behind, Erza was smiling with Levy, Laki, Juvia and Kinana on one side, while the other side Gajeel, Gray, Loke, Jellal was posing together. And Natsu was going to Lucy's side to take the picture but then he accidentally tripped on Happy's tail and he fell down, kissing Lucy on the lips that was still standing up?!

Then the camera man took the picture.

* * *

**Rose: Ok…..I'm just as confused as you are…..I have no ideal what I just typed :P**


	18. Meet the parents

Everyone was looking at the taken photo and they were all grinning at Natsu and Lucy that was sitting far far far away from each other with their face all red.

"Hehehe, Lu-chan~ Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend~?" teased Levy

"Natsu, you're finally in a relationship!" said Loke

"…s-s-shut up….." mumbled both Natsu and Lucy

"Lucy~!" yelled a super loud voice, everyone turned to the sound.

"Mom? Dad? Sting and Rogue is here too?!" yelled Lucy in surprise.

"Hehe, did you miss me, Princess?" said Sting putting his arm around her neck, which made Natsu growl.

"Of course not, Bumble Bee" said Lucy

"How mean…" pouted Sting

"Sting, stop being such a drag" said Rogue pulling Sting on his collar.

"Lucy…..what. Is. This?" asked Jude with a tick mark on his head and the photo in his hand.

"Eek! Why didn't you tell me you had a lover?" asked Layla

"It was an accidental kiss!" protested Lucy

"So you kissed my baby girl's lips on accident?!" growled Jude as he grab Natsu's shirt

"B-But it was accident!" said Natsu

"Jude! Don't be so rough over the pink head boy" said Layla

"B-But" said Jude

"No buts! Now you let them have fun together!" said Layla as she pulled Jude away

"How's mission going?" whispered Layla when she was beside Lucy

'Shit! I totally forgot about it!' thought Lucy, "I can't find anything"

"I see" whispered Layla as she walked away.

"Oh! And I'm expecting cute pink and blond hair grandchildren!" yelled Layla

"MUM!" yelled Lucy with a huge blush

"Natsu!" yelled a blue hair woman that suddenly came running in

"Mum?! Dad?! What are you doing here?!" yelled Natsu

"We came over because Wendy invited us~" said Grandeeney

"And because we heard you have a girlfriend" said Igneel with a smirk

"I don't!" yelled Natsu

"Really? Then what's this?" asked Igneel holding up the picture

"It was an accident!" yelled Lucy

"Aw…but you 2 look so good together" said Grandeeney

"By the way, who are you?" asked Igneel, drinking water

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia" said Lucy

At the mention of that, Igneel spit out the water in his mouth and the water landed on Natsu's face, "H-Hearfillia?!" yelled Igneel

"Why did you do that?!" yelled Natsu whipping his face

"Son, I am so glad you found a perfect woman" said Igneel putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder

"Oh! We have to go now, there is an important meeting later" said Grandeeney dragging Igneel

"And we are expecting super cute grandkids!" yelled Grandeeney

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT?!" yelled Natsu

"Haha, this is so funny, princess can't be in love with you" said Sting

"And why is that?" asked Natsu

"Because she has us" said Rogue as Sting and him hugged Lucy

"WHAT?!" yelled Natsu with a death aura

"Sigh, you guys are saying it in a such a wrong way" sweatdropped Lucy

"Oh, did you know that we will be transferring to this school next week?" asked Sting

"You are?!" yelled Lucy

"Yup! And we won't let anything hurt you" said Sting glaring at Natsu

'I so want to beat the shit out of him' thought Natsu as he glared back at Sting

"This isn't going to end well, isn't it?" asked Lucy looking at the two glaring people.

"I guess so, come on Sting. Time to go, so see you later, Lucy" said Rogue pulling Sting away

"Hey, Lucy!" yelled Cana

"?"

"Everyone is going to celebrate, wanna come?" asked Cana

"Sure" said Lucy as she and Natsu follow the gang.

**At the bar**

"Woho! Congratulation brats for winning the talent show!" yelled Makarov with a beer on his hand

"Ya! Even if it didn't go as plan, we still won!" yelled Aquarius also drunk

"And we get our raise!" yelled teachers also with a beer on their hands. While the students sweatdrop

"And what do we win?" asked Gray

"Um…a trip to the hot springs, 2 weeks later?" said Makarov

"YAY!" cheered everyone

"Yosh! Now who wants to join me in a drinking competition?!" yelled Cana

"Count me in!" yelled Natsu

"I ain't losing to Flame Brain!" yelled Gray

"Bring it on!" yelled Erza

"Alright! Ready Set Go!" yelled Mira as they began to drink and drink and drink

40 minutes later, Cana had drunk 15 barrels, Natsu had 14 barrels, Gray had 13 barrels and Erza had 14 too.

"I…..can't take it anymore…" said Erza all drunk

"It looks like Erza is out!" said Mira

"Jellal! What is wrong with you?! Why can't I ever beat you!" yelled Erza all drunk

"Huh?" asked Jellal

"Don't huh me! I know you had more points in the last exam than me!" yelled Erza shaking Jellal

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" yeled Erza in drunken demon mode

"help!" yelled Jellal

"I…won't lose to you! Fire Baka!" yelled Gray already drunk

"Heh! Bring it on stripper!" yelled Natsu also drunk

"Sorry guys, but you are already drunk. So Cana is the winner!" said Mira

"Oh man…" said Gray as he went to Juvia's side

"Hey Juvia….You look like the moon…." Said Gray all dizzy

"E-Eh?!" yelled Juvia with a huge blush

Meanwhile, Natsu was hugging Lucy from behind

"Natsu? What's wrong?" asked Lucy

"My Lucy!" said Natsu

"Huh?!"

"You heard me! I ain't going to let bumble bee and shadow emo have you!" yelled Natsu

"Wha? You got it all w-" began Lucy but she was cut off by a kiss from Natsu?!

Lucy eyes widen and she tried to break out but Natsu won't let her. And slowly she began to like it too and before she knew it, she was also kissing him back.

Everyone in the room that was not drunk was cheering and Levy was recording everything that happened with an evil grin.

"Wait until they find out about this tomorrow" grinned Levy.


	19. Sting and Rogue & a trip to Edolos

**Time skip, next Monday**

"Ohayo minna!" yelled Lucy as she walked in the classroom with a smile.

"Ohayo~!" replied everyone

"Ohayo, Luce!" yelled Natsu with his usual sweet grin.

"O-O-Ohayo…" mumbled Lucy with a deep blush, remembering what happened in the bar.

"You ok?" asked Natsu confused that Lucy was so quiet

"Um….ya, I, er, what's that Levy? You called me? Ok!" said Lucy as she pretended to hear Levy calling her and started to walk to Levy's direction.

But then, a hand pulled her hand, but when the hand touched her skin, her heart went 'Tump Tump'

"Luce, Levy didn't call you. Tell me what's wrong?" said Natsu with a serious expression

"I, um…." Began Lucy trying to make up a good excuse

Ding! Dong!

And lucky for Lucy, the bell rang before she had too say anything.

The classroom door opened and Happy-sensei came in.

"Stand, Bow, Aye Sir!" commanded Happy

"Aye Sir!"

"Today minna-san, we are having 2 students, please come in" said Happy as the two guys walked in

"Yo, I'm Sting Eucliffe Cheney" said Sting

"Rogue Eucliffe Cheney" said Rogue

"Aye! As you know, their family owns all the pet shops in Fiore, which means I get free fish!" cheered Happy dreaming about his wonderful salty fish.

"So, you guys sit-" began Happy but Sting cut him off

"No need. We will sit beside Lucy-hime" said Sting already rushing to his sit

"But a student is sitting there" said Happy

"Fish" said Rogue with a bored expression

"Aye! You! Go to the back and let them sit there" said Happy looking at the student that was currently sitting at the spot

"Eh?...Fine" huffed the student as he went behind and Sting and Rogue took their sits.

"So, Princess. Did you miss me?" said Sting facing Lucy

"N-O-P-E" replied Lucy

"Aw" pouted Sting

'What are you planning Sting? And Rogue better not get involve in this too' thought Lucy glaring at her new sit mates.

"Attention, everyone! Please go to the auditorium room! I repeat all students please go to the auditorium room" said the speaker in the class room, so everyone stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Princess, may this prince guide you to the auditorium room?" said Sting in a fake prince like mode as he had his arm out.

"No, this princess will go with her friends and this bumble bee prince will stay out of my way" said Lucy as she walked away.

"Meany" pouted Sting

"Ha! You got own" said Natsu with his gang behind him

"Oh? You may be her friend and you may have kissed her but remember this, we grew up with each other since we were babies" glared Sting

"And of course, we will never let you have Lucy-hime" said Rogue

"Huh? You got a problem with me?" said Natsu as he grabbed Sting's shirt and they were now face to face (And kissed! JK)

"Heh, you want to fight me? I will if I could but let me tell you, if Lucy-hime saw us, wouldn't she be super angry?" smirked Sting

"Tch" grunted Natsu as he let go of Sting's shirt

"Hmp, you better watch out Dragoneel, because I will steal Lucy-hime from you" whispered Sting as he and Rogue walk away.

Natsu's fist clenched tightly, "Gang, is there a way that I can beat that bastard bee up without Lucy noticing?" asked Natsu

"Well…no and even if there is, it'll be only a 5% chance" said Jellal

Natsu angrily walked towards a nearby empty wall and punched it with all his anger that the wall had a huge hole in it.

"Let's go, and make sure those bastards don't sit anywhere near Luce" growled Natsu

**Auditorium**

Everyone in the auditorium was busy chatting away. Sting and Rogue was about to sit behind of Lucy because her friends were sitting beside her but Natsu and his gang beat them to it, so they were forced to sit in front since it was the closest seat to Lucy.

"Minna-san please be quiet" said Capricorn-sensei but the students just continued to talk.

Then Porlyusica and Aquarius went in front and grabbed the mike, then they both yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD HUMAN/BRATS!" which made everyone shut up

'Teachers can call students bastard?' thought everyone

"Ok everyone, now I would like to say that we are going on a hot spring trip to Edolos for the week!" announced Makarov as everyone cheered

(A/N: Hehe, Earthland is the world their in right now and Edolos is a place in the country side where it is famous for its hot springs)

"And if you're wondering what's the catch, then there's none because its week holiday trip!" yelled Makarov as everyone cheered again

"But let me tell you this, the rooms in the hotel are already booked and there are 2 bed in each room so its up to you who is going to share with who." Said Makarov and then Aquarius came and grabs the mike

"Plus girls and boys can mix! So that the couples can be with together!...And only couples because I don't want to hear someone rapping someone the next day. Neh, Scor-chan" said Aquarius

"We!" yelled Scorpion

"Oi! I didn't hear anything about this!" said Makarov but then Aquarius glared at the principle, which made him shut up.

"Alright brats! Go to your rooms and pack! Because we are going right now!" yelled Aquarius as everyone cheered and ran out of the room.

Everyone was out of the room except the teachers, since they already packed but Mira was also there.

"Ohoho, this will be fun~" said Mira in matchmaker mode, while the teachers sweatdrop.

**In front of the buses, where the students are gathering up**

"Eh~? Why do we have to sit in buses? I thought we would be going there by a limo or something" whined Sting

"Baka! Do you think that a limo can fit the whole school students?" asked Makarov while Sting grunted in response

"Now then, GET ON THE BUS YOU SICK OF BASTARD HUMANS!" yelled Porlyusica as everyone ran up the bus

Lucy was sitting in the middle of the bus with Erza and Levy behind her, while Mira and Cana was in front of her but beside Lucy's sit was empty.

'Hehe, let's see who will seat next to Lucy' thought Mira

* * *

**Rose: Hehe, so who do u think? Well, I would put a battle between 3 of them but Rogue is way too cool to act like Sting…oh well.**

**Hope u enjoy this chapter! Next Chapter: At Edolos day 1 **

**REVIEW! **


	20. Edolos Day 1

Natsu, Sting and Rogue was glaring at each other well mostly only Natsu and Sting since Rogue only looked bored.

"I should sit with her! I'm her childhood friend" said Sting

"So? I am so much more important than you!" said Natsu

"Bubble gum hair freak"

"Stingy bumble bee"

"Pink hair idiot"

"Blondie wannabe"

"Um…before you guys continue, are you sure that's okay?" asked Rogue as he pointed to Lucy that was sitting beside…..PLUE?!

"WHAT TH FU*K?! WHY IS THAT SNOW DOG ALSO COMING?!" yelled both Sting and Natsu

Then Mira stood up with a grin which nobody ever liked and yelled "ATTENTION EVERYONE! I would like to announced that whoever you are sitting with will be your roommate in 10 seconds!" yelled Mira

And everyone was like "EEH?!" and quickly started to change seats.

Sting and Natsu ran to where Lucy was, "Luce! Let's seat together!" yelld Natsu

"No! Seat with me hime!" yelled Sting as he pushed Natsu away

"No me!" yelled Natsu as he pushed Sting away

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!" 

"Me!"

"Me!" 

"Me!"

"Me!" 

"OK Stop pushing people!" yelled Lucy

"Can't you see I already have Plue sitting with me?" asked Lucy pointing to the dog.

"Oh come on, please?" begged Natsu

"3 seconds!" yelled Mira

"Please Luce!" begged Natsu with his puppy dog eyes

"Well….." began Lucy

"Times up!" yelled Mira before Lucy could give an answer

"Alright! So its Levy and Laki, Erza and Cana, Juvia and Gray?!" said Mira writing the list down and then squealing

"Gray-sama~" said Juvia hugging Gray

"WTH?!" yelled Gray

"EEK! Elfman and Evergreen, Loke and Jellal, Gajeel and Rogue" continued Mira

"HUH?! How did I end up with this woman?!" yelled Elfman

"How the hell should I know?! I was pushed here!" yelled Evergreen

"…And lastly, Lucy with Plue and Natsu with Sting" said Mira

"WHAT?! I don't want to end up with him!" yelled both Natsu and Sting

"Sorry, but you guys are the only ones left" smiled Mira as the two boys sulked.

**At Edolos**

The bus trip was surprisingly normal. The girls were chit chatting all the way, while Sting and Natsu was glaring at each other. There was only 1 hour left to the reach the hotel, since it was up a mountain. So, Lucy decided to take a nap…..

**Lucy's dream**

"Haha, wait for me!" yelled a happy 4 year old Lucy that was chasing someone.

"Hehe, catch me if you can, Mi-chan!" yelled the boy, Lucy couldn't see who it was since the sunlight was blocking his face, but why was he calling her Mi-chan?

"Mouh! You know I can't run that fast!" yelled Lucy, then Capricorn suddenly appeared.

"Oujou-sama! Its time to o back!" yelled Capricorn

"Ew~?" whined Lucy

"Don't worry, Mi-chan" said the boy as he patted Lucy on the head

"I'll see you tomorrow" said the boy and then everything went black

**End of dream**

"…U-chan! Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" yelled Levy as she shook Lucy awake.

"Ugh, what is it?" asked Lucy as she finally woke up

"We're here" said Erza

So the girls got down the bus and took their bags and surrounded the teachers.

"Ok everyone! Once we enter the hotel and check in, I will give you your room numbers and keys, and after that you can do whatever you want! So the school won't be responsible for anything! The school will only be involved on Friday! The day we go back! SO SHUT UP AND WAIT FOR YOUR KEY!" yelled Aquarius

So everyone quite down and went inside the hotel called 'Edo Fairy Tail'…...

"Wait, does the school own this hotel?!" yelled Gray

"Yup, but don't you dare go destroying it just because we own it!" answered Makarov

**Time skip after they got their keys**

"Hey, Lu-chan! What room did you get?" asked Levy

"I got Room 10, the Luxury Suite" said Lucy

"Sugoi! You're so lucky, Lu-chan! I bet they arranged our rooms base on out states in school" said Levy

"Anyway, I and Laki got Room 4, the Library Suite" said Levy

"Cana and me got the Bar Suite, Room 2" said Erza

"Beer~!" cheered Cana

While the girls were chatting the boys were also together.

"I can't believe I ended up with you!" growled Sting

"Well, at least you don't have to stay with a mad stalker!" said Gray

"What room did you get anyways? Me and Loke got the Car Suite, Room 13…I wonder why" said Jellal as he faceplam

"Well, Rogue and me got the Black Suite, Room 12" said Gajeel

"I and Juvia got Room 15, the Aquarium Suite" said Gray

"Mine is the worst! I have Evergreen as my roommate and my room is Room 16, the Fairy Suite! That is not manly!" cried Elfman

"Tch, Me and the Blondie got Room 11, the Dragon Suite" said Natsu

"Congrats, I heard Lucy is in Room 10, next to your room and I heard that the rooms are connected by a door" said Loke

"Really?! I wonder if I can get to sleep with Luce" said Natsu

"Oh hell no! I'm going to do that!" yelled Sting

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I doubt Lucy would let any of you sleep with her!" yelled Rogue getting annoyed by them.

"Minna!" yelled Lucy as she came over to the boys

"The girls and I are going to the hot springs after we put our things in the room, and then we are going shopping tomorrow, wanna come?" asked Lucy

"Sure, why not" said Jellal as the boys nodded as well.

**In the Hot Springs **

"Ah~, this feels so great~!" said Lucy in the water

"I know~" said Erza

"…." Both Levy and Wendy was quite and staring at the girls

"Levy? Wendy? Why are you girls in the corner over there?" asked Mira

"…." Both Levy and Wendy continued stare at the girls which has big chest.

"…..This isn't fair….." cried Levy and Wendy as they looked at their own flat chest

"You're worry about that?" said Laki as she sweatdrop

"You know, I saw a sign on the way in and there is a mixed bath just right behind that door" said Erza

"EH? You want to go in there?! No way! There's boys there!" yelled Lucy

"But Juvia doesn't mind if Gray-sama sees Juvia's naked body!" said Juvia in love love mode

"When did you start falling in love with Gray, Juvia?" asked Mira

"Since we got close to the boys!" answered Juvia

"Huh? Why did you fall in love with Gray?" asked Lucy

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?!...Love Rival!" glared Juvia

"Eh?! No! I'm just asking!" said Lucy

"Don't worry, Lucy. We all know that you will end up with Natsu" said Erza as Lucy blushed as red as Erza's hair

But unknown to them, the boys were listening to the girls in the mixed bath but only the Death Dragon gang plus Sting and Rogue, since if the girls do come to the mixed bath. Natsu didn't want the guys to see her but strangely the others followed as well.

"Aw, why won't they come here?" whined Loke

"You hentai baka, of course they won't! It's a mixed bath" said Jellal

"But those two came in" said Rogue pointing to Bisca and Alzack behind a rock, flirting with each other.

"Because they are engaged, so I won't count them" said Jellal

"EH?! Their engaged?!" yelled the guys

"Of course, I know every information about the students" said Jellal

"Geez, I don't care about them, I wanna hear what's Luce saying" said Natsu putting his ear on the door

"Hey! Don't go around and doing that pervert!" yelled Sting also putting his ear on the door.

"Oi! You're also doing it!" yelled Jellal

"Oh come on, don't you want to see Erza's body?" said Natsu as Jellal blushed

"T-That's none of your business" said Jellal still blushing.

**Meanwhile with the girls**

"Stop talking about me! What about you and Jellal?" said Lucy looking at Erza

"W-Wha?!" said Erza as she blushed as dark as her hair

"Oh~ Erza and Jellal sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Levy

"Then how about you and Gajeel?" said Erza pointing at Levy

"E-Eh?! Who would date that metal freak!" said Levy also blushing

"Hehe, I can tell you're lying, Levy-san" said Wendy

"Oh? Then let's talk about you and Romeo, shall we?" said Levy with a grin

"Eh?! A-Ah, n-no…its not like that" mumbled Wendy also blushing.

'Ohohoho, I have so many new couples to pair up! Hehe, I am so going to let you girls be with your guys alone together tomorrow~' thought Mira with a scary smirk

'This isn't going to end well, now won't it?' thought the girls as they saw Mira's creepy smile.

Then the door made a squeak sound, which made the girls look at the door.

"Everyone, get behind me and make sure your towels are on tightly" whispered Erza as she had 6 small knifes appear and threw it at the door.

.

.

.

"OUCH!"

The boys yelled in pain but then they accidentally trembled down, which cause the door to fall and the boys splash in the water.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Natsu as the others got up. Then the guys noticed a very dark aura behind them and slowly turn around in fear.

The girls were all death glaring at the boys and they had a super death aura around them.

"Natsu….." growled Lucy as the boys gulped

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

**At Night**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully, well everyone except the boys that got beaten up…..They were still in the spring all beaten up in pain.

"…..I…..am…never…..going…..to..do..that…again…" said Natsu in pain

"Me…..neither….." said the boys also in pain

'Never ever in our whole entire life' thought the boys.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Daily Lesson: Never ever peek into the girls hot spring, especially if Lucy, Erza and Mira is there. Well, unless you're Gray and the only person in the spring was Juvia. Because Juvia didn't beat up Gray but actually hugged him. Well, that didn't last long until Erza beat him up.**

**Next chapter: At Edolos day 2**


	21. Edolos Day 2

**Lucy's dream**

"Haha, wait for me!" yelled a happy 4 year old Lucy that was chasing someone.

"Hehe, catch me if you can, Mi-chan!" yelled the boy, Lucy couldn't see who it was since the sunlight was blocking his face, but why was he calling her Mi-chan?

"Mouh! You know I can't run that fast!" yelled Lucy, then Capricorn suddenly appeared.

"Oujou-sama! Its time to o back!" yelled Capricorn

"Ew~?" whined Lucy

"Don't worry, Mi-chan" said the boy as he patted Lucy on the head

"I'll see you tomorrow" said the boy and then everything went black

**End of dream**

"WAH?!" yelled Lucy as she woke up

"Pun?" said Plue awake.

'Why did I have the same dream from yesterday?!' thought Lucy as she looked down to her hands, but then she noticed a pink pillow beside her.

'A pink pillow? I don't remember have a pink….' Thought Lucy as she stopped thinking and noticed Natsu sleeping beside her

"Luce….why…." mumbled Natsu in his sleep

'Huh? What's he saying?' thought Lucy

"Why…..are….you…..so….heavy?" mumbled Natsu

Snap!

That was Lucy's head being angry, a tick mark shows on her head and her hand forming a fist.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Lucy as she 'Lucy Kick' him into the wall.

"Ouch, Luce…what am are you doing early in the morning?" asked Natsu rubbing his hurt cheek

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" yelled Lucy

"Geez, calm down Luce, I couldn't stand sleeping in that same room with that bastard besides, your bed is way much comfy than mine" explained Natsu

"That isn't any excuse to come in my room!" yelled Lucy

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled "Shouldn't Plue be barking at you?" as Lucy looked at Plue that was sleeping peacefully

'The heck?! He didn't even bother to wake up?!' thought Lucy

"Argh! Just get out!" yelled Lucy pointing to the door.

"Aw…..fine….." grunted Natsu as he slowly walked out.

Once Natsu was out, Lucy got her things and went to the bathroom.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Minna! Sorry I'm late!" yelled Levy running to the group.

"No worries, we're still waiting for Natsu and Sting" replied Erza

"Where are they anyway?" asked Gray looking around

And as on crew Natsu and Sting appeared shouting at each other.

"I told ya! I don't know where it is, Ass Head Blondie!" yelled Natsu

"Don't lie! You were the last one out! Pink headed ass face!" yelled Sting

The two kept arguing at each other none stop that it was getting annoying.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lucy with a demon face

"AYE!" yelled both them as they turned into happy mode.

"Geez, lets go. I heard there's a sale in Extalia Mall and if it finishes, THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" yelled Lucy as she growled the last part at Natsu and Sting

"WHA?! Then, super dragon dash!" yelled Natsu as he grab hold of Lucy's arm and ran straight to the mall

"OI! Wait for us!" yelled everyone else as they ran after Natsu

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

After Natsu caused 5 traffic accidents, lucky nobody died, passed 7 red lights and ran over 2 old people that was crossing the street, then finally got the whole Edolos police chasing them. They finally reached the mall.

"We….puff….are…..puff…here" said Natsu and the rest behind him all tired….well except for Lucy, she got dragged, literally

"YOSH! The clothes are still not finish!" cheered Lucy then she grabbed all the boys by their shirts with a evil grin.

"Listen, I want you boys to take EVERYTHING that is still available in the mall! Do it even if you have to beat that girl into a hospital!" said Lucy with firing eyes.

"And what makes you think, we'll get it for you, Bunny Girl?" hissed Gajeel, cause he isn't anybody's servant

"Oh, you will….or I'll make each and everyone of your daily life, into a living hell!" growled Lucy as she showed them pictures of ALL the boys doing something embarrassing.

"W-Wha?! How did you…..?" said Gray

"I'm a Heartffila remember" replied Lucy with a smirk

"Sigh, alright….Come on guys let's just do it" said Natsu

"Huh?! I don't want to look like some gay that's shopping for girl clothes!" yelled Loke

"Picture~" said Lucy

"Ugh…fine…" sulked Gajeel

"Don't worry, I will do anything for you, Princess" flirted Sting which made Natsu glare.

"Ok then, GO!" yelled Lucy pointing to a shop as the boys dash in, and just started to take everything.

Lucy giggled and went to sit on the bench where the girls are.

"Woah, I didn't think you were that evil, Lu-chan" said Levy

"Hehe, don't underestimate the power of woman shopping~" said Lucy

"How did you get to pictures anyway?" asked Mira

"Well, I got my private ninjas and had them stalk the boys" said Lucy

"You have NINJAS?!" yelled Juvia in surprise

"Yup! Now I have more embarrassing pictures of them! Boys shopping for girl clothes!" laughed Lucy as she took pictures of them running around and fighting with the other girls.

"Haha, this is fun! Its payback for the boys for what they did over the years that Lucy wasn't there!" cheered Erza

"I know! Want to grab a drink while the boys embarrass themselves?" asked Levy

"Sure, but Juvia feels sorry for Gray-sama" said Juvia looking at Gray that was currently battling a girl for a shirt

"Oh don't worry, Juvia-chan! When his tired, you could always make him lie on your lap" said Mira

"Alright!" yelled Juvia with that happy thought and started to dream off in Gray x Juvia dreamland.

**Meanwhile with the boys**

"Dude, your girlfriend is extremely scary!" said Jellal

"S-She isn't my girlfriend!" said Natsu with a blush

"Ya he isn't! There's no way he could be her boyfriend!" yelled Sting

"Hey! I bet Luce won't even go out with you!" growled Natsu

"What a-" hissed Sting but he got cut of by Gajeel interrupting them.

"Will you guys be quiet? I want to get this over with! Because the sooner with finish this, the sooner we get to get out of here!" yelled Gajeel

"AND BECAUSE THE GIRLS ARE JUST SITTING ON THE BENCH DRINKING THEIR MILKSHAKES AND CHIT-CHATING, which is really annoying me!" yelled Gajeel pointing to the girls.

"This is embarrassing…" mumbled Loke as he noticed the girls that was giggling at them.

"Man! The girls are tough!" said Jellal tried from fighting a girl for a skirt

"Well, what do you expect? Girls are way more stronger at shopping than there are fighting" said Loke

"Bunny Girl better keep her promise!" said Gajeel irritated

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad" grinned Gray

"…ARE YOU GAY?!" yelled the guys

"NO I'M NOT! I'm just saying that WE get to pick what they wear, which means we get to pick on how they look!" said Gray

"So?"

"So, imaging if Natsu gives Lucy a cute tank top and a mini skirt just how he likes the outfit, and his favourite girl is wearing that outfit" explained Gray

"Oh! I get it! But other than Natsu giving clothes to Lucy and maybe Sting and Rogue, everyone else doesn't have any girl crush" said Loke

"Well, we got to pick for the rest of them too. Sigh, I'll choose for Juvia, Gajeel choose for Levy, Jellal has Erza, Natsu has Lucy, Rogue choose for Mira, Sting choose for Lissana and Loke can choose for Wendy" said Gray

"Fine…" mumbled the boys in frustration as they went off for clothes again.

**Later (A/N: I'm getting bored of this chapter….)**

"Alright! We have the clothes that we think you might like and we kinda also like it!" said Jellal

"Really?" asked Erza, the boys actually looked at the clothes?

"Check it out yourself" said Gray and the girls did

Natsu has bought Lucy all of those cute tank tops and mini skirts with all kinds of different colours

Jellal bought Erza, all Lolita but cool dresses with mostly black, purple and blue

Loke bought Wendy every child clothing in the store, which was extremely cute with his money and mostly Natsu's.

Gray bought Juvia light and dark blue long dresses, hats and gloves

Gajeel bought Levy orange, blue and white dress and hairbands

Sting bought Lissana, light blue and brown shirts and shorts.

Rogue bought Mira long dark pink and purple dress.

"OMG! Those are awesome!" yelled the girls as they hugged/thanked the guys.

Lucy gave Natsu a peck on the cheek as thanks, which made Sting glared and the girls squealing plus a very red Natsu.


	22. Edolos Day 3

It was day 3 in Edolos, everything was going all well but even though everyone was having fun, the sun didn't shine as if something bad was going to happen…or is it just the weather it self?

Anyway our characters are eating breakfast in the buffet room and the couple to be are just coming in.

"Geez! I said you can't!" said Lucy

"Aw~ but its so nice…" whined Natsu

"Oi, oi, what is this couple fight early in the morning?" said Gray

"We aren't a couple!" yelled both of them

"Hai, hai, whatever you say" said Levy in boredom

"Hm? Why are you guys acting so….gloomy?" asked Lucy noticing the aura around them.

"Well, we were planning to go to the amusement park, Royal City. But looking at the sky, it looks like it'll rain" said Erza

"Huh? You're worried about that kind of small thing?" asked Natsu

"YES!" yelled everyone

"Further more, even if it doesn't rain, it's a holiday today in Edolos and the rides will be full of people!" said Wendy

"Then I could always call the company and ask them for a private day and they'll immanently chase everyone out" said Natsu holding out his phone

"And I could always call them and ask them to put a big roof over Royal City" said Lucy also holding out her phone

"YOU CAN DO THAT?!" yelled everyone at the two

"Yup, I am a Heartffilia/Dragoneel" said both of them

'Stupid rich high class people….!' Thought everyone as they went to the corner and sulk

"Um….." said Lucy

"Well? Do it!" said Gajeel

"Eh? Ah, ok…." Replied both of them as they dialled their number and called.

**At Royal City**

And just like what Natsu and Lucy said, the amusement park was empty but the workers was still there and the whole ground had a huge roof ontop.

"Sugoi…" said everyone except Lucy and Natsu in amazed

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Lucy with Natsu already running to the entrance.

"Alright!" yelled everyone about to chase after them until Mira stopped them.

"STOP!" yelled Mira holding her hands out

"?"

"Don't you think we should let the cute couple be alone?" said Mira in matchmaker mode

"….You're right…." Said Levy

"Ok! So that's decided we shall split into pairs and enjoy the whole amusement park" said Mira with a smirk as she held out small pieces of paper.

"At the end of the paper there are names on them, so whoever chooses who will be their partner" said Mira

'She had completely planned all of this, hadn't she' thought everyone as they sweatdrop.

"Alright, alright, lets just get this over it" said Gray as he pulled out a piece.

"So….?" Asked Mira with a grin

"KEH?! I got Juvia!" yelled Gray

"Yahoo! Juvia is happy!" cheered Juvia as she jump on Gray but missed when Gray started running to a ride

"Eh~? But Juvia wanted to ride the lovey-dovey river!" said Juvia chasing after Gray

'She jinx it up!' thought everyone in fear

"Ara, ara, what's wrong? Come on…..CHOOSE" said Mira as she growled at the last part

"Aye!" yelled everyone as they picked their own piece

"EH?! I got Gajeel!" yelled Levy

"Whatever, let's go" said Gajeel as he pick Levy up and carry her like a sack of potato.

"GAJEEL! PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Levy but Gajeel ignored her and just went in.

"I-I-I got Jellal" shuttered Erza

"Then, let's go" said Jellal as he held Erza's hand and went in

"HUH?! How did I get the white hair chick's sister?!" asked Sting

"How should I know?! And my name is Lissana! Now come on!" yelled Lissana as she dragged Sting inside

"OMG! How did I get emo guy?!" asked Loke

"Talk about annoying" mumbled Rogue as he went in himself

"Hey! Wait for me! I don't want to be alone!" yelled Loke running to Rogue

While, back at Mira she was grinning 'Mission success'.

"Um…Mira-san, I'm with you so, can we go in?" asked Wendy as she pointed to the gate

"Of course!" replied Mira as she took Wendy's hand and went in.

**(A/N: Should I explain how the dates went? Shall I? Should I?...Nah, I'm lazy :P)**

**Time-skip, evening**

"Ah, that was fun!" cheered Lucy eating cotton candy

"I know! Let's do it again sometime" said Levy hugging her huge teddy bear that Gajeel won for her.

"I was alone…." Mumbled Loke

"Ara, so everyone enjoyed their date~?" teased Mira as everyon blushed except Loke, Rogue and Wendy

"I was alone….." repeated Loke

"I was bored" said Rogue

"WE WEREN'T ON A DATE! YOU JINX IT UP!" yelled everyone

"Hai hai" replied Mira with a smirk

"Hehe, are you jealous that I got Lucy all to myself today?" teased Natsu facing Sting

"Shut up" grunted Sting

"Mouh, atsu stop teasing my cousin" said Lucy looking behind.

"Eh? Cousin?" asked Gajeel

"Ah, you didn't know? Sting and Rogue are my cousins" answered Lucy with a blank look

"EHHH?!" yelled everyone except the three.

"Heh, it isn't that surprising" said Sting

"Then why were guys acting so lovey-dovey over Lu-chan?!" asked Levy

"Well, they kinda have a cousin-complex" said Lucy

"WE DON'T" yelled both of them as everyone stare at them like their stupid or something.

"Maybe just a little…." Mumbled Rogue

"Aw, than I don't have a point telling you that I slept with Luce" said Natsu

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled everyone as Lucy's face flushed

"Why didn't you tell me Lu-chan" asked Levy as Mira squealed

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! He meant that he only slept on my bed! Nothing happened!" yelled Lucy as the girl 'aww', everyone was standing on the walk way, waiting for the green walk sign to appear.

"Who says I ain't mad?!" yelled Sting pissed as he grabbed Natsu's shirt

"Well, too bad so sad, I can't even believe you didn't notice me sneaking in Lucy's room" smirked Natsu

"I thought you were going to the toilet!" yelled Sting, hand forming a fist

"Oi, Sting stop that" said Lucy trying to clam them down but failed.

"Oh? Can you actually beat me?!" asked Natsu also forming a fist.

"Hey! Stop it you too" said Lucy between them

"Back off, Lucy!" yelled both of them as they pushed Lucy away, but what they didn't realise that Lucy actually slipped and tumbled back to the road where car's were still driving, everyone 'tried' to catch her but….

A car speed up near her and everything seemed like going in slow motion, then….CRASH!

Blood was pouring out and the shock on everyone's faces was too fast that everyone didn't know what to do.

The driver went out of the car with a shock face and everyone didn't know what to do.

The only thought on Natsu's mind right now was scream

"LLUUCCYY!"

* * *

**Rose: KYA! What happened?!**

**Natsu: Aren't you the one that's writing this?!**

**Rose: I know but...why did i come up with this?!**

**Gray: How the hell should i know?! Go back and type more!**

**Rose: B-but i don't know what to do?!...Oh wait, i do! Hehe, i'm evil aren't I? :)**

**Well, next chapter is a total surprise~ But of course i can't let Lucy die~ So here are some hints on what's happening next chapter.**

**-"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?!" yelled Markov**

**-"I can't believe we trusted you!" yelled Layla**

**-"What?! Lucy is...?!" **

**^.^ see you next chapter~ **


	23. Hospital

Everyone was rushing to the bloody Lucy on the ground.

"Someone! Call the ambulance!" yelled Levy and Erza immediately did.

"Oh no….what did we do….?" Said Natsu and Sting in shock

"Hey! You two! Instead of standing there like idiots, why not help?!" yelled Gray

"Y-Yes" replied both of them

**At the Hospital**

The doctors have immanently took Lucy into the surgery room, what's left now was the gang to wait and hope that she'll be all right.

Everyone was on the seats waiting for the worst to go away.

"I just called, Lu-chan's parents" said Levy

"And I just called the school…." Said Mira

"And they both shouted 'WHAT?!' and closed the connection" said both of them

Then Jude and Layla came running in and Makarov was behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?!" yelled Makarov

"Where's Lucy?! Where's my little girl?!" yelled Jude shaking Sting back and fourth

"Quiet, Master! This is a hospital" said Gray

"Calm down sir, Lucy is in the surgery room" said Mira

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when my daughter just had a car crash?!" yelled Jude

"Quiet down, Jude. This is a hospital" said Layla as she put her hands on her husband's shoulder

"Now then, why don't you tell me what happened" said Layla with a calm voice as she sat on a chair and the gang told her the story.

"….And that's what happened" said Erza

"I see….." said Layla with her eyes closed but Jude was very very mad and stormed over to Natsu and Sting and grabbed their collars

"Why?!" hissed Jude with death in his eyes as he went face to face with the two

"It was an accident!" panicked Sting

"It wasn't! If only you two idiots were aware where you were then maybe THIS won't happened!" yelled Jude

"Honey, you can't punch children…..only I can…!" hissed Layla in the last part as she pushed Jude away and grabbed them both

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE TRUSTED YOU!" yelled Layla with a fire aura

"Um…..L-Layla….." said Jude as she shook in feared, because nobody likes it when Layla is angry.

"Now calm down, Miss Heartffilia. We will punish them, so….." began Makarov but he was cut of by Layla

"Punish?! Listen here all man!" yelled Layla as she let go of the boys and grabbed Makarov instead

"If my little angle dies than I will! And shall! Put those boys into hell! And I can make sure that your school gets into trouble and I will make your life a living hell too! Because you were the one that had no rules!" hissed Layla as every word she spoke had death in it.

"A-Aye!" said Makarov in fear

Everyone was basically in fear by now, who knew that the nice Layla would go death mother except Jude of course.

"N-Now, Layla. There's no need for that, lets just hope Lucy is ok" said Jude

"You. Better. Bet. That. She's. Ok" growled Layla

Then as if on queue, the doctor came out.

"How is Lucy?" asked Jude

"Please say that she's ok!" said Levy

"She's alright but….." began the doctor but before he could finish everyone rushed in.

When everyone came in, they saw Lucy rapped in bandages, awke and looking straight into the wall.

"L-Luce?" asked Natsu

Lucy slowly turned her head and she faced the crowd.

"….Mama? Papa? Where am I?" asked Lucy as her parents rushed to her side

"Your in a hospital, Lucy" said Jude

"I see….Neh, who are they?" asked Lucy pointing to the group behind them as everyone appeared shocked.

Then the doctor came in the room, and said "As I said, she's ok. But she has lost her memories and now she's a 16 year old girl with a 6 year old mind"

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Rose: Sorry if it was short, i was lazy :P And I'm back in school, so some of the the chapters will more or less be short :{ Sorry!**


	24. 6 year old Lucy in a 16 year old body

"What do you mean that she lost her memories and is now 6?!" yelled Natsu as everyone was still shock about the news

"As I said, she's a 16 year old girl with a 6 year old mine. But don't worry, it'll only be temporally, she should be back to normal in a month or so" explained the doctor.

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief but the thing that worried the most is 'What now?'

"Well, first we have to find out whose going to take care of Lucy in school" said Mira

"What are you talking about? Lucy is coming home!" protested Layla

"No, I think that Lucy would remember more if she hang with them" said Jude, everyone was surprised that the over protective father just said that.

"Well, I guess that's right" mumbled Layla 'This is bad, Lucy doesn't have her training until she's 7. Looks like I'll have to pass the plan onto Rogue, defiantly not Sting. That bastard is still getting punished'

Layla let out a frustrated sigh and answered "Alright, Rogue come see me outside, I have to talk to you" and Rogue nodded and both of them went outside.

"Um…Papa, Sting-nii, who are those people behind?" asked Lucy

"Ah, I'm Mira! Would like to come with me to the mall later?" asked Mira with sparkling eyes and imaging what will Lucy look like with Lolita clothing on.

"Um, Papa says I'm not suppose to talk to strangers" replied Lucy

"Don't worry, Lucy. We're your friends! And I'm Gray" said Gray

"KYA! PAPA! He's shirtless!" yelled Lucy hiding behind Jude

"HUH?! When did that happen?!" yelled Gray as he looked down

"Ice Stripper! Don't go ruining Lucy's mind" said Natsu

"What did you say Fire Breath?!" challenged Gray

"Ice Brain!"

"Fire Loser Lucy Lover!"

"Wha?! Ice Stripper Juvia stalker!"

"She stalks me, baka!"

Everyone let out a frustrated sigh, they were getting of this.

"Neh Papa, why are they acting like idiots?" asked Lucy pointing to Natsu and Gray while looking at Jude

"Now Lucy that's rude" said Jude

"But it's true, I can tell everyone is getting annoyed by this. Besides, a guy in only his underwear –a stab went into Gray's body- acting like a pervert –another stab went to Gray, while Natsu was laughing- and a guy with pink hair with an idiot mind –two stabs went into Natsu- fighting with each other, isn't entertaining at all" said Lucy, for a 6 year old mind, she was pretty smart.

"Gihi, those two got owned by a 6 year old" laughed Gajeel, bad move, because Lucy looked at him when she heard his voice

"Papa, why is that metal guy wearing stupid looking dots on his face and why is his hair like a porcupine?" asked Lucy

A tick mark appeared on Gajeel's head and he was about to kill Lucy until Levy stopped him.

"Oh my, what a blunt mind you have, Lucy" said Loke trying to flirt with Lucy

"…Playboys are the lowest of the lowest" answered Lucy, which made Loke went to the corner and sulk

**With Layla and Rogue**

"What is it, Layla-sama?" asked Rogue

"Base on what has happened, I want you to take over Lucy's mission" said Layla

"Of course, I would. But may I ask you a question?" asked Rogue

"You just did"

"Ok, can I ask you 2 questions?" asked Rogue as he sweatdrop

"You just did"

"Fine! May I ask you 4 questions?!" said Rogue frustrated of this

"Go ahead" said Layla with a teasing smile

"Why are you such in a rush? Usually, you wouldn't mind waiting" said Rogue

"Well, I wouldn't mind waiting, but Lucy is getting close to the school and that's bad" said Layla

"I understand" answered Rogue

**At FTA (A/N: Ya, vacations over and its back to school)**

"Wah~ So this my school!" said Lucy

"Yup! I'm going to miss you! Tell me if there's anything wrong" said Layla

"Aye!" said Lucy in a childish way.

So Layla and Jude went back home.

"Sting-nii, when is Papa and Mama coming back? After school?" asked Lucy….'she didn't get it now, did she?' thought everyone

"Um, you see, this is a school where you have to stay in dorms, and there's no going home unless it's a holiday" explained Sting

"S-So Papa and Mama isn't coming?" asked Lucy with big teary eyes

"W-Well" panicked Sting 'This isn't going to end well, is it?' thought everyone as they panicked

"W-WAAAAAAAA!" cried Lucy as tears roll down

'This is going to be a long month' thought everyone as they tried to comfort Lucy.


	25. Taking care of 6 year old Lucy

Everyone was in class was tired from taking care of Lucy last night, Lucy had been crying the whole night, keeping everyone awake. Everyone had to comfort Lucy because she kept saying she missed Mama and Papa.

And she finally clams down after Rogue came back with her doll, Michael.

And about Natsu's and Sting's punishment, Sting was appointed to clean the whole school for 6 months, while Natsu was too take care of Lucy and take out the trash for every classroom for the whole 6 months.

"Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!" commanded Happy, but only a few students did those things.

"Huh? What's wrong with everyone?" asked Happy

"Haha! Pink-nii, that neko is blue and it talks~! Weirdo~" laughed Lucy in a childish like mode, and everyone word that she spoke stabbed Happy like a sword. So now he was in a corner sulking.

"Luce, I said my name is N-A-T-S-U for the 900 time!" said Natsu

"Aye! Pink-nii!" said Lucy as Natsu gave up

DING DONG

The class bell rang and it was time for recess. Levy and the others came to Lucy's and Natsu's table.

"Lu-chan! Let's eat lunch!" said Levy

"Ok! But I want Pink-nii to carry me!" cheered Lucy as she held out her hands to Natsu

"EH?! Lucy your in a 16 year old body! You're too heavy to be carried" said Gray

The girls took a step back as Lucy looked up at Gray with teary eyes.

"D-Did you just call me fat?" whimpered Lucy, tears threating to fall, while Gray began to panic

"What?! No no! You got it all wrong!" said Gray but Lucy's tears weren't stopping.

"Don't cry, Luce! Come on, I'll carry you!" cheered Natsu as his back turned to Lucy and carried her piggyback style.

"Yay! Go horsey!" cheered Lucy as Natsu struggled to carry Lucy.

"I'M NO HORSE!" yelled Natsu, clearly annoyed.

While that happened, everyone else at the back was giggling at the sight.

"Ara ara, it sure is hard being the one loved" said Mira

"But you won't get to see Flame Brain get embarrassed everyday, so I say enjoy it while it last" said Gray

"You boys clearly don't know about LOVE so your presuming that this is embarrassment" said Levy

"Oh? At least we don't get excited when people are just friends and we tease them about them going to be together 24/7" said Gajeel

"Huh? At least we realise that its love and not super dense on it" challenged Laki

"You're the one to say, at least we don't go gaga over some girl" said Jellal

"At least us GIRLS now a lot more about love!" yelled Erza

"Oh? Want I bet?! I bet that the boys know way more about love than the girls do!" said Jellal

"How can you guys know love?! You guys have never ever been in love before or better yet be loved except by your own family!" said Levy

"Fine then! Let's make a bet! If all of the girls falls in love with any boys than we win! And if us guys fall in love with any girls than you win! Loser gets to be a servant for a week!" said Loke

"FINE WITH US!" yelled Mira

"Heh, well this is going to be easy, one of you is already in love anyway" said Sting pointing at Juvia whom is dreaming about her beloved Gray-sama.

'Khe! I forgot about Juvia!' thought the girls

And then both sides began to start a glare competition.

**Back to Natsu and Lucy**

"Faster! Faster!" commanded Lucy as Natsu the horsey, was running to the canteen.

"Huff…Why….Huff…must…Huff…the…Huff…canteen…Huff…be .. Huff.. so.. far?!" puffed Natsu, tried from the running because Lucy was heavy.

And finally, Natsu and Lucy were finally in the canteen. Once they got there, Lucy ran straight to the desert corner, leaving Natsu at the door catching his breath.

"Yo Fire Butt, you finally ok?" asked Gray as the others arrived at the entrance

"I think I will live" replied Natsu as he pulled himself to the table.

"Woah, it must be tuff looking after bunny girl" said Gajeel as Natsu gave Gajeel a 'you don't say' look.

"Why must Lucy lose her memory until when she's 6, why can't it be like, I don't know, 15?!" whined Natsu

"Stop complaining, Natsu. At least Lucy like you!" sulked Loke, because ever since Lucy had become 6, she was always mean to him.

And everyone sweatdrop at the sight

**At Rogue (A/N: I forgot to say he isn't with the gang and Sting is on the school field cleaning. )**

Rogue had been searching the whole school since last night. He just hoped that his 'I'm sick so let me stay in my room' trick would work and nobody comes to his room.

"Damn it! Where would they hide it?!" cursed Rogue. He was in the principle's office and looked at every single place, under the table, behind the bookcase and even under the carpet. He was just thankful that Makarov was in a meeting.

Rogue began to search the room again because he had already search the whole school and each and every classroom he looked 2 times, since last night. And the only room he hasn't searched yet was the principle's office because the old man sometimes sleeps in that place.

"Hm, does he have a secret button or something?" asked Rogue as he looked under the table.

"Or maybe a book button?" said Rogue as he went to the bookshelf and lifted every book. He was going to put the book that was in his hand back in the shelf but the book next to it fell unto the ground.

So Rogue kneeled down and took a look at the book, it was called '7 Wonders of Fairy Tail'. And out of curiosity he opened the book and looked inside it.

Contents:

1. The beginning of Fairy Tail Academy

2. The Principles of Fairy Tail Academy

3. The mark of Fairy Tail Academy

4. Fairy Tail Academy's pride

5. The Founder of Fairy Tail Academy

6. Fairy Tail Academy's building

7. The secret of Fairy Tail Academy

'The secret of Fairy Tail Academy?' thought Rogue as he turned to the page.

The secret of Fairy Tail Academy

FTA is one of the most popular schools in the nation. And because of our trust and friendship towards our nakama that we could today be happy. But in every happiness there is a secret. And our secret shall and always be only known by the school principles. ~ Mavis Vermillion

That was all that the chapter said and Rogue was pissed. That wasn't any help at all.

"Damn it!" cussed Rogue as he threw the book onto an empty wall. Suddenly, the wall began to split and stairs leading down appeared.

'A secret room?' thought Rogue as he went down and check.

Once he reached, he saw a huge door. And so like everyone would do, he opened the door and…..

That was it. That was what he was looking for. Rogue began to run up and dialled the number on his phone. But unknown to him a cute sprit was watching him, yes, it was the founder of the school, Mavis Vermillion.

**Ok back to Lucy and the others.**

"Ice-cream!" cheered Lucy

"Hai hai, eat all you want" said Erza as Lucy cheered

"I can't believe she used to be so…..spoiled" said Natsu

"Well what do you think? She was born in a rich family, weren't you the same?" asked Gray

"I was but mom would always be strict to me" said Natsu

"Tuff for luck for you, Pink-nii." Said Lucy putting a mouthful of ice-cream in her mouth.

"Oi, I told yo-" began Natsu but Lucy cut him off.

"It isn't that nice being spoiled you know" said Lucy

"Huh?"

"Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad being spoiled. But in exchange, I could never have any friends apart from the workers in the mansion" said Lucy as everyone began to feel sad.

"It must have been lonely for you" said Levy

"It was…but secretly, I had one friend that I met in our family's forest" said Lucy. 'You're family owns a forest?!' thought everyone

"But we had to separate when his family moved away" said Lucy with a sad face.

"Oh? And what did he looked like?" asked Erza

"Well, he had pink hair and brown eyes, and he would always wear a scarf and he loved to play dragon" explained Lucy

"That…doesn't that sound like..Natsu?" asked Loke as they looked at Natsu with a confused face.

"Um….Luce, what was his name?" asked Natsu

"His name was…Natsu Dragoneel, same as yours, Pink-nii" said Lucy

"EH?!" yelled everyone.


	26. Childhood friends

Everyone was shock beyond belief.

"W-Wait, are you sure that his name is the same as him?!" asked Levy pointing to Natsu

"Yup!" answered Lucy

"Then, you don't suppose his your childhood friend?" asked Jellal

"He can't be because underneath Na-chan's scarf is a scar and I don't see any scar on Pink-nii" explained Lucy

Everyone turned to the confused Natsu and Erza asked "You don't suppose to have a scar on your neck, do you?"

"Hm…." Mumbled Natsu

"Oh just yank the scarf off" said Gray as he pulled of the scarf and it revelled a scar.

"A scar! Na-chan! Long time no see!" cheered Lucy as she jumped on Natsu.

"Woah! But I don't remember having any friends named Lucy" questioned Natsu

"Well, could explained more about your Na-chan, Lu-chan?" asked Levy

"Aye!" answered Lucy as she sat on a chair.

"As you know, Na-chan has pink hair and brown eyes plus he likes to play dragon. I met Na-chan when I was wondering around the forest…..

**Flashback**

**It was noon and little 4-year-old Lucy was wondering around the forest because she was skipping her poetry class.**

**"Hum~" sang Lucy as she skipped around but then stopped when she saw a pink butterfly.**

**"Butterfly-chan! Wait up!" yelled Lucy as she chased after the butterfly **

**After some time of chasing the butterfly, Lucy tripped on something and fell, which cause her to lose the butterfly.**

**"Aw~ butterfly-chan got away~" whined Lucy as she sat on the thing she tripped on.**

**"Oi! Would you get off me!" yelled the thing, which scared Lucy as she jumped away.**

**The thing was actually a boy with pink hair and brown eyes, yes, it was a 4 year old Natsu.**

**"W-Who are you?" asked Lucy since she was scared of strangers.**

**"Tch, shouldn't you answer that? You're the one that sat on me" said Natsu **

**"S-Sorry….but Papa said not to talk to strangers" said Lucy**

**"You're the one that talked to me, didn't you?" said Natsu **

**"S-Sorry…"**

**"Whatever, I'm Natsu Dragoneel, you know" said Natsu proudly, since he did come from a rich family and people treat him different, so maybe he could driver her away.**

**"O-Oh…..hi" answered Lucy**

**"Shouldn't you introduce yourself?" asked Natsu **

**"…"Lucy stared at Natsu before answering "Nope, it's a secret"**

**"OI!"**

**Time skip to the last day **

**Lucy and Natsu had known each other for 8 months and Lucy still refuses to tell Natsu her name, why? Because since she comes from a rich family, her parents said that never to tell strangers her name because they could possibly kidnaped her.**

**And now Lucy was standing on their meeting spot, waiting for Natsu.**

**"AH! Na-chan~!" called Lucy as she waved at Natsu that looked sad.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Lucy **

**"I-I have to move away" said Natsu sadly.**

**"Eh?" **

**"I-I have to move to Magnolia….." said Natsu **

**"C-Can I still see you?" asked Lucy in tears.**

**"You don't get it do you? You live in Hargeon and I'm moving to Magnolia….its 2 hours by train!" cried Natsu**

**"Hic…B-But…." Cried Lucy **

**"I-I hope we would see each other again" said Natsu, trying to hold back his tears.**

**Lucy nodded and said "We will see each other again….right?" **

**Natsu nodded**

**Lucy gave him a sad smile and replied "Then I'll give you my name, I'm Lu…..no…. Michael Lobster", she still wasn't allowed to tell him his real name but…..at least she would give him her favourite dolls name.**

**"Aye! Mi-chan! Let's play a game!" said Natsu**

**"Aye!"**

**And they played chase.**

"Haha, wait for me!" yelled Lucy that was chasing Natsu

"Hehe, catch me if you can, Mi-chan!" yelled Natsu

"Mouh! You know I can't run that fast!" yelled Lucy, then Capricorn suddenly appeared.

"Oujou-sama! Its time to go back!" yelled Capricorn

"Aw~" whined Lucy

"Don't worry, Mi-chan" said the Natsu as he patted Lucy on the head

"I'll see you tomorrow" said the Natsu

**"But aren't you moving tomorrow?" asked Lucy **

**"No, I still have time tomorrow to play a game, then I'm moving" answered Natsu**

**"THEN I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" **

**Flashback End**

"And that's that" said Lucy

"Any….flashbacks, Natsu?" asked Erza as everyone looked at him that was wide eyed.

"You lied to me about your name?!" yelled Natsu as the gang fell down anime style

"That isn't the point!" yelled Gajeel

"Wait you didn't deny that she's your childhood friend…..so is she?" asked Mira as Natsu grinned.

"Yo, long time no see, Mi-chan! Or should I say Luce?" said Natsu as Lucy jumped on him again.

**With Rogue**

Rogue was on the phone talking to Layla about what he found.

"….Alright, the plan will be in action, 3 days later" said Rogue as he closed his phone.

But unknown to him, Mavis was following him. "I go to tell Markova" said Mavis to herself as she flew away.


	27. Lovey dovey childhood friends

"Levy Mcgarden! How dare you sprat your bookworm virus all over my garden!" said Lucy acting like a queen

Yes, like a queen. Lucy and the others were playing Royal, Lucy is the princess with Natsu her pet, Gray as his servant, Loke as the bad guy and strangely Levy and Gajeel are playing the evil role, where Levy has spread her 'evil' bookworm dieses.

"Ohohoh, you can't stop me! Go Gajeel my pet dragon!" yelled Levy getting in the role.

"I ain't your pet dragon!" yelled Gajeel, which everyone ignored

"You can't stop me, Bookworm Queen! Go Na-chan!" yelled Lucy

"…Bookworm Queen….?" Sulked Levy as she went to the corner and sulk

"HEY! The queen isn't suppose to fall so easily!" yelled Lucy

"I don't wanna play this anymore…." Sulked Loke, since he was playing the bad guy.

"NO! I wanna play more!" cried Lucy as everyone panicked

"But Luce, we have been playing this game since recess and we pretty much skipped the whole entired day, so some of us is tired now" said Natsu

"…" Lucy keep quite and stared at Natsu, everyone was prepared for the crying but Lucy replied

"Ok" and skipped off.

"…..it really isn't far….." sulked Loke once again

"Ara ara, wait….where's Lucy going?" asked Mira

"She dragged Natsu outside" replied Jellal

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?! We have to stalk them!" yelled Mira in cupid mode

"Um…..why?" asked Gajeel as he sweatdrop

"Because I want to see the lovey dovey the childhood friends make!" said Mira as she lifted a finger and poited to the door.

And everyone was most likely dragged out by Mira.

**At Lucy and Natsu**

"Here! Na-chan!" said Lucy as she handed Natsu a flower hairband she made.

"Thanks, Luce! But it looks like I burned yours" said Natsu holiding the black flowers.

'How did Na-chan, burn flowers without any fire?' thought Lucy as she sweatdrop.

Then Natsu saw a blond haired male, running to their way and Natsu growled at him. Lucy noticed Natsu looking at something behind her so she turned around and cheered

"Sting-nii!"

"Yo, Lucy! Want to hang out later?" asked Sting

"No thanks" replied Lucy with a smile, with Sting in shock and Natsu grinning.

"B-But why?" asked Sting

"Because Na-chan and I are going to go training later!" said Lucy

"Na-chan…..?" asked Sting in confusion as Lucy nodded and pointed to Natsu.

"Training…?" Asked Sting once again

"Well, since Lucy can't fight yet, and I need to train, so why not?" said Natsu

Sting growled at Natsu and smiled at Sting saying "Then how about a trip to the mall tomorrow?"

"Mall? As in I can buy as much toys as I want?" asked Lucy as Sting nodded

"Aye! But with Na-chan!" replied Lucy

"….Fine…." grunted Sting since he can't refuse Lucy's puppy dog eyes.

"It's a threesome then!" cheered Lucy as the guys wide eyed.

"Where did you hear that word?" asked Sting

"From Tarus-sensei! He kept saying that him, Natsu and I should do a threesome because he would love it! So when I asked what does that mean, he says going on a date with three people" explained Lucy

"I see…well, excuse us because we so happened to be called by Tarus-sensei too…." Said Natsu as he and Sting went away with their fist forming into a punch.

While in a tree behind Lucy, the rest of the gang was spying on them.

"Grr…stupid blondie getting in my NaLu romance!" hissed Mira as everyone sweatdrop

"NaLu…..?" asked Levy

"Short for Natsu & Lucy" said Erza

"You guys are going off topic here." Said Mira with a black aura as everyone began to sweatdrop

"Jellal, Erza!" commaned Mira

"AYE!" shouted both of them as they saluted, because they knew better then mess with cupid Mira

"Go make sure that Sting doesn't come back when their done beating up, Tarus-sensei" said Mira as the two ran to it.

"Gajeel, Levy go to the south side and Gray, Juvia go to the west side, make sure no one interfers" said Mira as the said people walked away….well, more like got dragged..Juvia dragged Gray while Gajeel carried Levy like a patote sack.

"So, I guessi'm paring up with you?" flirted Loke to Mira

"No, I want you to watch them at the east side" said Mira pointing to the east as Loke went there, sulking.

"Now then, operation get Lucy and Natsu in a lover dovey situation is a go!" said Mira to herself

**At Mavis**

"Makrov!" called out Mavis as she flew to the sleeping man.

"Huh?" asked Makrov

"Someone found it!" said Mavis

"It? You don't mean…" said Makrov as Mavis nodded, Makrov gulped and called all the teachers with his phone.

"Who?" asked Makrov

"Rogue and looks like his bring someone else in 2 days" replied Mavis as Makrov nodded.

"Hello?" asked the person on the phone

"We need back up" said Makrov with a serious face.


	28. Operation get NaLu in lovey-dovey mode

Operation gets Lucy and Natsu in a lovey dovey situation, in proses

Everyone was basically watching Lucy and Natsu from every corner, while Erza and Jellal took Sting somewhere.

"Its Mother Cupid, any problems?" asked Mira as she held her phone

"This is Levy and Gajeel…..

"Say your code name!" said Mira on the phone as she interrupted Levy

Levy let out a frustrated sign before replying "This is Bookworm and Metalman, so far there's no problem"

"Alright, what about you, Water and Ice?" asked Mira

"Aye! Juvia and Gray-sama is doing just fine~" said Juvia with hearts

"Alright what about you, playboy?" asked Mira

"You know, I would prefer to be called Lion" said Loke over the phone

"Just tell me, playboy" replied Mira

"Fine…..and lonely" replied Loke in depression

"Alright then, or target is just talking and talking random things, I want Bookworm and Metalman too do something about it" said Mira

"Wha?! How are we suppose to do that?!" asked Levy

"I don't, make Natsu smell food, so they will go to a romantic restaurant or something." Suggested Mira

"Ugh" mumbled Gajeel as he took out food from his pocket and took Levy's fan, blew the smell of the food to Natsu's direction and that will led them to a restaurant.

**At Lucy and Natsu**

"…..and then we wer-" said Natsu but stopped when he smelled something

"What's wrong Na-chan?" asked Lucy as Natsu sniffed the air

"Hey I smell food, want to have lunch?" asked Natsu as Lucy nodded in replie and pulled out a basket.

"Huh? Where did you get that?" asked Natsu

"Mira-nee said that I will need it so…..ahh~" said Lucy as she took out a sandwich and feed Natsu.

Natsu blushed 10 shades of red then said "D-Don't worry I can feed myself"

"Aw~ but this more fun" pouted Lucy cutely which made Natsu blush even more.

"Huh? Do you have a fever?" asked Lucy unaware on what's happening as she touched Natsu's forehead, which cause Natsu to blush even more.

"Hy…Hy..Hyaa" mumbled Natsu as he fainted due to nervousness.

"KYA! What happened!?" yelled Lucy

**Meanwhile with Erza, Jellal and Sting**

"Oi, what are we doing here?" asked Sting, Erza and Jellal had dragged him all the way to the storage room.

"For some business" replied Erza

"What business could you possibly have in a storage room!?" yelled Sting

"….I don't know" said Jellal as Sting sweatdrop

Sting let out a frustrated sigh and said "Can I go now?", he really wanted to go to Lucy, who knows what's happening what's happening with Natsu.

"…." Erza and Jellal looked at each other then they both said "No"

A tick mark appeared on Sting's forehead and yelled "THAT'S IT! I'm outta here!" as Sting stormed out but then got shocked by Jellal's Taser, which cause him to faint.

"….since when did you have a Taser?" asked Erza looking at Jellal

"I always have it with me, how else do you think I mange to break Natsu's and Gray's fight" said Jellal

"Don't know, don't care. Want to grab cake while we leave bumble bee in the storage room, locked up?" asked Erza as Jellal nodded

So they pushed Sting's body in the room, lock it up and went for cake.

**Back to Lucy and Natsu**

"Ugh…" grunted Natsu as he began to wake up, when he did he saw Lucy's face.

"W-Wha?!" shouted Natsu as he sat up.

"You're awake, Na-chan! When you fainted I didn't know what to do, but a note came flying down and it said I should place your head onto my lap, to make you feel better" said Lucy

"Y-You don't mean I was sleeping on your lap the whole t-time?!" asked Natsu with an even deeper blush

"Aye!...Is that wrong?" asked Lucy innocently as Natsu's blush deepened.

"N-N-No its not wrong…..hya!" mumbled Natsu as he fainted again due to the same reason.

"Kya! Again Na-chan?!" yelled Lucy.

While that was all happening, Mira was recording the whole thing while squealing in happiness. "I'm going to see pink and blond babies in the future~" sang Mira

**AT Makarov's office**

All the teachers was present in the office, everyone looked serious because the principle rarely calls all of them, well everyone looked serious except for a beat up Taurus-sensei, he was still in pain.

"So, why are we here?" asked Aquarius

"Someone found it, and their planning to take it tomorrow night" said Makarov as the teachers gasped.

"Well, what do we do, moshi?" asked Sagittarius

"I have a plan and we better make it successful" said Mavis as everyone nodded

**Next day**

DING DONG

It was school time and the bell just rang, everyone was in the classroom chit chatting.

"Ohio, minna~!" yelled Lucy as she opened the door

"Ohayo" said everyone in the class

Lucy skipped over to wear the gang was standing. Once she reached there, Lucy looked at everyone with a big sparkly eyes and a huge smile.

"Um…what is it, Lu-chan?" asked Levy, confused to what was going on

"Today is my birthday" answered Lucy with a happy smile

And everything was turned upside down.


	29. One Hell of a Birthday Party

"U-Uh…wait for a minute!" said Mira as everyone went to the corner and huddler up.

"Oh shit! Did anyone one of you remember?!" asked Sting

"We didn't even know when's her birthday!" whispered Gray

"Damn…..what do you suggest?" asked Natsu to Mira

"Why ask me?" asked Mira

"Because you are the best at this kind of situation" answered Erza

"Well….I do have a plan…" said Mira

"Then say it!" said Jellal

"Well, first…" whispered Mira as she said her plan and the others nodded

**At Mavis**

"All right so the plan will commence tonight" answered Mavis as everyone nodded.

"Now then, get out of my office and get back to work!" said Markova as everyone nodded and went out.

When everyone was out, Markova turned to Mavis and said "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure…"

**Back to Lucy**

Once they talked finish, the gang went over the humming Lucy.

"Neh, Lu-chan" said Levy

"?"

"Say a word, bunny girl" said Gajeel

"Eh? Um…..Anime?" answered Lucy

"Now say an anime" said Erza

"Um…Kuroshitsuji?" said Lucy as Mira nodded and Gray pulled out a blindfold.

"Now then, please put on this blindfold, Lucy" said Gray

"Er….why?" asked Lucy

"Just for a surprise" said Juvia

"That wounldn't be…..S&M, now wouldn't it?" asked Lucy as she step back a little

"Um…how do you know that kind of thing?" asked Mira with a tick mark 'Whoever it is, they better stop messing with Lucy's innocent'

"Tarus-sensei!" replied Lucy with a smile

"Oh I see….that perverted cow again" said Sting with a punch, as he walked out of the classroom to find Tarus-sensei.

Bad luck for Tarus-sensei, he was just walking along the hallway.

"Oh, hi St-" said Tarus but before he could finish, Sting already threw a punch at Tarus.

"MOOOooo" yelled Tarus as he went flying to the other side.

"I'm not done yet, perverted cow!" yelled Sting as he chased after him.

Meanwhile back at the class, everyone was trying to get Lucy wear the blindfold.

"Um….what's S&M?" asked Natsu

"That is something you don't need to know, Flame Head" said Gray

"What?! Ice Brain!"

And there they go, doing their pointless fight again.

"Now then Lucy, whatever you know about S&M, shall be forgotten, ok?" asked Mira as she bended down with Lucy

"But I thought S&M, suppose to be good…Smart and Mature" answered Lucy as everyone pause wide eyed and relief at the same time.

"Ok…now then, would you put on the blindfold?" asked Mira

"Um…ok!" said Lucy as she put the blindfold on.

"Now say a character in that anime" said Levy

"Elizabeth -chan!" answered Lucy

"Ok" said Mira as Erza took Lucy out of the classroom.

"Neh Erza-nee, where are we going?" asked Lucy

"To the toilet" answered Erza

"Why?"

"To dress you up, of course" said Erza

"Ok…?"

At the bathroom, Erza took out Lucy's blindfold and showed Lucy her Elizabeth dress.

"Woah! Why do you have that?!" asked Lucy

"Natsu ordered it especially for you" answered Erza

"Yaya!" cheered Lucy

So Lucy dress in that outfit and went out of the bathroom with Erza.

When they reached the classroom, Lucy was happy…super happy. The whole classroom as decorated like the Phantomhive manor, with the help of Natsu's servants that came immanently.

"Sugoi….but why am I the only one that is dressed up?" asked Lucy

"You want us to dress up too?" asked Mira

"Yup" said Lucy

"So what do we have dress up like?" asked Gray as Lucy smirked….an evil smirk.

"I want Erza to be Madam Red, Gajeel to be Grell" said Lucy as she pointed to the two

"Why do I have to be the gay guy?!" yelled Gajeel

"Hum….I'm a mistress….Ohohoho" laughed Erza

"Then I want, Mira to be the queen and Kinnana to be Paula" said Lucy

"Well, that's expected" said Kinnana

"Ara Ara" said Mira

"After that have Loke to be Finnian, Levy to be Mey-Rin, Natsu to be Baldory, Elfman is Pluto, Jellal is snake and Happy-sensei to be Tanaka!" said Lucy

"…At least, I'm cute and strong.." said Loke

"So, I still wear glasses in the end?" asked Levy as she sweatdrop

"Cool, FIRE!" roared Natsu

"But…I hate snakes…" said Jellal

"Aye sir!" answered Happy

"Sting (A/N: Ya he came back) is Alois and Rogue is Claude"

"I'm the gay guy?!" yelled Sting

"…..Hn" answered Rogue

"Now have Laxus be the undertaker, Freed be Lau, Evergreen be Hannah, Elfman be William, Bixlow be Ronald, Cana is Beast and Wendy is Wendy!" cheered Lucy

"Cool….." mumbed Laxus

"Ok…." Said Freed

"What?! I'm that devil?!" yelled Evergreen

"Hm…..William is a man!" yelled Elfman

"….i have no ideal what I am…." Said Bixlow

"Hm…Beast..I like the name" said Cana

"I am Wendy….that showed had a Wendy?!" yelled Wendy

"And I want Gray to be Sebastian, and Romeo from Wendy's class to be Ciel" finished Lucy

"WHAT?! You want me to serve him?!" asked Gray

"What's wrong with serving me?" asked Romeo

"Teehee, just so you know, this is my fantasy so in my world, Ciel and Sebastian are a couple" grinned Lucy

"WHAT?!" yelled both of them as Juvia and Wendy started dream about them doing yaoi.

"KYAA!" yelled both of them with hearts in their eyes.

"Ara ara, alright then, time to change" sang Mira as she clapped her hands

"NOOOOoooo" yelled Gray and Romeo

Then Mira suddenly remembered something and went over to Happy-sensei.

"Happy-sensei, we are planning to have a sleep over in the class, may we?" asked Mira with a smile

"Eh? But that's not allowed, and the school is scary at night" said Happy-sensei 'I can't let them find out about the plan'

"Eh? Please~ You will get fishes for a month!" said Mira

"Aye! I approve!" yelled Happy dreaming about fishes and totally forgetting about the plan.

So, after came back and was dressed up, they were partying none stop! Erza was eating all the cakes, Gray and Romeo was acting all lovey dovey and basically everyone was doing their role while parting.

**Time skip Night**

Everyone except Sting and Rogue, they had mange to slip out, was in their PJs which they took from their dorms, so now they were sitting on their sleeping bags, playing truth or dare.

"Now then…..Gray! Truth or Dare?!" asked Erza

"Truth!" yelled Gray, he knew better to choose Dare when its Erza

"Alright then…..would you rather go on a date with Juvia for the whole month or hug Natsu?" asked Erza

"…..I rather go on a date with the stalker than hug flame brain" said Gray which Juvia squealed.

"Now then, Lucy! Truth or Dare?" asked Gray

"…..I'm going to the toilet" said Lucy as she stood up and walk away.

"Oi! Are you trying to run away?!" asked Gajeel

"…." Lucy just kept her moth shut while walking faster out the door.

"Get her! She isn't running away!" yelled Natsu as everyone stood up and ran after Lucy, so basically they were playing tag now.

**With Mavis**

"Everyone ready?" asked Mavis as everyone nodded with the teachers standing guard at the entrance.

'I just hope that they won't be caught….I want my fish..' thought Happy

BOOM!

The door exploded and came, Rogue with his team, Minvera, Sting whom found out, Orga, Rufus, Yukino and Layla.

"So you did come!" yelled Charle

"OMG! What a surprise, who would have thought that the Heartffilia family would be like this" said Aquarius

"Well believe it, cause it isn't getting any better" said Minvera with her weapons ready.

"Everyone get ready" yelled Mavis as everyone did so

"Get ready" commanded Layla as they did too.

The fight was going to start but suddenly someone stepped in the room with the others behind her, since they heard the explosion.

"Mama? What are you guys doing here?"


	30. Truth Revealed

Everyone pushed, Lucy and the others were holding questioning looks and waiting for the reply.

"Er…um….we…" began Sting as he tries to make an excuse.

Everyone right now was trying to make up an excuse, well, everyone except Minvera. She came forward to Lucy and laughed.

"Ohaha, so it was true that you lost all your memories except until 6?" grinned Minvera

"Um…Who are you?" asked Lucy which made Minvera smile even more.

"This is hilarious, who would have thought that our great leader-to-be was going to lose all her memories and be just and innocent 16 year old girl with a 6year old mind!" laughed Minvera

"Shut up, Minvera" said Rufus, it wasn't the right thing to do right now, and she knew it.

"Shut up? Ha! You can't tell me to shut up, as Queen Layla said, if anything ever happened to Blondie then I'll be the next leader!" smirked Minvera

Everyone except the Bloody Star gang was confused by now, what are they talking about? Was in everyone's mind.

This time, Layla stepped out with a stern look "Minvera, you know fully well that I meant it as in if Lucy's dies, and she is clearly alive right now. So don't you dare talk like that, everyone knows that you will never ever be the leader"

"Tch" grunted Minvera as she gave a glared to Lucy, 'Even when she lost her memories, she's still in the way! I will be the next leader! Everything is her fault! Its better is she wasn't her! Blondie Bitch!'

"So its ok if she dies right!" yelled Minvera as she pulled out her swords and charged at Lucy.

Lucy shut her eyes waiting for the impact but there was none. So she opened her eyes and saw Natsu with a sword and blocking Minvera's sword.

"You're a nakama right? Nakama shouldn't treat other nakamas like that!" growled Natsu

'He blocked my sword?! Impossible!' thought Minvera wide eyed as she step back.

"Minvera come back here" commanded Layla

"Why? They are only some delinquent gang! And I want to kill them!" yelled Minvera

"Minvera" said Layla with an angry expression

"No! I bet if I was your pathetic daughter, then you would have let her right?! JUST LIKE WHAT YOU ALLOWED HER TO DO WITH MY FAMILY!" yelled Minvera with a jealous aura.

"….." Layla said nothing but just looked at Minvera with a bored expression.

"Kill? Me kill someone? Never!" said Lucy as she gulped

"Ugh! Bitchy Sultry Blondie, its all your fault! Come on! I know your just acting! So stop it!" yelled Minvera as Lucy flinched and hide behind Natsu

"Na-chan, I'm scared….." mumbled Lucy

"Don't worry, Luce. I'll protect you" said Natsu

Minvera seeing this just got a lot more irritated, "You bitch! Don't you dare embarrass myself like this, while you act like an innocent kid!"

"….." Lucy replied to nothing and looked over at the Bloody Star gang, Rogue and Rufus was holding up a box, but the others didn't notice.

So Lucy stood out and put her hands on her hips with an evil smirk.

"Good job on doing the dumbest role in my plan, Mousy Bitch" said Lucy as everyone else went shock.

"L-Lucy, what are you talking about?" asked Erza as Lucy turned to Erza.

"Oh my, did you actually think that I'll lose my memories because of something like this? Ha, pathetic!" laughed Lucy

"W-What do you mean, Lu-chan?" asked Levy, everyone didn't want to believe this was happening.

"You still don't get it? How dumb can you get?" laughed Lucy

"Explain!" yelled Mira

"Simple, I was tricking you. Today isn't my birthday, I just wanted to have a last funny memory with you, and it worked" said Lucy as she makes her way to the Bloody Star gang.

"Great to have you back, princess" said the boys as Minvera just looked grumpy.

"I-I don't believe it…." Said Gray

Lucy smirked at him and took the box in her hand and said "Well, believe it. And I'm taking Lumen Historie, with me." And with that said Lucy and the others disappeared, before the teachers could even move.

"Damn! How could this failed?!" cried Mavis

"Gah! Happy! Comfort the 1st!" yelled Makarov as he noticed that Mavis was crying

"No sir!" yelled Happy


	31. Lumen Histoire

**At Natsu and the others**

Everyone was in the principle's office, the door was fixed thanks to Gajeel's fast work. Everybody was dead silent in the room, thinking on what just had happened.

"Well, I suppose we have to explain everything, correct?" asked Mavis, breaking the silence as everyone nodded.

"When we first build this school, we discovered that whenever the students in the school came together and became one, the feelings of the students turned into a power, and a very powerful one at that" explained Mavis

"And that power is Lumen Histoire, correct?" asked Erza as Mavis nodded

"It was so powerful that it could even destroy the world in the wrong hands. So we sealed it up and the only one that could take it was people who have our school mark, if they don't they will be shock by the seal and lose their memories" said Mavis

"But Rogue has the mark on him….so that's how he was able to take it" said Mira as everyone nodded.

"But if its that powerful, then we have to get it back ASAP!" said Gray

"Not to worry, let's take our time on this matter" said Makarov

"Why?" questioned Jellal

"Because Lumen Historie can only work if all our nakama are together. And without it, Lumen Historie is only a glowing light in a box" said Mavis

"So simply saying, nakama is the key to activate Lumen Historie and is also the lock to it" said Virgo

"But….even if it is just a glowing light, we still need to get it back, moshi" said Sagittarius

"True, if Lumen Historie is in a dark place without a seal for a long time, the light will turn into darkness and that darkness will turn into a whirlpool that can destroy" said Mavis

"So how much time do we have, before that happens?" asked Levy

"I would say about….3 months" said Mavis

"So in the next 3 months, I want you teachers and the students here to train. And be careful, it's a life and death situation" announced Makarov

"E-Even us?" asked the girls except Erza as Makarov nodded.

"B-But why?" asked Juvia

"Because we need brains in this mission too, and you girls are perfect for it" said Mavis as the girl sighs and nodded.

"Alright then, I want to see a big improvement in 2 months and 4 weeks time, and Crux-sensei go and find where Lucy's gang's hideout is" said Makarov

"AYE SIR!" yelled everyone

"Good now get out of my office and go back to your rooms, brats!"

**At Lucy**

"Argh!" yelled Minvera as blood spout out of her mouth and slashes on her body and more blood came out. Her clothes were torn and almost her whole body was covered in blood.

"That should teach you not to mess with me, Mousy" said Lucy with a cold gaze as she sat on the throne like chair with her whip with Minvera's blood, in her hand.

"But I got to say, I should thank you for doing that scene for me, who would have thought it will be so easy to distract them and take it" said Lucy admiring the box in her other hand.

"…well, I'll reward you something later. But don't worry the slashes on your body will heal within a week and no, there will be no scars…..just be lucky, I went easy on you" said Lucy as she signalled Rufus and Orga to carry Minvera back to her room.

Once they were out, Lucy turned to her mother sitting next to her and said "Shall we proceed with the plan?"

"…..Of course! But….are you sure you want to do this?" asked Layla in a motherly like tone

"Positive….." replied Lucy

"…..Then why do you sound so sad? We don't have to do this you know" asked Layla

"Mother….."

"We could always find another way, you don't have to suffer and I'm sure they'll forgive you" explained Layla

"Mother….."

"And I'm sure she'll forgive you!" said Layla

"MOTHER!" yelled Lucy

"You know there's no other way, we have been searching for a way since 10 years ago! And why do I need them to forgive me?! They were just entertainment for me! Just people that is now useless to me!" yelled Lucy

"Lucy….." mumbled Layla with a worried expression

Lucy let out a sign and held up the box, "I don't need them, all I need is her. And only her"

"If that is what you want…." Said Layla as Lucy got up and went to her room.

When Lucy was alone in her room, she hugged the box and closed her eyes, whispering "That's right, I only need her…"

But best known to her, when she fell asleep, she whispered a small "Na-chan…."

* * *

**Teehee, sorry if it was short! .'' I was busy with my homework and so i did this in a fast mode! **

**Well, the person that Lucy mention is a secret until later, and the hint is that the person is a 'she'...I wonder who it is...**

**So, that's about it! See u next chapter!**


	32. Training Partners

**At FTA**

Everyone was in the canteen, thinking on what to do. The principle said that everything was up to them on training the girls.

"Well, where should we start?" asked Levy

"Well, you girls only need to work on the fighting, except Erza if she wants too" said Jellal

"I'll help with training the girls" said Erza as Jellal nodded.

"Well, first we need tips on the strongest guy here. And that would be…" said Mira as everyone looked at Natsu

Natsu was sitting in the corner acting all emo. "Luce…." Mumbled Natsu

'Well, he won't be any help if he is like this!' thought everyone.

Then Gajeel suddenly had an ideal and went over to Natsu, "Salamender! Let's fight!" yelled Gajeel

"Baka! How does fighting him help?!" yelled Levy but Gajeel just ignored her and looked at Natsu that made no movement.

"Oi, Salamender!" yelled Gajeel once again.

"…..I don't feel like it…" mumbled Natsu but Gajeel heard it anyway.

"Oh? Is the great Salamender finally giving up because of some girl?" asked Gajeel with a fake grin

Natsu didn't reply and just had his bangs cover his face. "If you can be this week, then I my as well be the leader of the group" said Gajeel 'Come on! Get angry already!' thought Gajeel, but Natsu didn't budge.

"Fine then, who would have thought you would fall for some blond bunny girl" said Gajeel as he walked away but Natsu suddenly stood up and grab Gajeel's shirt.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHAY SHE'S JUST SOME GIRL!" yelled Natsu as he punched Gajeel in the jaw, which made him fall down.

"Chill, Salamender…If you want to see Bunny girl then help us train the girls" said Gajeel

"What does that have to do with bringing back Luce?!" yelled Natsu still angry

Gajeel let out a frustrated sigh and replied "If you help them, then maybe they might be able to bring bunny girl back"

'Since when did Gajeel become so smart?' thought everyone

"Tch, fine!" grumbled Natsu

Everyone signed in relief that Natsu was talking again, even if he is angry.

"But even with Natsu's help, we still don't know how to help you girls" said Jellal

That hit the main question, how? How were they going to train them, when they didn't even know where to start? Then an ideal pop in Gray's mind.

"Hey, why not bring them to our base and let them choose their weapons? That way we can know what to train them" said Gray

"Let girls in our base?! You got to be kidding me…." Said Gajeel

"What's wrong? You didn't protest when Lucy entered" said Loke

"Because she was strong! And I thought she'll be Natsu's girlfriend!" said Gajeel as Natsu blushed when he heared 'girlfriend, Natsu and she'

"Come on, we have to get Lu-chan back! Please~" begged Levy with puppy dog eyes which made Gajeel give up and mumbled "Fine…."

**Time skip to the mall**

"You had an underground base in your mall?!" yelled Erza in surprise.

"Well, duh. Where do you think we disappear too?" asked Jellal

"A-As student council president, I say how dare you skip school activities to hang out here?!" said Erza pushing up her glasses

'Maybe, we should have just go to a weapon stall' thought the boys as they signed.

"Erza-chan…." Said Mira sweetly

"Hai?"

"Shut up" said Mira with a more demotic voice but still having the innocent face on.

"A-Aye…." Said Erza, shock that Mira actually said that.

Then, Gray went over to Ultear and Meredy and asked "Where are the weapons?"

"Of course, I would show it where it is. But first you might want to put on your clothes first" said Ultear

"Wha?! When did that happen?!" yelled Gray as he looked around and saw Juvia taking pictures of Gray's clothes on the floor with hearts in her eyes.

"JUVIA!" yelled Gray as he ran over to her.

After that, Ultear told them to follow her and she lead them to an empty wall.

"Ultear KICK!" yelled Ultear as she kicked the wall and it turned upside down and weapons appeared.

"Now then, choose yours and tell Meredy when you're done, she'll tell you what they do" said Ultear as she walked away.

Mira began to dig in the weapon box and Juvia was looking at the weapons that were hanged on the wall. Lissana and Levy was looking at another box. Kinnana and Laki looked at the smaller objects, since the big ones were way too heavy. And Wendy just looked like she was lost.

"What's wrong, Wendy-chan?" asked Meredy

"I-I'm not good with weapons" said Wendy as Meredy nodded and grab something on the table.

"Here, use this." Said Meredy as she handed the blue trumpet and pendent to Wendy.

"What's this?" asked Wendy

"The trumpet can make blow out strong wind which can blow away enemies. The pendent can heal injuries when you put it on it" explained Meredy as Wendy nodded.

"Ah, what does this do, Meredy-chan?" asked Levy as she showed her a lot of long old paper and a pen.

"It can appear anything you write on" said Meredy

"Neat!"

"Meredy, what does this do?" asked Juvia as she showed her a blue potion.

"That's the water potion, it can turn your body into water an you can use water powers for a year" said Meredy

"Juvia shall take this!" cheered Juvia

"Um, what does this do?" asked Mira as she held up a purple potion.

"That's the take over potion, it can make you change into any form for 2 years" said Meredy

"I think, I might just use this" said Mira

After everyone was done picking their weapons.

"Ok so we need to split who is going to train who, so…" said Erza

"So, I have already a list on who is with who!" cheered Mira as she held the list.

"Gajeel with Levy"

"You got to be kidding me…." Mumbled Levy

"Gihi"

"Romeo with Wendy"

"But I can't fight that s-" said Romeo before Wendy came skipping in.

"Please take care of me, Romeo-chan" said Wendy with a smile, which cause Romeo to blush

"Gray with Juvia" said Mira

"Gray-sama!" yelled Juvia

"Aw man…" said Gray

"Jellal with Erza" said Mira

"But I don't n-" said Erza before Mira cut in

"I know the lunch lady, and I can make cake vanish with a word~" smiled Mira

"A-Aye…"

"Laki with Loke plus Kinnana"

"Ho, I got 2 girls" said Loke as Laki and Kinnana signed in disgust.

But just when Mira was about to continued, Laxus and his gang appeared.

"Laxus? What are you doing here?" asked Gray

"Gramps told me to help you all, so…." Said Laxus

"EEK! More matching!" squealed Mira as she took her pen and rewrite everything again as everyone sweatdrop.

"Now then, Lissana with Bixslow" said Mira

"Eh? Mira-nee!" yelled Lissana

"Hm…"

"Next, Elfman with Evergreen" said Mira

"WHAT?!" yelled both of them

"And finally, Laxus with Cana!" cheered Mira

"Do you have beer?" asked Cana

"I can't believe I got stuck into this" mumbled Laxus

"Wait, whom is Mira going to train with?" asked Levy as everyone nodded in agreement

"Um…." Said Mira as she looked around.

"Well, Freed is free" said Laxus as he pointed to the green hair dude.

"Eh? Well, ok.." said Mira

"If Laxus-sama says so" said Freed

"Wait, then what's Salamender doing?" asked Gajeel

"Simple, his training himself" said Erza as everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone knew that Natsu was the only one with a high chance of possibility, which could maybe bring back Lucy, so he had to be strong.

**At Lucy's**

The box was given to Rufus to look, and it seems that Rufus has not found anything yet.

"Ugh, how long is this going to take, Rufus?" asked Lucy

"I'm sorry princess, but this will at least take me at the most 3 months or so" said Rufus

"What?! I want her back! And I want her now!" whined Lucy

"Be patience Lucy, if you want her back you'll have to wait, everybody knows that" said Layla as Lucy nodded

"Gomen, Rufus" mumbled Lucy as Rufus nodded and continue his research.

Lucy signed and went out of the room, only to see Minvera walking down the hallway.

"Oi, Mousy!" yelled Minvera that was still in bandages

"What do you want, Blondie?" asked Minvera

"Going to kill?" asked Lucy as Minvera nodded.

"Information?"

"Kurohebi from Raven Tail, his fast just like his name. And his great with copying things. Apparently, he was found using our gang name for his own after he killed someone." Said Minvera

"Just using our name? What a bore, all well, I'm feeling like killing someone now so…" said Lucy

"Let's go then" said Minvera as they both disappear out of the window.

**Mission Time**

Lucy and Minvera was both hiding, waiting for Kurohebi at his usual spot.

Finally, Kurohebi came walking in with a torn sock in his hand, "Heh, what a pathetic treasure" said Kurohebi as he threw it away and walked away.

Minvera then flew down and stabbed her sword in his gut, causing him to spit out blood.

Kurohebi turned around and began to punch Minvera but she dodged and flew back.

"What do you want?" asked Kurohebi

But Minvera kept silent and charge with her sword, Kurohebi quickly dodged her movements and mange to punch Minvera in the gut, causing Minvera to fall.

Kurohebi quickly took sand out of his pocket with poison in it and began to throw it at Minvera but Minvera got up and kicked him where it hurts, causing Kurohebi to knee.

"Aw~ you took away the fun~" whined Lucy as she jumped down.

"You wanted me to die?!" yelled Minvera

"Chill, Mousy. If you were to die, I would not be able to torture you anymore" said Lucy

"Now then, where are you going?" asked Lucy to Kurohebi that was escaping, but once he heard Lucy, he began to run faster.

Lucy signed and said "Why won't they stay still?!", then she ran after Kurohebi and cut him by his neck.

"You sure are waste of my time, snaky-chan" said Lucy with a sweet voice in the end.

Kurohebi struggled to get out of Lucy's grip but that made Lucy hold it even tighter.

"Neh, Snaky-chan, would you like a slow painful death or a too quick to even feel the pain death?" asked Lucy

Kurohebi just struggled and he was running out of air and his face was turning purple.

"No reply? Alright then, I'll give you some mercy since you were able to punch Mousy, so fast death it is" said Lucy as she stabbed him in his heart and he was dead and gone.

"Minvera, let's go" said Lucy as she threw Kurohebi's body down and they disappeared.

**Back to the base**

Lucy threw herself down to her bed and hugged her teddy bear. She needed to sleep, she was tried from her feelings all day. Half of her self said that she shouldn't care about the Fairy Tail gang but the other said that she should just go back to them. And deep down, Lucy knew that she missed them but she had to bring _her _back first. That was the only reason why this happened in the first place.

Lucy's eyes slowly close, right before she mumbled a little "I miss you guys…"


	33. Lucy's twin

It was the next day of the girls training, so far the boys were all kind of torturing the girls, well except for Gray and Freed, Juvia kept clinging to Gray and Mira was too scary. And now the gang is having a rest in the training room.

"Ugh…I'm so tired" whined Levy

"Is it? I got mine all perfect" smiled Mira

"….How did you do it, Freed?" asked Gray

"I didn't do anything, she knew what to do from the beginning I just taught her saw skills" said Freed

"Teehee" laughed Mira sweetly as everyone shivered, 'It's a devil wearing an angle mask!' thought everyone

"Well, shrimp here only keeps having girly things appear, can't you make a sword or something to come out?" asked Gajeel

"I don't know! I just got my weapon" pouted Levy

"Juvia loves water but not as much as she loved Gray-sama, so Juvia already perfected her power just for Gray-sama~!" said Juvia with heart in her eyes.

"I can't believe I had to listen to her squealing all day long" said Gray

"Oh? But my girls are perfect! They already mastered the basics!" said Loke proudly.

"We are not your girls!" yelled Laki as she punched Loke

"And we are still far from being powerful" said Kinnana

"At least you don't have to smell alcohol 24/7" said Laxus pointing to Cana that was still drinking

"What? I told ya, I need alcohol to fight!" said Cana as everyone sweatdrop 'I doubt it'

"Well, time to get back with training" said Natsu as everyone nodded in agreement until the door slammed open and it revealed a person with a cloak on.

"Who are you?" asked Jellal

The person removed the hood and it was an alder version of Lucy, Layla Heartffila.

"W-What are you doing here?!" asked Erza as everyone got in their battle mode

"Chill people, I'm here to help" answered Layla

"And why would we trust you?" asked Gray

"Because I know everything about my own gang and I care about my daughter, plus with your strength right now it will take you guys years to beat my gang" said Layla as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"And how do you know that, huh?" asked Gajeel

"Because my gang spent their whole life tanning, while you, some teenage children are only behaving like a delinquent. Do you really think my gang will lose to a bunch of people that fight for fun?" said Layla

The gang couldn't say anything because it was true, they couldn't possibly beat the number 1 dangerous gang in Fiore with just 3 months of training. Even if they were to bring a lot of people, they would have just been wipe out with a blink of an eye.

"Why….are you helping us?" asked Levy

"Because I know Lucy doesn't want to fight you guys, and I know that she wants to come back. But she's just so stubborn." Huffed Layla

"What does Luce even want to do with that thing, anyway?" asked Natsu

"…..To receive someone back" answered Layla with a sad smile.

"To bring back the dead? That's impossible" said Mira

"I suppose it is but rumours say that Lumen Historie could bring back the dead, and so we believed it" said Layla

"It cannot bring back the dead" said Mavis that appear out of no where, as she made everyone jump and shout "Master Mavis!"

"Huh? Who's Master Mavis?" asked Layla, confused on why tey jumped so suddenly. The reason why Layla couldn't see Mavis was because of the lack of the school mark and a true nakama.

"Oh, nothing. Just that, we all know that its impossible to bring back the dead" said Mira

"But I already told you that-" began Layla but Gajeel cut her off.

"No, that rumour is false. It doesn't bring back the dead but destroys the living" said Gajeel

"Wha, how do you know that?!" asked Layla

"Um…The principle told us?" replied Levy

Layla let out a frustrated sign "If that was true, then what we done was all for nothing…but we aren't going to give it to you that easily"

"Why?! You already know it can't bring back the dead so why do you still want it?!" asked Erza

"Because its something to do" said Layla as everyone fell down anime style.

"OI! This is a life and death situation and your saying because its something to do?!" yelled everyone.

"I know but this is a better reason" said Layla

"What do you mean?" asked Juvia

"Its better if my gang don't find out what Lumen Historie does do, if they knew they wouldn't let anyone get it no matter what. Right now, they're only doing this because it is Lucy's wish" explained Layla

"But you're the leader…." Said Gray

"I may be the leader but their not dumb. Now then, shall I train you guys?" said Layla

"Well…I guess we could let you help us out…." Said Mira as everyone nodded.

"Alright then! Let's start!" said Layla

**At Lucy's**

"Hey, Sting where's mom?" asked Lucy

"She said she was going on a 3 month vacation" said Sting as Lucy nodded and went back to her room.

Once Lucy was in her room, she went to the bathroom and fill up the tub. Once she felt that the water was warm she took off her clothes and went in.

Lucy let out a sign and just sat in the tub looking at the celling.

**Flashback**

**"Give Michelle back!" yelled a 6 year old Lucy, chasing after a brown hair look-a-like girl.**

**"Bleh, I told you I want to play with her today" said girl. They were running around the mansion, with servants trying not to bump into them.**

**"But you already have Nikora to play with!" yelled Lucy **

**"But Spetto-obsan took it away!" answered the girl**

**"Then who told you to skip your dance lesson?!" asked Lucy **

**"Che, that strict old lady was a pain" said the girl**

**"GIVE HER BACK!" yelled Lucy as she jumped onto the girl. And now they were wrestling each other. **

**They were both fighting with each other until they rolled to their parent's feet, which just came back from a meeting.**

**"What are you girls doing….?" Asked Jude with a tick mark on his head, which made the girls stop and froze.**

**"Uh…welcome back Papa" said Lucy **

**"Don't welcome back Papa me! Fighting is not lady like!" said Jude **

**"Calm down, Jude. They were just playing" said Layla**

**"Fighting is not playing! I swear they inherited the un-lady like part of you" said Jude and it was Layla's turn to have a tick mark on her head.**

**"Excuse me…..?" asked Layla with a flaming aura around her as Jude gulped.**

**While their parents were doing that, Lucy and the girl quietly tip toed away. And soon, Layla was beating up Jude while the girls were safe in their room.**

**"Phew, that was close. Thank you, mama" said the girl as Lucy nodded in agreement**

**"Oh! Here you go" said Lucy as she took out a doll version of Plue under her bed.**

**"Nikora! Where did you get him?!" asked the girl**

**"I snuck in Spetto-obasan's room this morning" said Lucy as the girl hugged her**

**"Thank you thank you!" said girl**

**"No problem! We are twin sisters after all!" said Lucy**

**"Let's play tea party!" said the girl as Lucy nodded**

**Flashback End**

"Come back…." Whispered Lucy

**At Natsu and the gang**

The group was currently training their butt off with Layla's help and now they were taking a short break.

"Good job, everyone. But you guys are still far from betting them" said Layla

"I know. But I'm curios, who does Lucy even want to bring back to life?" asked Erza

"….Her twin sister" said Layla with a sad voice

"LUCY HAD A TWIN SISTER?!" yelled everyone as Layla nodded.

"Wait, why is she dead?" asked Natsu

"Well…."

**Flashback**

**It started as any ordinary day, Lucy and her twin was following Layla on a mission like they do every time. It was too free a bunch of kids that was captured by a loan shark gang called Sabertooth. **

**In reality the Bloody Star gang is actually a good group, that the government support but they couldn't let the plice or any other people know, in fear that it would ruin their reputation. So the government decided to make them an underworld group but in name only. Layla didn't mind, because it gave her a chance to kill the ones that spotted their hideout, so it was official.**

**"You girls stay here" said Layla as they nodded and Layla went in. **

**Layla secretly entered a window and looked where they kept the children's room is.**

**"Hey! Stop right t- BANG BANG" yelled a guard but before he could finish Layla already shot him. Hearing the gunshot, more guards came but were all shot dead except one.**

**"Where is the room that kept children in?" asked Layla as she grabbed the man's shirt.**

**"W-W-Why s-s-s-should I tell you?" asked the man that was trembling in fright.**

**"I'm asking again, where is the room that kept children in?" asked Layla, this time putting the gun on his forehead**

**"I-In the room down the hallway! Please don't kill me!" replied the man but he was shot anyway.**

**After that, Layla walked into the mention room and found the children in the corner in fright from the gun noise.**

**"Its ok children, I'm here to save you" said Layla as she went over to the children **

**"R-Really?" asked a 6 year old white haired kid, yes it was Yukino.**

**Layla nodded and the kids brighten up and slowly stood up and took Layla's hand**

**"I'm Yukino! And this is Rufus" said Yukino as she pointed to Rufus that just nodded.**

**"I'm Orga" said Orga**

**But then a bullet hit Layla in the arm, "AAH!" yelled Layla.**

**The kids were frighten and let go of Layla's hand as they all turned around. Only to see the leader of the gang, Jiemma and his daughter Minvera.**

**Meanwhile, the girls outside heard Layla's scream and panicked.**

**"Mom's in trouble!" said Lucy **

**"Let's go!" yelled the girl as they both ran to where Layla was. Only to find a white bearded man with a black hair girl by his side and Layla with the kids in front of them.**

**"Who are you?" asked Jiemma**

**Layla didn't reply and just asked the children to get back, as she pulled out her whip and a gun in her other hand.**

**"Minvera, kill her" commanded Jiemma **

**"B-But I can't k-kill people" said Minvera as Jiemma kicked her aside **

**"Useless daughter!" growled Jiemma as he began to shoot bullets to Layla, but she dodged them with her whip. But she missed a bullet and it came right to her face, until….. Lucy's twin came jumping in and took the bullet.**

**Everyone's eyes were widen in shock, Lucy ran towards her twin, while Layla shot Jiemma in the heart with a lot of bullets. **

**"Don't die!" yelled Lucy, crying as she held her twin.**

**"Stay awake with me honey! We'll bring you to a hospital fast!" yelled Layla**

**"I-I'm sorry Mom, Lucy. But I feel so sleepy…." Said the girl**

**"Don't you dare go to sleep you hear me!" yelled Lucy as the girl's body started to disappear.**

**"NO! What's happening?!" cried Layla**

**"I'm going to miss you guys…..tell everyone else I love them…see you in the next life…" smiled the girl as she had the best smile she could on, as she disappear completely.**

**"NOOOOO!" cried Lucy**

**Back home**

**They were back at the mansion, the children that were kidnapped became one of their gang including Minvera. And they were all in the graveyard, attending her ceremony.**

**Everyone was depressed, they couldn't believe that their tom boyish, money loving, pet lover game girl of the mansion was gone. And with no body to see, but that was good, it would be even worse if they saw her lifeless body. **

**Even though they were all sad, Lucy was the saddest. She loved her twin, she was her befriend, she love her almost to the point of a lover's love. She couldn't believe that her twin died.**

**"Don't go away!" cried Lucy out loud, everyone didn't bother to stop her, they knew to just let her cried out loud her sadness.**

**"Don't disappear!" yelled Lucy, with more tears coming**

**"Don't leave me alone!" yelled Lucy as her nose began to run.**

**"Come back to me! Come back…..Elie!" cried Lucy**

**Flashback End**

"And after 7 months, we found out about Lumen Historie. And Lucy train herself non stop, hopping that she could someday bring her back" said Layla. The gang was crying from the sad story, who would have thought that Lucy would have a past like that.

"Yosh! We're going to bring back Lucy and make her happy forever!" said Natsu as he wiped his tears away and pumped up his fist.

Everyone did the same and put up their hands and yelled "Aye Sir! We're going male Lucy happy!"

"….You have some great friends Lucy" whispered Layla to herself.

* * *

**Rose: Hehe, surprise right? I know some of you guys are saying that Elie is an OC and I said no OCs in chapter 1. But Elie isn't an OC because Hiro created Rave Master and Elie is from Rave Master and basically Lucy's twin. Besides, FT and RM did a crossover together.**

**So c u next chapter! **


	34. Time for Battle

**Time skip 2 and a half months later**

Everyone was geared up as they prepared for the battle.

"You know, the teachers shouldn't really come…." Said Layla

"And why is that?" asked Capricorn

"Because unlike the students, you teachers never train and even though you can fight, I don't think its possible to beat the gang. Besides the lesser you go, the more easier to sneak in" explained Layla

"Tch, whatever, I don't even want to do this shit! Come on Scorpion darling" said Aquarius as she dragged Scorpion away.

"Well, if Layla-sama says so" said Virgo as the others shrugged and walked away.

"Now then….here's the place where the main base is, Lucy and the others should be there" said Layla handing Erza the paper.

"Well, there's only one thing I got to say, when you do fight, fight with a pair….maybe then you will get a bigger chance on winning" said Layla as she put her cloak on.

"Wait, you aren't going with us?" asked Gray

"I can't, I said I was going on holiday. Besides, that is my gang that is all I can help you as Lucy's mother. But….the next time we meet, I'm going to be an enemy, unless my son in law can already marry her." said Layla with a smirk as she disappeared into the alley.

"Son in law? Who is that bastard?!" asked Natsu already forming a fist.

"Chill Natsu, its obvious its you" said Erza as everyone thought 'Baka'

"O-Oh…." Mumbled Natsu as he blushed as red as Erza's hair.

"Anyway! We need to get going now, it's almost 10 pm." Said Levy looking at her watch as everyone agreed. And thus, they began their battle.

**At Lucy's**

They were all in the meeting room with the box in the middle of the table.

"So, what have you found out?" asked Orga as everyone looked at Rufus

"Well, after weeks of researching, I have found nothing! Just an ordinary glow in a box" said Rufus

"Are you sure, you found nothing? Absolute nothing?" asked Lucy as Rufus nodded.

Lucy smiled sweetly as Rufus, which gave everyone the chills. And before anyone could ask why, Lucy's whip was tighten around Rufus's chest.

"Look here you, how am I suppose to bring her back if we don't know anything?! Besides…YOU GUYS WERE WHY ELIE WAS DEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF WE HAVEN'T WENT AND SAVE YOU PEOPLE, THEN MAYBE SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" yelled Lucy as she threw Rufus into the wall

Everyone widen their eyes and ran to stop Lucy.

"Calm down Lucy! If Rufus can't figure it out then who can?" said Rogue

At that moment a certain blue hair, orange glasses girl with a headband appeared in Lucy's mind. But Lucy quickly dismissed that.

"…Sorry Rufus…" mumbled Lucy but they heard it anyway.

"Sigh, take as much time as you need. As long as there is even a hint to how I can bring Elie back" said Lucy as Rufus nodded.

"Alright then, meeting over!" said Lucy, so everyone was about to exit the room when…..

BOOM!

They heard a boom at the main gate and quickly rushed towards a window. Only to see the Fairy Tail gang running in!

**Back to the gang**

When the gang reached the main base, they were surprise to see an ordinary mansion. They expected it to be some worn down wearhouse but that's the Heartffila's for you. The gang was hiding in the bushes, avoiding every guard they saw.

"Guys, there are way to many guards outside" said Levy

"Don't worry, we will just beat them up" said Gajeel

"Baka, if we do that then they will know we are here." Said Gray

"Hm…..Oh! I know!" said Natsu

"Shhhh" hissed everyone, thank god nobody heard that

"What is it, Natsu?" asked Erza

"Levy, can you make a bomb appear?" asked Natsu facing Levy

"Sure, but why?" asked Levy

"Just trust me on this" said Natsu

"Ok…" said Levy 'I have a bad feeling about this' thought everyone else.

"Soul Script: Bomb" chanted Levy as a bomb appeared and handed it over to Natsu

"Yosh!" said Natsu as he fixed his arms into a throwing position

'Wait…..' thought everyone

Natsu pulled back his arm…

'Don't tell me…..'

Then Natsu got ready to throw…

'His going to..?!'

"WAIT!" yelled everyone but it was too late, Natsu already threw it and it bombed at the gate.

BOOM

"Heh, that should get their attraction" said Natsu with a grin

"YOU IDIOT! We weren't suppose to get their attraction!" yelled everyone

"Eh?" said Natsu

"Oi! I hear noises there!" yelled a guard

"Shit! We got found out!" said Gajeel

"But we have to get to Lucy fast!" said Juvia

"Then I and Bixslow will hold them back, you guys go ahead" said Lissana

"You sure?" asked Gray

"Don't worry!" said Bixlow as everyone nodded and made a dash for the mansion.

"Alright, mini animal girl. Let's finish this" said Bixslow as they made a battle pose

**With Natsu and the others**

They were in the mansion right now, but they weren't lucky because more guards surrounded them now.

"Cusses, Kinana and I can handle this!" said Laki

"But you girls only just been training at least have a guy with you" said Erza

"Oh, then shall I?" asked Loke

"Ugh, whatever just hurry up and go" said Laki as the others nodded and ran forward.

"Oh? So you do like me" said Loke

"Shut up, bastard of a playboy" hissed Laki

"Um…." Said Kinana as she sweatdrop

**With Lucy **

"Damn! How di they find this place?" asked Minvera

"I don't know but we have to stop them taking the box" said Rogue

"Alright then, since there are too many of them. They should split up since there are a lot of guards" said Lucy as everyone nodded

"So, since there 6 floors in the mansion including the ground floor. Each of you are going to stop them at the entrance" explained Lucy

"I will take the box and find a place to hide it" said Lucy

"Everyone got the plan?" asked Lucy

"Yes!" answered everyone

"Good, and be careful not to lose, move out!" yelled Lucy as she took the box and everyone disappeared into the shawdows.

* * *

**Rose: Ok! Sorry if that was too straight forward, I was in a hurry. Anyway, who would you like to battle who? And of course, Natsu is going to fight with Lucy….but I want to know what about the others?**

**So c u next chapter!**


	35. Elfman&Evergreen VS Yukino

**Rose: Just so you know, I don't really know their magic so I'll be creating my own! :)**

* * *

The gang was running for the door to the second floor, knowing Lucy, she would be at the rooftop.

"Man! How big is this mansion?!" yelled Evergreen

"I say at least 5 levels high….I think" said Levy looking up

"What?! That high?!" yelled Cana

"Well, she is a Heartffila" said Laxus as everyone thought 'But still!'

"Oi! I think I see a door!" said Gray as he pointed to the wooden door at the end of the hall.

But when they approached the door an arrow flew in front of them. They looked up to see a white hair girl with a bow and arrows.

"Who are you?" asked Erza

"I'm Yukino, Lucy-sama sent me to stop you" said Yukino with an emotionless voice

"Gihi, so the bunny girl knows we're here" said Gajeel

"Oh? I thought you knew already? Well, nothing special with a group of newbies" said Yukino

"Oi! Who are you calling newbie?!" yelled Evergreen

"That's right! There is no newbie in MAN!" yelled Elfman

"Hm? The Green Wannabe and the Big White Idiot is talking back?" said Yukino looking so ever board.

"You're making me mad, Snowy!" hissed Evergreen

"Snowy, hm….couldn't think of a better name?" smirked Yukino as she drank her tea (A/N: Wait…..where did she get that?! Yukino: I always carry it around with me Me: Ok…..)

"What kind of man drinks tea in a middle of a battle?!" yelled Elfman

"Well, she's drinking beer" said Yukino pointing to Cana with two bottles in her hand

"CANA!" yelled everyone

"What? I do this 24/7" said Cana as everyone sweatdrop

"Anyway, I and Elfy here can take care of Snowy, so you guys hurry up and go to Lucy" said Evergreen

"I agreed, she isn't behaving like a man!" yelled Elfman 'But she's a girl…' thought everyone as they sweatdrop again.

"Anyway, we're leave her to you guys, ok?" asked Erza as they nodded and off the group that's left went.

"Hm…This is interesting" said Yukino as she pulled out her key.

"You have the same weapon as Lucy?!" asked Elfman

"Why of course, but not as powerful as Lucy-sama" said Yukino

"No matter! I will crush you! Fairy Wind!" casted Evergreen as she pulled out her fan and a strong wind appear.

"Open thee, Gravity Change" said Yukino as the wind blew the opposite way.

"Wha?!" said Evergreen in shock but Elfman came forward and took the blow for her.

"Elf-!" yelled Evergreen but stopped when she saw Elfman with metal arms

"Beast Take over: Iron Lizard, Iron Claw!" said Elfman as his iron fingers flew to Yukino.

"Gravity Change" said Yukino once again and the spike went back.

So basically, Elfman's and Evergreen's attacks kept coming back at them, so they went on like this for a long time. While Elfman and Evergreen were hurt quite badly but Yukino was sitting there drinking her tea and holding her key up.

"How-huff-strong…." Huffed Evergreen

"Oh my? Tired already? Well that was easy, now then guess I'll finish this" said Yukino as she pulled out her other key

"Open thee, Giant Wave Attack" said Yukino as a huge wave appeared.

"Oh no…." said Elfman but Evergreen was fast and took out her fan.

"Wave Wind!" yelled Evergreen and she blew the water back.

"What?" said Yukino in shock, but as soon as she reached out for her Gravity Change key, the water already crashed into her.

Yukino was mad now, the water destroyed her tea and her clothes were wet too.

"Ugh! And here I thought I was going to go easy on you! Open thee, Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus!" yelled Yukino as a huge black snake appeared.

"We won't lose! Beast Take over: Iron Golem!" said Elfman as he turned into iron and punched the snake down.

"What?!" yelled Yukino in shock but then she grab her arrows and shoot.

"Not on my watch, Fairy Stone!" said Evergreen as she took of her glasses and the arrows turned into stone and crashed into the ground

"Wha?!" said Yukino in shock but as soon as she was going to attack Evergreen was behind her and casted "Fairy Stone" on her, and now Yukino was a rock.

"Phew, that was close" said Elfman

"I know, if she weren't surprised, we would have lose" said Evergreen

"Alrighty then, lets bring the stoned woman and catch up with the others" said Elfman as Evergreen nodded

"Your carrying her" said Evergreen as she began to walk

"Of course! A man carries everything!" said Elfman.

"OI! Minna!" yelled a gir voice behind them, they turned around to see Lissanna, Bixslow, Loke, Laki and Kinnana coming.

"Hey guys, you finish the guards?" asked Evergreen

"Yup, and let me tell you they were a pain in the butt!" said Laki

"So I see you finished yours?" asked Bixslow seeing a stone Yukino.

"Yup" answered Evergreen

"Alright then, I guess we have to catch up with the others" said Kinnana as everyone nodded.


	36. Mira the cupid battle partner

The gang was running down the hall way, so far no guards thanks to Levy suggesting that they should take the side hallway and not the main hallway.

"Man, why can't we just break everything and charge for Lucy?!" asked Natsu

"Baka! If we did that, we'll have to fight more people without killing them! And it'll take longer to get Lucy" said Gray

"Fine….." pouted Natsu

"You know, Natsu has surprisingly become much softer" said Levy

"Well, duh! We can all see that" said Cana

"I can't help it! I met Lucy and….you guys somehow became important" mumbled Natsu with a small blush

"Aw, how sweet!" said Mira

"We should have Lucy transfer when we were all in kindergarten! Maybe then we could have been friends!" said Erza

"And couples?" grinned Jellal as Erza blush madly.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said that" said Natsu.

The gang was nearing the door until BAM BAM! Everyone imminently dodged the bullets and Rufus came down, blocking the door.

"Who are you?! How dare you try to hurt Gray-sama?!" yelled Juvia

"I'm Rufus, I was sent by Lucy-sama" said Rufus

"Well then, I guess we should fight then!" grinned Gray

"Juvia will fight with Gray-sama!" said Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

"Ok then, we will leave it to you!" said Mira

"Eh? Are you sure Mira?" asked Erza

"Of course I'm sure…" said Mira in cupid mode and a look that says if-you-mess-this-up-I'll-kill-you

"Mira, this is no time for cupid mo-" said Freed but then stopped when Mira flash a there-is-always-time-for-cupid-mode face with a quick death glare.

"A-Aye sir!" said everyone except Rufus

"Alright then, we'll leave this to you two!" said Erza as the gang ran out the door.

"Hmp, how troublesome" said Rufus

"Well, it is troublesome when I beat your butt" said Gray

"Cocky are we now" said Rufus

"Don't be mean to Gray-sama!" yelled Juvia

"Whatever, shall we start?" asked Rufus as he pulled out his gun

"My pleasure" said Gray as his necklace turned into an iced sword

"Juvia will fight too!" said Juvia as water appeared out of her hands.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the gang**

"Hehe, I wonder who's going to be with next~" sang Mira as everyone sweatdrop

"Mira, you can't possibly mean that.." said Freed

"That I'll decided who fights with who? Yup!" said Mira as everyone once again sweatdrop

'We have to let her fight someone! Or else, there's no telling what will happen to us!' thought everyone

"Ah, Minna! I see a door!" yelled Levy

But then they stopped when they saw a green hair guy sleeping in the middle of the door.

"Um…what do we do now?" asked Cana

"I have no ideal" whispered Laxus

"Well first of all, we have to move him away. But move him away as gent as possible" said Levy

"Well…how do we do that?" asked Gajeel

"Um…." Said Levy

But then the man started to open his eyes, once it was fully open he stood up.

"Oh, looks like you guys are here. I'm Orga, I was sent by Lucy-sama" said Orga

"Um..could you let us pass?" asked Erza

"What? Of course no, jeez. What a dens" said Orga

"What did you say?" asked Erza with a death glare

"Hm, I seen Lucy do worst" said Orga

"You guys go ahead, I can take care of him on my own!" hissed Erza

"No!" yelled Mira as everyone looked at her strangely

"Why, Mira?" asked Jellal

"I was planning for Laxus and Cana to fight him!" whined Mira

"Eh? What's the different?" asked Cana

"Because he kind of looks like Freed with the green hair and everybody knows Freed is obsessed with Laxus so I want Laxus to battle him! And Cana is the perfect partner!" said Mira with a smile as everyone sweatdrop

"Mira!" yelled Erza

"What? Do you have that little faith that Laxus will lose?" asked Mira eyeing on Erza as she signed in defeat

"Fine, go ahead Laxus and Cana. We're going to fine Lucy" said Erza

"Whatever, I don't really care" said Laxus

"Alright then! I'll just watch you guys way over here!" said Cana with a beer in her hand.

"You're planning to let me do everything, aren't you" said Laxus as Cana smiled

"Sigh, let's go" said Laxus facing Orga

"I somehow feel that you guys are treating me like a weakling. But whatever!" said Orga

**With Natsu and the others**

"Mira, you so need to stop being the cupid here" said Freed

"I can and I will!" said Mira as everyone sweatdrop once again.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop messing around" said Mira 'But after I get everyone in a pair!' thought Mira

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief, thank mavis was Mira stopping that.

But then a white wave suddenly appeared and everyone imminently jumped away.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Gajeel

"Aw man, you dodged it" said Sting at the door.

"Sting you bastard! Where's Lucy?!" yelled Natsu

"I don't know either, she didn't say. But she could be on the roof, that where she normally goes" said Sting

"Oh thanks then, now let us threw" said Gajeel

"No can do, Lucy-sama sent me to stop at least one of you" said Sting

"Then I'll-!" yelled Natsu but Erza blocked him 'This is a good chance to actually get away from Mira's cupid mode!' thought Erza

"No, no, lets have Mira and Freed handle this" said Erza

"Wait, why me?!" asked Freed

"Too bad for you dude! See you guys later!" yelled Gajeel as Erza dragged Natsu along and they ran away.

"….Did they just abandon me?!" asked Mira in angry mode

"Um….Mira-san…" said Freed shriving.

"Tch, I can't believe they got me to fight a white hair chick" said Sting as Mira turned to him with a death glare

'Wrong move, Sting' thought Freed as he looked at Mira that turned into her 'Satan Soul' and totally beat up Sting.

**Alright with Natsu and the others**

"I wanted to fight Sting!" yelled Natsu

"Don't you want to find Lucy?" asked Jellal

"Well, I…..yup, fighting Sting can wait!" said Natsu

"Good, cause we have company" said Erza looking at Rogue, whom was leaning on the door.

"Let me guess, Lucy sent you to fight us, right?" asked Gajeel as Rogue nodded

"Well then, shall we dance, gihi" said Gajeel

"Saves time" replied Rogue

"Yosh! Let's go shrimp!" said Gajeel

"Eh?! Why me?!" asked Levy

"Well, good luck Levy!" called out Erza as she, Natsu and Jellal ran up stairs.

"OI!" yelled Levy

As usual, went they reached the top, they began to run for the roof top door. They were only down to 3 members left, only hoping that the others will be alright.

"You don't suppose, there is also someone at the door" said Jellal

"Well, judging on everything that just happened, yes, yes there is going to be one" said Erza

"Well, shall we fight that person together?" asked Jellal

"Do we have a choice?" asked Erza

"I guess not" replied Jellal

'Ugh, couple love' thought Natsu at the back

And just as they said, there was a girl at the door.

"Oh, so you reached here already. Well, looks like your Lucy is right outside this door. Want to see her? Well too bad" said Minvera

"Cut the crap, go Natsu!" said Erza as Natsu nodded and dashed for the door

"No way am I letting you!" said Minvera but before she could run to Natsu, Erza was already charging at her.

"Your opponent is me and Jellal here" said Erza

"Tch" replied Minvera as Natsu slammed the door open.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Rose: Well that's all for this chapter, by the way I'm getting kind of bored typing the fight scene, so can I just skip the fighting part and just go straight with Lucy and Natsu? You comment if you don't want me too though! **


	37. Final Battle: Natsu vs Lucy

**Alright! I'm just going to skip the fighting and go straight to Natsu and Lucy! Sorry to anyone if you wanted to read the fight! **

Natsu is standing right in front of Lucy with the box in her hand.

"Luce! I finally found you!" said Natsu with a smile

"Natsu….? Hm, looks like my members couldn't fight 3 people at once. No matter, I'll fight you by myself" said Lucy in total Ashley mode but deep inside she wanted to hug him.

"Luce…..Sure! I'll win and we'll all bring you back" said Natsu with a sad face but then changed into a grin.

"Don't think you can win, Pinky" said Lucy pulling out her whip

"Yosh! I'm all fire up!" yelled Natsu as he pulled out his gun

Lucy charged at Natsu with the box on the floor. Once she got close enough, her whip went ripping Natsu's shirt, which cause Natsu to jump back.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu as his gun appeared out fire that flew to Lucy

"Open thee, Water Shield!" yelled Lucy as she pulled out a key, which blocked the fire.

"Open thee, Sand Buster!" yelled Lucy as sand appear around her and attacked Natsu

"Fire dragon's Punch!" said Natsu as his gun turned into fire and block off the sand.

"Tch, open thee, Regulus Beam!" said Lucy as a white beam appeared.

"Change, fire sword!" said Natsu as his gun turned into a flaming sword, which block off the beam.

"Open thee, Driver!" said Lucy as she disappeared only leaving a hole in the ground.

"Eh? Where did you go Luce?" asked Natsu looking around when Lucy appeared behind him

"Lucy Kick!" yelled Lucy as she kicked Natsu in the face, which made him flying to the other side.

"Oi! That's not fair!" said Natsu as she got up

"Nobody ever said it would be fair Salamander" said Lucy

"Now you're just sounding like Gajeel and Gray" said Natsu

"No interested, open thee, Rampage!" said Lucy as an axe appeared and Lucy held it while jumping up the air and jumping down with the axe smashed on the floor, which cause a huge crack to appear and Natsu was in the air.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu as he managed to jump behind Lucy and let out a roar.

"Kya!" yelled Lucy as she got hit by the fire on her back

"Tch, let's end this Pinky!" said Lucy as her whip appeared in blue fire.

"Alright! Luce" said Natsu

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_Uran__**-**_

But before Lucy could finish her spell, Natsu ran to Lucy and pulled her arm, then faced her and imminently….

….kissed her on the lips

With Lucy's eyes wide open in shock and Natsu's eyes closed.

* * *

**Rose: Sorry if it was short! But I just had to made it like this! .'' But don't worry, I'll update tomorrow...hopefully!**


	38. See you in the future

The kiss ended and they both were blushing red.

"W-Wha…." Suttered Lucy

"Luce, I love you" confessed Natsu

"N-Natsu…..No! What are you talking about?! We're enemies!" yelled Lucy

"We're not, Luce! I love you! And I know you too!" said Natsu as he grabbed Lucy's arm.

"L-Let go of me! Do you know what you're saying?! And what do you mean I love you too?!" protested Lucy

"Luce.." began Natsu but Lucy began talking anyway.

"I-I am your enemy! You wanted the Lumen Historie back, while I want to use it, right?!" said Lucy

"But you want to use it to bring back Elie, your twin sister, right?" said Natsu as Lucy's eyes widened

"H-How d-do you know that?" asked Lucy

"I can't tell, but I know that it can't bring her back!" said Natsu

"W-Wha….your lying!" protested Lucy

"I'm not! I swear! You can't bring her back!" said Natsu. Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes, to see even the slightest hint of lying but all she saw was innocent brown eyes.

"N-No way…." Said Lucy as she slid down onto the floor

"T-Then do you know anything else that can bring her back?" asked Lucy with full of hope

"Luce….." said Natsu as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"There's none, we can't bring back the dead" said a voice behind them. Natsu looked at the voice and saw Mavis appearing there.

"Who said that?!" asked Lucy as she looked around but saw nothing.

'Oh ya, she can't hear Mavis' thought Natsu

"That's Mavis Vermillion's voice, only true Fairy Tail members can see her. But looks like you can only hear her, so I guess your becoming our nakama, Luce!" grinned Natsu

"Huh? Whatever, since I can hear that voice I'll trust you. So, Mavis…..uh, are you sure?" asked Lucy

"Positive" answered Mavis

"O-Oh…." Mumbled Lucy as she looked down to her hands and tears came down.

"Luce…." Said Natsu

"What am I suppose to do Natsu?! I can't bring her back! Its all my fault…why does Elie have to die?! Why can't someone that's bad die?! Why her?!" Cried Lucy, but then Natsu came closer to her and hugged her in comfort.

"Its ok, Luce. I'm sure she's thankful for you, for what you done!" said Natsu

"Natsu….."

BAM!

The roof door slammed open and a stoned Yukino, with a burned Orga, a knock out Sting in a cage, a tied up sleeping Rogue, a frozen Rufus, a beat up Minvera and the gang appeared.

"Natsu/Salamander/Flame Head! Do you have Lucy/Blondie/Love Rival/Lu-chan?!" yelled everyone as the two sweatdrop

"Um…" said Lucy as the gang looked at Lucy with a huge smile

"LUCY!" yelled everyone as the girls tackled Lucy to the ground.

"Hey, everyone! Could you possibly get off of me and maybe make my gang awaken?!" asked Lucy

"Eh~? But it took forever to make them sleep!" whined everyone as Lucy sweatdrop

"Just do it….." said Lucy

"Fine…..Wendy!" called everyone but no Wendy nor Romeo

"Eh? Wendy? Where did she go?" asked Mira

"Wait…..was she even in the mansion in the first place?!" asked Gray

"She was running with us in the mansion but after that…" said Lissana as everyone eyes widen in shock

"KYA! We lost Wendy and Romeo!" yelled Levy

Then right on time, the door slam open once again and a tried Wendy with Romeo appeared.

"Minna! You're cruel! We got lost in the first floor and nobody came and find us!" whined Wendy and Romeo

"Gomen!" said everyone as they bowed.

"Well, Wendy could you kind of heal them?" asked Lucy as she pointed to the sleeping people.

"Sure, and welcome back Lucy-san" said Wendy as she rushed over to them.

"So your back Lucy?" asked Gray

"Well, considering that I can't bring back Elie and Natsu confessed to me, I guess it's a yes!" said Lucy as everyone smiled but then went stun.

"Wait, did you say that OUR Natsu confessed to you?!" asked Gray

"Yup" answered Lucy

Then the sleeping group was now waking up, "Ugh, I feel like I just got burned buy lighting" said Orga

"At least you don't feel like you been beaten up buy a stupid love sick couple" said Minvera which made Erza and Jellal blush

"Why do I feel so cold?" asked Rufus shivering

"And why do I feel like I been stunned way too long and my back is hurting me" said Yukino

"At least you don't feel like you had to listen to some boring class while feeling like your getting hit with iron" said Rogue

"I feel like I just wet my pants when a death demon much scarier than the devil came and beat me up" said Sting as everyone sifted away from Sting.

"Congrats, you guys woke up." Said Lucy as the members stood up and bow to Lucy.

"We're sorry that we failed Princess!" they said

"Don't worry, I'm not angry…but you guys better train more" said Lucy

"Hai!" said the gang

(Inserts siren sound here, cause I have no ideal how you spell it)

Everyone's eyes widen and the Bloody Star group rushed to the end of the roof and looked down. There were police down the mansion and they were arresting their fallen guards.

"Shit! How did the police find us?!" yelled Sting

"They probably heard us fighting and came to check it out!" said Yukino

"Everyone clam down! Natsu and the others!" said Lucy as she turned towards them with a panicking look.

"Luce? What's wrong?" asked Natsu

"You guys have to get out of here imminently! We can't let you guys get involve" said Lucy

"But aren't you guys a good gang?" asked Erza

"Only the government knows that, the police don't! And if you guys get involve, it'll get difficult for you guys in the future" said Rufus

"But what will happen to you guys?" asked Levy

"We'll either be captured or we'll escape. Either way, the government will help us in secret and we'll be free" said Minvera

"Then let's escape together!" said Mira

"No can do, the police will see such a big group like us escaping and besides, we will see each other in the future" said Orga as the group grinned.

"….If you say so, but you guys have to come back to us!" said Natsu as everyone nodded.

"This is the police! We come to arrest you! Come out with your hands up!" announced a policeman

"Tch, their here. Go you guys, we'll take care of it from here" said Rogue as everyone nodded.

The Fairy Tail group was already escaping, being lead by the Bloody Star members, only leaving Lucy and Natsu on the roof.

"Let's go, Luce!" said Natsu taking Lucy's hand.

"You know, Natsu…." Said Lucy with a smile on her face as she looked up at the sky.

"Hm?" asked Natsu facing her.

"I love you too" answered Lucy as she faced Natsu and slowly, touching his lips.

Natsu was shock at first, but slowly enjoyed it. And both of them, wished that time could stop right then. They pulled apart and Lucy took the box and gave it Mavis that was looking away with a blushing face.

"Here, its yours right?" said Lucy

"Y-You can see me?" asked Mavis

"Well, I sort of can 4 minutes ago" said Lucy as Mavis smiled

"You can keep the mark on you, hope we can see you again" said Mavis as Lucy nodded and they caught up with the rest of the gang.

"Bye everyone!" yelled Lucy as the Bloody Star group stood on the threes, while the other group stood on a building.

"See you later, Lucy!" yelled everyone

Lucy grinned and she plus her group disappeared into the shadows.


	39. THE END

**Time skip 4 years later**

It's been 4 years since Lucy and her gang disappeared, there were no reports of Bloody Star. The Fairy Tail gang was just fine, they all entered Fairy Tail University and now, Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia are a couple, Gajeel and Levy are a couple too. Freed and Mira are engaged, Laxus and Cana plus Lissana and Bixlow are officially together. The only two that are too stubborn to admit their feelings are Elfman and Evergreen.

Natsu always had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the same smile they all knew. The boys and girls got along pretty well, some even had the guts to confess to Natsu but they were all turned down.

"Oi Pinky! Don't go off daydreaming early in the morning" said Gray with a arm around Juvia

"Shut up, Ice princess! I can do whatever I want!" said Natsu

"Are you guys fighting again?" glared Erza

"N-No!" said both of them

"Ma, calm down Cherry, you know Natsu can't help it for today" said Jellal which made Erza blush scarlet.

"I-I guess so" said Erza a little embarrassed and sad.

Yup, it was the day when Lucy went missing. Natsu would always daydream about Lucy on this day. Everyone really hoped that Lucy would be back.

DING! DONG!

The students went to their seats when Happy-sensei that followed the group to university, came in.

"Minna-san! Isn't this a lovely day~? Do any of you have fish~?" asked Happy

"OI! BAKA BLUE NEKO! HURRY UP ALREADY! WE'RE TIRED OF STANDING HERE!" yelled a person outside, 'That voice…' thought the gang with a confused face.

"Alright, alright. Geez, minna-san! Today we have new students! Please come in~" said Happy as a group of new students went in, which made the whole class went wide eyed.

"Introduce yourself, minna" said Happy

"Took you long enough baka blue cat, I'm Sting Ecuffile! Nice to meet you brats again!" said Sting with a grin

"Rogue Cheney, hope we can be friends again" said Rogue as usual emotionless.

"Yo! I'm Orga!" said Orga with his hand up.

"Y-Yukino" said Yukino with a embarrassed mode.

"Hmp, Minvera. I hate you all, especially the red and blue stupid couple!" said Minvera as she pointed to Erza and Jellal

Then the blond haired girl came up and flashed a smile, "I'm Lucy Heartfflia, I'm back minna!"

The whole class went shock and happiness filled up.

"LUCY!" yelled everyone as they ran over to her.

* * *

**Time skip 5 years later**

The Bloody Star group disbanded, the gang graduated from University, and Natsu and Lucy have been going out for the whole 5 years.

It was morning, and Lucy was asleep in her house that she shared with Natsu sometimes.

BEEP! BEEP! Slam!

Lucy shut off her alarm clock and went rolled over to the side to where Natsu would lay, but there was no pink colour pillow there.

"Huh?" said Lucy as she sat up and saw a card with a rose placed there in replace of Natsu. So Lucy pick up the card and read:

Morning, Luce! :D

Happy 5th year of dating! Just so that you know me really well, I have a quiz for you! Follow the rose petals and answer all the questions given! Good Luck~! ;D

Love, Natsu

PS, I got Levy to write this letter

Lucy giggled at the extra point, well duh, who would have thought Natsu would know the word 'Letter'

"Well, I guess I'll play" said Lucy to herself as she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

**Later**

Lucy was following the petals that leaded her to the sakura rainbow tree in Magnolia. When she reached there, there was a speaker near the tree.

"I guess I'll have to use it" said Lucy as she picked up the sticker and pressed the button

"Hello?" asked Lucy

"Huh? Oh! You finally came! I thought I would have to burst in your house to wake you up" said a voice that sounded like Gray's

"You know, you could have just called" said Lucy

"Ya, but that won't be fun" said Gray as Lucy could here Juvia growling "Love Rival…"

"Anyway, what am I suppose to do?" asked Lucy

"Well, this is just the first round so, you have to answer the questions I give you and I'll tell you which way too go" said Gray

"Sounds simple enough" said Lucy

"Alright, what is Flame Head's hair colour?" asked Gray as Lucy had a are you kidding me look.

"OI! Ice Brain! What is with that question?!" yelled Natsu in the background

"Just asking, you said I could ask whatever I want" said Gray as Natsu hmped a "Fine…"

"Easy, Pink" said Lucy

"Bingo!" said Gray

"ITS SALMON!" yelled Natsu

"Anyway, head to your left until you see a water fountain" said Gray as Lucy responded, "Ok" and put down the speaker and went off.

Lucy walked until, she saw the fountain and there was a speaker on the side of it too.

"Now what?" asked Lucy as she took the speaker

"Quiz 2: On which date did Natsu lend you his scarf?" asked Mira

'How does she know that?' thought Lucy as she sweatdrop

"Date number 7, 22 Dec on X'mas" said Lucy as Mira went fan grilling.

"BINGO! BINGO! BINGO!" shouted Mira

"Now go straight down the road and stop until you see Natsu'a car" said Mira as Lucy put down the speaker and walked away.

Lucy found the car and as the same, a speaker on it, as usual she took the speaker and said "Yo!"

"Quiz 3: What is the worst date you ever have with Salamander" said Gajeel

"OI!" yelled Natsu in the background.

"Worst date huh…..Well, I would say when we went for a carnival date and Natsu got sick for no reason, then he puked on my outfit after that we went to a café but he didn't bring his wallet so I had to pay" said Lucy glaring at the memory.

"I said I was sorry!" yelled Natsu in the background

"Gihi, you answered my question! Go left until you see the statue of the mayor" said Gajeel. So Lucy did as she was told and went to the statue

Once Lucy reached the statue, she found another speaker and did her usual.

"Quiz Me," said Lucy into the speaker

"Its my turn Lucy! Quiz 5: What was the background like when you first kissed Natsu?" asked Levy

"Well, we kissed when we were fighting in the battle years ago. When Natsu suddenly pulled me and kissed me. I say that we were on the roof surrounded by trees and the moonlight was shining on us" said Lucy smiling at the memory

"Aw~!" said every girl in the background

"Alright, go straight until you reach a wooden bench under a tree" said Levy as Lucy did so.

When Lucy reached there, she saw a speaker once again

"Ask me" said Lucy into the speaker

"My turn, Quiz 6: What would you do if Natsu broke up with you?" asked Erza

"I would never!" yelled Natsu in the background

"Well, I would smack him in the face, destroy his family and make his life miserable, then I would go home and cry" said Lucy with a smile as you can hear Natsu jawdrop.

"I like that answer, turn right then walk straight until you see Fairy Tail Academy" said Erza so Lucy did

Once Lucy reached the gate, she again found a speaker.

"Alright, Quiz 7: If you and Natsu would have stayed by each other the entire time, then what would you think will happen?" asked Cana

"Simple, we would have been dating earlier" said Lucy

"Congrats! Walk into the entrance and turn right until you see the stairs" said Cana

Lucy saw the stairs and the speaker on it.

"Quiz 8: What would you do if you were a MAN?!" yelled Elfman

"Natsu and I would either be gay or best friends" said Lucy

"THAT IS A MAN WOULD SAY! Go up the stairs and turn left" said Elfman

Lucy did and she saw a speaker outside her old classroom door.

"Lucy-san, this is my question for Quiz 9: What would your wedding dress look like if you marry Natsu?" asked Wendy

"White, with a hint of pink and dark blue" said Lucy

"Alright, please enter the room" responded Wendy and Lucy did.

Lucy opened the door and saw that the classroom was decorated like a 5 star restaurant, the curtains were in the colour of red, there was a white table with soft chairs and plates on it, and the whole classroom was full of flowers.

"Woah…." Said Lucy as she steps in. Then Natsu appeared in front of Lucy with a small box in his hand.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy as he smiled and went near her, just to kneel down in front of her.

"Quiz 10: What would you do if Natsu Dragoneel said 'Would you, Lucy Heartfflia, marry me and be with me forever'?" said Natsu as he opened the box and a ring appeared.

Lucy eyes widen with happiness and responded, "I would say, I'll be with you forever, Natsu Dragoneel"

Then everyone appeared into the room and clapped their hands, while Natsu put Lucy's ring on and they kissed happily.

**And they all lived with a Happy End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or in this case, Natsu trying to get permission from Jude to marry Lucy.**

**THE END**


End file.
